Un Rey para Arabasta
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: De reyes y peones. Algo raro está pasando en Arabasta. Grandes murallas resguardan la nación, la familia real ha desaparecido y las banderas y trompetas se alzan ante el nuevo rey. ¡Larga vida al rey, larga vida a Monkey. D Luffy! ¿Buscabas un rey? Ahora tienes uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Rey para Arabasta.**

* * *

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores comienza un nuevo fi; acabo de terminar Ambiguas Existencias y la idea ya estaba sembrada en mi cabezac. Espero de todo corazón que les agrade y entiendan. Este fic es un Post In The End, así que si no lo han leido pueden darse una vuelta por el fic. **

**Espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció. Este fic entra en la categoría de acción y quizá un poco de suspenso. La historia, como ya se habran dado cuenta se ambiente en Arabasta. A lo largo de los capitulos comenzaremos a darnos cuenta de que algo esta fuera de lo normal. Sin más preambulos, a leer. **

* * *

**-1-**

**Malvenidos a Arabasta**

—¡Adiós, nos volveremos! – gritaron a máximo volumen los Mugiwara, quienes sacudían sus manos en el aire con emoción y muchas ansias. La Isla Drum comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más lejana conforme el Sunny adelantaba su trayectoria.

Chopper se despidió moviendo sus pezuñas de un lado a otro, llorando de alegría al ver que toda la aldea se había acercado a la orilla para despedirse de ellos. Incluso Doctorine, quien bebía junto a Dalton una gran botella de sake de vez en cuando alzaba la mano para decirle adiós a su querido Chopper.

—¡Volveremos algún día! – gritó Chopper, presa de la emoción mientras el barco seguía su curso.

—¡Adiós, adiós! – gritaban las personas.

Se había corrido la leyenda, por aquellos días, de que el enigmático médico de la tripulación del nuevo Rey Pirata se trataba de un miembro, anteriormente considerado un monstruo, de la Isla Drum, el cual, sin saber exactamente su origen y forma de pensar, había logrado curar enfermedades que los médicos más experimentados del todo el East Blue no hubiesen podido. Y eso se reflejó hacía una semana, cuando Chopper había encontrado la cura a una epidemia aparentemente incurable que azotaba a la isla. Por eso es que estaban tan agradecidos y habían ido todos a despedirse de tan buen médico.

Chopper se movía de un lado a otro, bailando de emoción y felicidad, aunque dijese que no era así.

Cuando finalmente la isla dejó de verse en la lejanía, los Mugiwara volvieron a colocarse en sus puestos para navegar. Grand Line era un desafió menor para ellos, puesto que habían sobrevivido al Nuevo Mundo y conquistado el mar entero, pero siempre debían ser cuidadosos de no cometer un error.

—El clima se ve perfecto. – comentó Nami mientras veía el cielo. Navegar por dicho mar le había ponerse algo nostálgica. La última vez que habían estado en ese rumbo eran acompañados por Vivi, la princesa de Arabasta. En aquellos días tenían un trato de palabra y amistad con ella. Los acontecimientos que se vieron después marcarían a la tripulación de Mugiwara como un peligro potencial en evolución.

—¡Vamos con Vivi! – gritó Luffy mientras se dejaba caer del mástil. Había estado observando el mar desde hacía rato, y por lo que podía imaginar todos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Ah, sería un agasajo ver a mi hermosa Vivi-chan! – Sanji tenía pintado los corazones en sus ojos.

—¡Es cierto! – festejó Chopper mientras saltaba a la par de Luffy. —¡Muero por ver a Vivi!

—Me pregunto cómo estará. – comentó Zoro, acababa de salir de la cocina cargando una botella de sake.

—¡Oye, marimo, no saques las cosas sin permiso de la cocina! – reclamó Sanji enseguida.

—¡No necesito tu permiso! – gruñó el espadachín. Una nueva pelea se desató entre ellos.

—Apuesto que debe tener mucha comida. – comentó de la nada Luffy, era evidente que para él Arabasta significaba banquete, ya que habían tenido la oportunidad de comer cuanto quisieron la última vez que estuvieron allá.

—¡Yohohoho! Seré un ignorante, ¿Pero qué relación tienen con la princesa de Arabasta? – preguntó Brook. En alguna ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de leer las bitácoras de Nami. En las más viejas ella había relatado sobre cómo habían parado la guerra civil de Arabasta, sin embargo no había leído lo suficiente como para saber de Vivi.

—Es nuestra nakama. – no tardó en profesar Luffy. —Pero… tuvo que quedarse en su país.

—¡Aww! – Franky se emocionó al escuchar eso. —¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?

—En una isla de llena de caza recompensas. – agregó con un poco de gracia la pelirroja. —Ella era parte de… -pero en eso miró a Robin, la mujer estaba tranquila, esperando a que terminara de decir lo que tuviera que decir. —Baroque Works. – terminó Nami. —Robin… ¿Tú ya la conocías? – Franky y Brook se dieron la vuelta para verla.

—No precisamente. En esos días estaba más al pendiente de lo que hacía Crocodile, cuidaba de mí misma, ya sabes. – lo dijo con tanta ligereza que Nami supuso no era un tema pesado para conversar en presencia de Robin.

—¿Baroque Works? – Franky frunció el ceño. —Me suena de alguna parte.

—Era una organización criminal dirigida por Crocodile, en ese tiempo un Shichibukai. – explicó Robin.

—¡Oh, ya veo!

—¡Hai, le pateé el trasero a ese cara de wani! – agregó Luffy con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Sí, nosotros luchamos contra su organización. – agregó Usopp, hasta ese rato se había mantenido en silencio. —¡Fue una gran batalla! – volvía a sacar mentiras. —¡Les contaré como es que el gran Usopp-sama venció a todo el ejercito de aquella organización! – mostró su Kabuto y alardeó mientras se carcajeaba. —¡Con esta resortera destruí más de cinco buques de guerra de Baroque Works!

—¡Oh, sorprendente Usopp-san! – Brook aplaudió con sus huesudas manos.

—Eso no es cierto. – interrumpió Zoro. —Si más no recuerdo… quien destruyó varios barcos de un golpe fue Ace, el hermano de Luffy.

—¿Ah, era mentira? – Brook ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Ahora que lo pienso… después de pelear estabas tan lastimado y envuelto en vendas que no dejabas de decir que morirías. – no pudo evitar reír Sanji mientras recordaba cómo Usopp se lamentaba en el lomo del camello consentido y pervertido que habían encontrado en el desierto.

—¡Eso no es…! – se pudo rojo al verse descubierto.

—¡Oh, creo que ya entendí! – agregó Franky con algo de elocuencia. —Ustedes derrocaron a la organización para ayudar a la princesa, ¿No?

—¡Por supuesto, Vivi es nuestra nakama! – volvió a decir Luffy mientras sonreía. —¡Sanji, comida! – pero ahí estaba cambiando de tema.

—¡Acabas de desayunar, barril sin fondo! – el cocinero estuvo tentado a darle una patada en la cara.

—Creo que... – Nami observó la aguja de su Log Pose. —Podremos llegar a Arabasta rápido si seguimos a este ritmo. ¿Qué me dicen? – captó la vista de todos. —¿No quieren ir a ver a Vivi?

—¡Sí! – resonaron las voces de sus camaradas, más la de Sanji y Chopper.

—¡Vamos a Arabasta! – Luffy se subió sobre la carátula de león.

—¡Siguiente parada, Arabasta! – gritó Franky mientras acomodaba la dirección del barco.

Les costó la modesta cantidad de tres días llegar a Arabasta. Con la potencia del Sunny era sumamente fácil que al principio, cuando el Merry todavía estaba con ellos y definitivamente ya sufría los primeros daños de las batallas de los Mugiwaras. Estaban a pocas horas de llegar y los piratas se veían insoportablemente emocionados. Morían por contarle a Vivi sus aventuras en Grand Line, en la Isla del cielo, en Water 7, aunque de antemano ya las habría escuchado, ya que ese evento causó gran impacto en el mundo. Seguramente tendría muchas preguntas una vez que viese a Brook, por lo que la aventura de Thriller Bark también sería necesaria. Quizá omitirían lo sucedido en Shabondy, pero lo que vino después como sus aventuras en la Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard y las demás islas del Nuevo Mundo no faltarían, incluyéndola gran batalla contra Kurohige, aunque no tuviesen mucho que contar, excepto lo mucho que lucharon contra los crueles piratas de Barbanegra y cómo fue su experiencia.

—No puedo esperar… - Luffy se mordía las uñas de la emoción. Por muy Rey Pirata que fuese ahora, seguía conservando esa cualidad de dar saltos y sacar chispas por cualquier cosa que pudiera captar su atención.

Después de lo sucedido hacía varios meses y cruzar todo el mar, los piratas del Sombrero de Paja comenzaron a ser parte de un nuevo folklore. Ahora, cada vez que se mencionaban sus nombres tanto las autoridades como los piratas que recién comenzaban o bien, ya eran veteranos, parecían intimidados o fascinados por lo que representaban. Para los Mugiwara, a pesar de todo, no parecía importarle mucho esa nueva admiración con la que se les veía; lo único que querían eran cumplir sus sueños y ya que lo habían logrado se sentían con la libertad de navegar por aquel basto mundo lleno de aventuras por vivir.

Pero por el momento deseaban visitar y ver a todas aquellas personas que habían dejado atrás. Más que una petición por parte de Luffy o cualquier otro, era una especia de obligación. Querían compartir aquella alegría de saberse triunfadores en su propia existencia, de haber podido lograr lo que muchos creyeron imposible.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando la aguja del Loge marcó que estaban sumamente cerca. Usopp subió al nido de cuervo para enfocar su catalejo y apreciar después de tanto tiempo la hermosa isla de Arabasta.

Su sonrisa se borró ante un desconcierto nuevo. Parpadeó un par de veces y después hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—¡Oigan, chicos! – los piratas prestaron atención, acababan de cenar y algunos todavía estaban en la mesa. Salieron al exterior para encontrarse con el francotirador. —Tal vez me digan paranoico pero… ¿Había murallas en Arabasta la última vez que estuvimos ahí?

—¿Murallas? – repitieron confundidos.

—¡Usopp, déjanos ver! – pidió Nami y el muchacho le lanzó el telescopio. Se posicionó hasta la proa, lo más que pudo al frente y enfocó la vista.

En efecto, alrededor de la isla podían verse enormes paredes de piedra y acero. Nami frunció el ceño.

—Es cierto, hay grandes murallas.

—Qué extraño. – exclamó Sanji, colocándose a su lado. —¿Por qué Vivi-chan pondría muros alrededor de su país? A no ser que quisiera protegerlo de algo.

—No parece que estén completas. – exclamó Robin, quien miraba ahora por el catalejo. —Algunas partes se ven en construcción todavía, pero aun sí, supongo que deberá haber un motivo.

—Tal vez el rey está a la defensiva. – opinó Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros. —Después de lo que ha pasado en el mundo no me sorprendería que algunos piratas hayan atacado reinos como este.

Y es que lo que Zoro decía tenía mucha verdad implícita. Después del derrocamiento del Almirante de la Flota y la gran revolución en la que se vio envuelto el mundo, el Gobierno Mundial había perdido mucho poder e intimidación en los mares. Varios piratas, aprovechando aquella época de transición entre caos y orden se dedicaban a saquear islas y países completos en pos de enriquecerse. Dado que la Marina se encontraba débil y algo desordenada no había mucho por hacer para calmar las masas de delincuentes que iban y venían.

Por lo que, en cierto modo no sorprendería que hubiesen atacado a Arabasta mientras esto sucedía. El muro quizá se trataba de un medio para proteger la isla de piratas o bandoleros.

—Es cierto. – reflexionaron todos.

—En todo caso. – interrumpió Luffy, tenía una gran barriga por la gran cantidad de comida que acababa de ingerir. —Lo mejor será que le digamos a Vivi que somos nosotros, no me gustaría que nos atacaran pensando que somos tipos malos.

—El capitán tiene razón. – corroboró Robin. —Habremos que contactarnos primero con la familia real, de otra manera podrían confundirnos y atacarnos.

—Es una buena idea. – Nami fue por el Den Den Mushi. —Mmm, sólo que no conozco la frecuencia del palacio. Tendremos que acercarnos lo más posible.

—Sólo dime el punto exacto y los llevaré ahí. – dijo galantemente Franky.

—Está bien… Por el momento hay que concentrarnos en esquivar los puntos de accesos principales, así no nos verán. – sugirió la navegante.

Dieron un enorme rodeo, procurando acercarse lo suficiente pero no tanto como para que pudieran alertar a quien sea que estuviera cuidando la entrada. Ya era media noche y por más que intentaban hacer contacto con el palacio parecía ser en vano. El Den Den mushi no podía captar ningún tipo de onda. Era como si la nación entera estuviera sitiada.

—Esto es muy raro. – comentó Brook, a lo que todos le miraron esperando que continuara. —En una ocasión, cuando todavía estaba con los Piratas Rumbar, intentamos hacer contacto con un puerto, como nadie nos contestó le dimos la vuelta, nos enteramos a un día después que en ese lugar había sido tomado rehén de una organización de piratas. ¿No podía ser ese el caso?

—¡Claro que no! – contestó Nami, incrédula de que algo así pudiera pasar en Arabasta. —Pero sí es muy desalentador que no nos contesten.

—Quizá todos estén dormidos. – opinó Luffy.

—Tal vez Luffy tenga razón y no quieran contestar porque ya es muy noche. – la inocencia de Chopper y Luffy eran de la misma magnitud.

—No lo creo. – dijo Robin, pensativa. —Independientemente de la hora deben haber guardias. Lo más probable es que, como no conocen nuestra señal no nos contesten o simplemente no la registren.

—Voto por lo que dice Robin. – apoyó Franky.

—Bueno, de nada nos servirá platicarlo si no podemos comunicarnos con ellos. – suspiró Usopp, ya tenía sueño. —¿Qué tal si nos dormimos y mañana a primera hora lo intentamos de nuevo?

—Sí, yo ya tengo sueño.

—¡Te la pasas durmiendo todo el día, Zoro! – alegó Sanji con una mirada venenosa.

—No hay nada interesante por hacer. – se excusó el espadachín.

—¿Entonces no veremos a Vivi hasta mañana? – había decepción en la voz de Chopper.

—Lo siento, Chopper, pero mientras no nos respondan sería muy arriesgado entrar como si nada. – Nami hablaba razonablemente.

—Mejor vamos a descansar. – sugirió por último Robin y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Antes de que el sol saliese e iluminara las dunas del país desértico, los Mugiwaras ya se encontraban activos y esperando recibir una respuesta por parte de la familia real. Lo habían intentado tanto que desistieron cuando el sol ya marcaba cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Ah, no resisto más! – Luffy exclamó malhumorado. —Iremos directamente a verla. No me importa si no nos responden.

—Concuerdo con Luffy. – apoyó Zoro. —Hemos estado esperando como idiotas a que nos contesten. Somos piratas, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie.

—No podemos adentrarnos como si fuéramos unos brutos. – regañó Nami.

—Seremos cautelosos. – esta vez fue Sanji quien habló. —Yo tampoco me siento a gusto con esto. Si algo le pasó a Vivi-chan entonces lo mejor será que vayamos a investigar.

—¡Vamos todos! – volvió a motivar Luffy. —Escondamos el Sunny y entremos a Arabasta.

—En ese caso tenemos que encontrar un punto seguro.

—¡Podemos ir donde las focas que luchaban! – recordó Luffy.

—No lo sé. Esa zona se veía también amurallada, creo que están cuidando todos los puntos de ingreso y egreso.- reflexionó Nami. —Creo que… no nos queda más que abrirnos paso por el muro.

—Si es así será muy fácil. – profesó Zoro. —Los cortaré en pedazos en unos segundos.

—¡No es así como pretendía entrar! – dijo escandalizada la chica. —El chiste es que entremos sin causar alboroto.

—Entonces ingresemos por alguno de los puntos que estén sin construcción. – sugirió Brook.

—¡Buena idea, Brook! – felicitó la chica.

—Creo que sé dónde hay un punto disponible. Esconderemos el Sunny cerca y entraremos a la ciudad por ese lado. - Franky dio pauta para movilizar el Sunny.

Dejaron el barco cerca de la orilla en donde estaba a apertura, prácticamente un punto ciego en toda la fortificación. Lo malo fue que tuvieron que nadar al punto de acceso y tuvieron que cargar consigo a sus compañeros que eran usuarios. Descansaron un poco cuando tocaron las rocas de la playa.

—Bien, lo mejor será avanzar sin detenerse. – sugirió Nami. —Tenemos que buscar un poblado para conseguir agua e información.

Los Mugiwaras estaban vestidos con trajes típicos de la región. Las túnicas de algodón y lentejuelas no eran muy llamativas, por lo que podrían andar de incognitos entre ellos. Aunque claro, era más que evidente que el tamaño de Franky, Chopper y Brook, así como el sombrero de paja de Luffy y las espadas de Zoro podrían ser indicios de que no se trataba de simples viajeros.

Caminaron por unos minutos y alcanzaron a ver una pequeña casita de barro no muy lejos de ahí. Aunque no estaban seguros si sería una buena idea decidieron acercarse para buscar alguien que pudiera orientarlos.

—¡Hola! – Luffy recibió después de eso un golpe en la cabeza por su falta de tacto.

—¡Idiota, no seas escandaloso! – exclamó Nami.

—Este lugar parece vacío. – informó Robin, no se veía a nadie alrededor y adentro.

—Posiblemente es la hora de desayunar y se fueron a comer. – sugirió Chopper con inocencia, de nuevo.

—¡Oh, es cierto! No desayunamos. ¡Sanji, comida!

—¡Vaya momento en el que lo recuerdas! – estuvo tentado a darle otra patada.

—¡Arriba las manos! – la petición autoritaria de un hombre los dejó a todos inmóviles por la sorpresa. Se voltearon silenciosamente para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y alertarlo.

Cuando sus caras se enfrentaron esperaban ver a un marino, pero lo que en realidad vieron fue a un hombre vestido de negro, incluyendo sombrero y saco. Sostenida un rifle con firmeza y parecía estar muy estresado.

—Un emisario del Gobierno Mundial. – musitó Robin, completamente segura. Había tenido toda una vida para aprender a identificarlos.

—¡Forasteros, sean quienes sean deben salir de aquí! Arabasta no admite a personas fuera de la ley. Será mejor que salgan. No son bienvenidos aquí.

Los Sombrero de Paja se miraron los unos a los otros. Decidió hablar Robin, pues era la más aristócrata de todos.

—Buen hombre, nos hemos perdido y queremos regresar a la ciudad. ¿Podría decirnos por qué no podemos estar por aquí?

—¿Son ciudadanos? – por un momento la tensión pareció desaparecer.

—Sí, hemos salido a un viaje de exploración y…

—¡Y una mierda! – volvió a apuntarlos. Todos se tensaron, a pesar de que un solo hombre no era nada para ellos, no querían que alertara a otros. —Si son ciudadanos entonces me dejarán ver sus registros. – quedaron petrificados, los estaban empujando a un callejón sin salida.

—¿Registros? – preguntó en voz baja Sanji, algo le daba mal espina.

—A todos los ciudadanos de Arabasta se les controla por medio de un registro civil. Si son realmente ciudadanos entonces no tendrán problema en mostrármelos. De lo contrario, podrían tener problemas serios.

—Nosotros… - balbuceó Robin.

—Es la última vez que lo repito, ¿Dónde están sus registros?

—Pues verá. – suspiró Nami, ya cansada de la farsa. —No los tenemos pero si podría ser tan amable de dejarnos ir le pagaríamos. – claro que no pensaba pagarle, pero quería ver si podía negociar con él.

—¿Así que… no los tienen? – el hombre se llevó una mano a su saco negro y sacó un pequeño Den Den Mushi. —Tenemos problemas en el sector cinco.

Lentamente y con un paso pesado se pudo escuchar el caminar de algo maquiavélico hacia ellos. Los Mugiwara se tensaron al comprobar que algo no estaba para nada bien en Arabasta.

Tres pacifistas habían emergido de la cabaña donde no había aparentemente nadie. Se pudieron en guardia.

—Esto no me da buena impresión. – balbuceó Zoro. —¿Por qué hay pacifistas aquí?

—¿El papá de Vivi los contrataría?

—Lo dudo mucho, Luffy. – argumentó el espadachín.

—¡Oye, viejo! – Luffy se volteó para encarar al hombre del gobierno mundial. —¿Por qué está usando pacifistas para atacar? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay tipos malos aquí?

—Ignorante. – suspiró el aludido. —Cualquier forastero tiene la entrada vetada a este país. Es la orden del rey. Si llegásemos a encontrar alguien fuera de la ley, nuestra misión es exterminarlo.

—¡El papá de Vivi no podría hacer tal cosa! – bufó Luffy. Según recordaba el viejo Cobra era un sujeto amable y muy paciente, ¿Podría ser que se hubiese vuelto un paranóico?

—¿El papá de Vivi? – el soldado del Gobierno se contrarió. —¿Nefertari Vivi?

—Sí, somos sus amigos. – defendió Luffy.

—Entonces con más razón debo hacerlos pedazos. – se carcajeó.

—¿Qué has dicho? – no sólo Luffy se había molestado, también los demás. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Cualquier persona comprometida con la familia real debe perecer. ¡Pacifistas! – alzó la voz y las máquinas con la apariencia de Bartolomeo Kuma enfocaron a los Mugiwaras. —¡Aniquilen a estos tontos!

Las máquinas obedecieron el comando y se prepararon para lanzar sus rayos laser.

—Tsk. Es un idiota. – profesó Sanji, preparándose para atacar.

—Ahí vienen. – advirtió Zoro.

Lo único que pudo verse fue el polvo alzarse por la explosión de las armas. El hombre de negro sonrió cuando observó la cortina de humo y tierra levantarse. Se había encargado de sujetos indeseables y tenido un día interesante. Iba a guardar su rifle cuando un pequeño destello llamó su atención. Enfocó su vista a través de sus gafas de sol y se quedó totalmente atónito por lo que acababa de ver.

El brilló que desprendían las katanas de Zoro le hizo darse cuenta que acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida. Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y se arrastró hacia atrás cuando el polvo logró mermarse.

Ante él se encontraba la tripulación más peligrosa del mundo. Luffy, con su brazo totalmente rojo le había destrozado la cara a uno de los pacifistas en menos de un segundo. Sanji le había quedado el pecho a otro y por lo tanto le había hecho explotar y Zoro se había encargado de cortar en cuatro partes al último.

Era imposible confundir al trio monstruoso de la tripulación de los piratas del Rey de los Piratas. Intentó sacar su rifle pero un brazo fleur lo lanzó lejos de su alcance. La capa de Luffy había caído al suelo, ya que no estaba bien sujeta y su gran cicatriz podía verse entre la abertura de su ropa. Tal vez no trajera su saco de capitán (pues había empezado a usarlos desde que Sabo le había regalado dos en su último encuentro) pero su apariencia se veían tan endemoniadamente intimidante que el hombre casi se desmayaba; y sin necesidad de usar haki.

—Oi. – la voz de Luffy sonaba como la de una fiera rabiosa. —Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación. – su sombrero hacía sombra en sus ojos. —Por que nadie insulta a mis nakamas y vive para contarlo.

—U-Usted es… - la voz se atragantó en su garganta. Las siluetas del resto de la tripulación fue finalmente relevada y un sudor copioso emergió de su piel. —Monkey D. Luffy… El Rey de los Piratas.

Ahora realmente tenía miedo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado una mala bienvenida.

**Continuará… **

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya llamado la atención y les haya gustado. Si es así no olviden dejar sus review con comentarios y dudas. Gracias por leer. Nos estaremos viendo. Y sin más, Bienvenidos a otro de mis locos fics. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Entremos a la ciudad real

**Bueno, no saben por las que he tenido que pasar estas últimas semanas. Pero en resumidas cuentas mi computadora se arruinó, por lo que tuvo que someterse en una hospitalización total. Afortunadamente pudieron respaldarme todos mis documentos, por lo que recuperé mis fics. Espero que no les haya hecho esperar mucho. Esta historia comienza a entrar más a fondo en la trama por lo que espero que comiencen a interesarse. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Entremos a la ciudad real. **

* * *

Dicen que Gold Roger, el antiguo Rey Pirata era un hombre temible y respetable. Los piratas de la era pasada habían dicho en una ocasión que Roger siempre fue el hombre más libre del mundo y que, sin importar qué, siempre guardaba una enorme devoción a sus nakamas y la libertad de vivir como más le gustaba.

Cuando un nuevo rey emergió y se hizo leyenda, todos esperaban que se tratara de un hombre bravo e intimidante como lo era el difunto Gol D. Roger. Sin embargo, al ver al flacucho y sonriente muchacho que había logrado obtener dicho título, muchos se rieron y otros exclamaron con desdén que el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco.

Pero era más que obvio que para aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Monkey D. Luffy en acción dichas risas hubiesen sido de lo más ofensivas. Luffy no era para nada un debilucho, como algunos pensaban. Él era un pirata muy formidable. Les había plantado cara a los enemigos más monstruosos que existían, logró derrotar a los peores piratas del East Blue con sus manos desnudas, derrotó a Crocodile siendo un jovenzuelo que aún no se convertía en adulto, le partió la cara a Enel siendo que era considerado como un dios entre los habitantes de la isla del cielo, se encargó de dejarle claro al mundo que nunca dejaría a ningún nakama suyo desprotegido y para ello casi mató a Rob Lucci, el agente más poderoso del CP9.

Dejó sin aliento a Gekkoh Moria, demostrándole que tenía una voluntad tan grande como para llegar más allá de lo estipulado. Logró enamorar y vencer la ideología feminista de Boa Hancock con tan sólo su humildad y fortaleza. Penetró en Impel Down y arrasó con todos, mostró nuevamente su voluntad de vivir y conmovió a varias haciéndolos ir a la guerra con decoro. Desafió a Shirohige, considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y le dejó claro que no se sentía intimidado de su figura tanto física como simbólica. Enfrentó a los tres almirantes y sobrevivió; incluso golpeó a su abuelo, cosa que jamás había podido hacer hasta ese día.

Entrenó por dos años para volverse más poderoso y lo demostró en habidas ocasiones, ya fuese en la Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard o Dessrosa, en la batalla contra Kurogihe y en la actualidad.

Luffy se había ganado a pulso el título de Rey Pirata, porque nunca hubo alguien tan amado por sus nakamas y tan temido por sus enemigos, después de Roger y Barbablanca como él. Por lo que, para aquellos que creyeran que ese muchacho de escasa masa muscular, con una sonrisa infantil y ojos soñadores no era digno de ser un rey; estaban sumamente equivocados.

El hombre que se había atrevido a desafiarlo pudo ver la muerte segura en los ojos de los Mugiwara. A pesar de que éstos no eran de la clase de persona que mata a sus oponentes o cuando acudían a una batalla, sí podían dar un aura lo suficientemente tenebrosa como para hacer creer eso.

Inmediatamente se inclinó a sus pies y junto la cabeza y las manos a la tierra desértica. Podían escuchar su desbocado corazón latir a mil por hora, el olor a sudor que emanaban de cada uno de sus poros y el temblor de sus huesos y dientes.

—¡No me mate, por favor, no lo haga! – rogó a pesar de que hacía unos momentos les había desafiado abiertamente.

Todos miraron a Luffy, quien había mencionado la idea de "morir" hacía unos segundos. El pelinegro suspiró con pena y aclaró su garganta.

—No voy a matarte. – dijo para alivio del hombre. Luffy se acomodó la ropa para volver a parecer un tipo normal. —Sólo quiero saber…

—¡Todos quietos! – se volvió a escuchar entre los alrededores y en un promedio de veinte agentes del Gobierno Mundial corrieron armados hacía ellos. Todos chistaron con fastidio, lo único que querían era estar en paz y visitar a su amiga Vivi, ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Dios, son molestos. – exclamó Zoro, preparando sus espadas para pelear.

—No. – Luffy le detuvo. —Si peleamos llamaremos a más. – inevitablemente eso había sonado muy razonable. Luffy usó su Haki del Conquistador para dejar a todos fuera de combate. Se sacudió las manos y volteó al agente que pensaba interrogar. Rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza cuando todos le reclamaron por haberlo dejado inconsciente junto a los demás.

—Ahora no podremos saber qué estaba pasando. – dijo decepcionado Usopp.

—Bueno, no importa. – Luffy se encogió de hombros a pesar de los chichones en su cabeza. —Ya lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos donde Vivi.

—Esto es inquietante. – comentó Robin. —Ese sujeto dijo algo sobre la eliminación de aquellos que simpatizaban con la familia real. – el humor de todos se hizo tenso. Si algo malo le había pasado a Vivi lo mejor sería que se apresuraran a llegar a Alubarna para averiguarlo.

—¿Vivi está en problemas? – preguntó Luffy con extrañeza.

—Ojala no. – exclamó Chopper.

—Eso no lo podremos saber hasta que vayamos con ella y busquemos información. – razonó Nami. —Por el momento vamos a revisar este lugar y recuperar toda el agua que podamos.

Los piratas tenían consigo cinco barriles de agua, pero era claro que se terminarían tan pronto como Luffy insistiera en que tenía sed, lo cual era muy constante.

Debido al ángulo por el cual entraron, no les tomó les tomó más que dos días llegar directamente a Alubarna. A comparación que la primera vez que estuvieron ahí, no fue necesario caminar por grandes extensiones de arena, sufriendo sed, desesperación y las alucinaciones de Luffy.

Ya estaba cayendo el sol, y a pesar del cansancio de tener que haber andado a pie en el calcinante calor del desierto los Mugiawaras decidieron que iban a llegar ese mismo día. Franky y Chopper se quejaban constantemente del calor, esto debido a que el cuerpo metálico de ciborg y el pelaje del reno se calentaban dramáticamente y simplemente no les dejaba andar.

El que más a gusto iba era Brook. Al no tener piel no resentía el calor ni tampoco sudaba, pero, en ocasiones, por solidaridad fingía que se limpiaba la frente y exclamaba exhausto.

—Nami, ¿Cuánto falta? – con esa ya iban más de treinta veces que Luffy le preguntaba y la pelirroja simplemente había comenzado a ignorarlo.

—Poco, Luffy, poco. – suspiró cansada. Bebió un poco de agua de una cantimplora y regó un poco más en su cabello.

—Ah, mi querida Nami-san se está refrescando…- cerca, Sanji espiaba con un ojo totalmente especializado, Zoro le miraba con algo de asco y exclamaba cosas como:

—Te sangrará la nariz si sigues así, pervertido.

—¿Qué te importa? – se quejaba Sanji para comenzar una pelea entre los dos.

—¡Nami, estoy cansado! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – ahí iba Luffy de nuevo.

—¡Unos minutos, joder! – mostraba pequeños colmillos. —¿Por qué no te entretienes con otra cosa? ¡Usopp! – llamó al francotirador el cual iba con la cabeza gacha. —¡Juego con Luffy! – ordenó. En ocasiones Nami se comportaba como la segunda al mando y dejaba a Zoro fuera de esa línea.

—¿Jugar? – Usopp miró momentáneamente a Luffy y suspiró. —Chopper, juega con él.

—¿Yo? Estoy muy cansado. ¿Franky?

—Lo siento, chicos. Pero mis brazos a penas se están enfriando y no quiero tocarlos o los quemaré. – y era cierto. Por ello el carpintero había decidido ubicarse detrás de todos y así ahorrarse la pena de quemarlos con el ardiente metal de su cuerpo.

—Luffy-san, yo puedo jugar con usted si lo dese… - pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

—¡Oh, ya la veo, es Alubarna! – dio un saltito emocionado y emprendió la carrera.

—¡Espera, Luffy! – todos gritaron en vano.

—Diablos, siempre hace eso. – dijo con fastidio la navegante.

—Miren. – Robin, quien había guardado silencio la mayoría del camino señaló hacía la ciudad con algo de intriga. —Está totalmente custodiada.

No mentía. A lo lejos la ciudad de Alubarna parecía la mera representación de Troya. Tenía grandes paredes de piedra que, a pesar de las originales, se veían más reforzadas.

—¿Más murallas? – masculló Sanji. —Comienzo a creer que algo malo está pasando aquí. – dejó salir humo de su nariz y boca al tiempo.

—Será mejor que vayamos por Luffy antes de que cause un alboroto. – opinó Franky. —Después de todo, supongo que deberíamos guardar distancia e investigar qué sucede, ¿no?

—Tienes razón y conociendo a Luffy ahora mismo debe estar gritándole a todo el mundo. – Usopp apoyó la idea.

—¡Aww! – Franky juntó sus brazos con entusiasmo. —Por eso usaremos mis piernas para llegar. – aquellas se transformaron en las bandas de un tanque. —Aquí la arena no está tan blanda, podré andar. Vamos, Usopp, Chopper. – invitó a los más jóvenes y éstos saltaron encantados.

—¿Te has enfriado ya? – preguntó el espadachín.

—¡Sí! ¡Todos abordo! – era una suerte que Franky fuera tan grande, sin embargo, al poner más peso en su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse.

—Bien, cambio de planes. – exclamó Nami. —Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Brook. Ustedes irán a pie, nosotras y Chopper con Franky.

—¡¿Ah?! – se quejaron Zoro y Usopp. —¿Por qué ustedes tienen que irse en Franky y nosotros caminando? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Porque Robin y yo estamos muy cansadas y no es cortés en un caballero hacer que una dama camine. – se defendió la gata ladrona.

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres una dama? – gruñó Zoro.

—¿Acaso dijiste algo? – para entonces Nami había desenfundado su Sorcery Clima Tact.

—No, nada. – susurró el mejor espadachín del mundo.

—Espera, ¿Y por qué Chopper va con ustedes? – apuntó acusadoramente Usopp.

—Porque Chopper es pequeño. – excusó Robin. —Nos veremos en las cercanías de la ciudad, nos adelantaremos para buscar a Luffy. Vámonos, Franky. – ordenó la arqueóloga y el pirata de acero asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Sujétense! ¡Chicos, nos veremos allá! – aceleró y alzó mucha arena para salir de ahí disparado.

—Franky y Chopper nos traicionaros. – gruñó Usopp.

—Vamos, vamos, es por el bien de las señoritas. – solapó el cocinero.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser su tapadera? – Zoro lo miró con irritación.

—¡Nunca! – canturreó Sanji mientras varios corazones salían a su alrededor.

Y mientras los miembros de la tripulación del Rey Pirata se peleaban entre ellos, Luffy aceleraba el paso lo más que podía para llegar a las grandes puertas de la ciudad. Conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de una larga fila de personas, todos hombres, esperando entrar en orden. Luffy se acercó a ellos y frenó eventualmente. Los miró sin entender, los hombres, más bien obreros, regresaban a sus casas después de un laborioso día en los muros. Cada día eran trasladados cientos de trabajadores para terminar los muros de la enorme isla.

Estos hombres eran reunidos a las afuera de la ciudad y registrados por serie para después dejarlos entrar. Luffy no lo sabía, puesto que acababa de llegar, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle a un anciano qué estaban haciendo escucho el silbato de un guardia que cuidaba la entrada.

—¡Oye tú! – se le acercó y le amenazó con una batuta de hierro cuya punta tenía un pequeño dobles de cuero. —¿Qué haces fuera de la línea?

—¿Yo? – Luffy pareció tonto con esa pregunta.

—Maldición. – escupió el hombre. —Nunca te pagan lo suficiente. – tomó a Luffy de un brazo. —Ven, por tu estura tú debes ir aquí. – lo colocó dentro de la línea y retrocedió. —Bien, bien, sigan avanzando.

Luffy alzó una ceja cuando se vio dentro de la organización. Claramente esas no eran sus intenciones, estuvo a punto de retirarse pero alguien lo retuvo.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas. Nos meterás en problemas a todos. – se trataba de un hombre mayor, cuya cara estaba tan arrugada y su barba llegaba a su pecho.

—¿Problemas? – alzó la cabeza para ver la fila que lucía interminable. —Viejo, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas?

—¿Qué eres nuevo o qué? – preguntó con algo de fastidio en su voz. Al ver la cara expectante de Luffy alzó las cejas un momento y después suspiro desganado. —Tenemos que entrar en orden para que nos cuenten.

—¿Y por qué querrían contarnos?

—Porque todos los días mueren personas en el calor del desierto. Así hacen inventario de la mano de obra disponible.

—¿Mano de obra? – hizo un gesto gracioso e incomprensivo. —¿Para qué?

—Para las murallas, claro está. ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – parecía ofendido.

—No, acabo de llegar. – Luffy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Eres un forastero?

—Bueno, vengo del East Blue.

—¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó sorprendido el hombre, incluso las arrugas de su rostro parecieron borrarse.

—¡Ustedes dos! – uno de los oficiales llegó donde ellos amenazadoramente. —¡Guarden silencio y avancen!

—Sí, lo sentimos. – dijo el hombre. —Chico. – después le susurró a Luffy. —¿Cómo es que entraste? ¿Acaso ya no hay guardias en la entrada?

—Entré a escondidas. – contestó con simpleza el moreno. —Oye, viejo. ¿Por qué el padre de Vivi está haciendo estas cosas? ¿Tienen problemas de piratas o ladrones?

—¿Te refieres a Nefertari Cobra, el rey?

—Ajá. – asintió el pirata.

—Pues…– suspiró con algo de tristeza. —Me temo que él…

—¡Su número! – gritó de pronto un guardia que estaba al ras de las puertas, registrando a los hombres. Luffy le miró en silencio.

—¡Soy el número 1! – contestó con algo de emoción.

—Uno, uno… - decía mientras la buscaba en la lista. —Bien, aquí estás. – lo tachó. —Pase. – tan sólo pasó el olor de las casas alrededor las cuales ya tenían la cena lista lo distrajo sorpresivamente. Luffy dejó atrás el registro y entró alegremente en Alubarna.

…

—Vaya, es una gran línea de personas. – dijo Chopper mientras olfateaba los alrededores.

—No será sencillo entrar. – explicó Robin mientras dejaba de usar sus poderes. Acababa de utilizar sus ojos fleurs para ver el inicio de la fila, se encontró con un sistema de registro manual el cual sería difícil de engañar, puesto que se manejaban por números.

—¿Está todo controlado? – preguntó Nami, ideando algo.

—Así es. – respondió Robin. —Podríamos subir por los muros, pero todo está muy bien vigilado.

—No podemos entrar por enfrente ni arriba. – meditó Franky para después ponerse a pensar mientras colocaba un dedo en su nariz y automáticamente su cabello cambiaba de forma en su conocido flequillo.

—¡Ah, nunca canso de verlo! – rio Chopper y se apresuraron a callarlo.

—Shh, necesitamos que no sepan que estamos aquí. – recordó Nami.

—Lo siento. – Chopper bajó las orejas mientras se disculpaba.

—Oh, ya lo tengo. – dijo Franky y miró al médico con una sonrisa. —Tu transformación de escarabajo puede cavar túneles, ¿No es así?

—Es el Horn Point. – recordó un poco molesto. —Pero sí, puedo cavar muy bien.

—Ya entiendo. – Nami chaqueó los dedos al comprenderlo. —Usaremos la habilidad de Chopper para entrar por debajo. Claro, es un buen plan.

—Pero… - el reno los miró con algo de preocupación. —La arena es muy blanda como para excavar.

—No te preocupes. – contestó Robin. —La presión que ejercen las paredes en sus bases endurecen la tierra y las vuelven un sitio más sólido. Podrás cavar en esa superficie, ¿Verdad?

—Sí es así entonces no habrá problema. ¡Horn Point! – se trasformó. —Vamos.

Se apresuraron para acercarse a una de las paredes que no estuviera muy vigilada y comenzaron la operación.

…

—Se ve mucha gente ahí. – dijo Usopp mientras alcanzaba a ver la fila que poco a poco avanzaba. —¿Qué les parece si nos disfrazamos y entramos?

—Ya estamos disfrazados, no creo que haya algún problema. – Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro.

—No hagan nada estúpido. – sugirió Zoro, mientras recorría con sus dedos su el cinturón donde sostenía sus katanas.

—No creo que sea buena idea que cargue así sus espadas, Zoro-san.- sugirió el esqueleto.

—No piensos dejarlas. – declaró con firmeza el espadachín.

—Sólo procura, tal como dijiste, no hacer nada estúpido. – recordó Sanji mientras se sonreía burlonamente.

—Cállate. – gruñó Zoro. —Muévanse. – hicieron fila y esperaron pacientemente su turno.

Tardaron bastante para que pudieran estar en el frente de registro. Los guardias ya parecían cansados y no les daban la suficiente importancia a los trabajadores por lo que cuando llegaron el registrador estaba ansioso y eso fue mejor para ellos.

—Su número. – pidió con voz cansina a Zoro, quien era el primero de la fila.

—¿Mi número? – no se había esperado aquello y se puso nervioso por un momento.

—Sólo di uno, el que sea. – susurró a su oído Usopp.

—Soy el número dos. – dijo mientras guardaba la compostura.

—Dos, dos…- el hombre revisó tres listas diferentes hasta que le localizó. —Sí, aquí está. – lo tachó. – Pasa.

—Yo soy el número cuatro. – predicó Usopp con total confianza.

—Cuatro, cuatro… - el guardia frunció el ceño. —Espera, debo tener la lista equivocada. – se agachó un momento y sacó otro papel. —Cuatro, cuatro…- predicaba mientras buscaba con la vista. —Según la lista tú ya estás registrado.- los ojos del hombre miraron acusadoramente al francotirador, el cual tragó saliva.

—Pues ese es mi número. – se defendió con una voz temblorosa. —Seguramente alguien se equivocó. – comenzó a sudar, a pesar de que tenían la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos no querían causar problemas y también el calor del día no ayudaba en nada.

—No lo creo. – gruñó el hombre.

—Ya date prisa. – apuró uno de sus compañeros. —Es tarde y tengo hambre.

—Bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy. – suspiró con fastidio. Usopp entró con paso firme y una extraña satisfacción de sentirse ileso.

—Mi número es el cinco. – dijo Sanji y el guardia le dejó pasar sin siquiera revisar la lista.

—El número ocho. – informó Brook y a él también le dejaron pasar sin problemas.

—Ya estamos dentro. – suspiró Usopp. —Pensé que tendríamos problemas con esto.

—¿Ahora hacia donde debemos ir? – preguntó Brook, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Tenemos que buscar a Nami-san y Robin-chan. – declaró con firmeza el cocinero, creando fantasías románticas en su cabeza.

—Yo tengo hambre y quiero sake. – profesó Zoro. —Además, también perdimos de vista a Luffy. – comenzó a revisar los alrededores, lo viera por donde lo viera Alubarna había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Ya no había alegres comerciantes en la calle vendiendo cuan artefacto y fruta de temporada, tampoco estaban los aldeanos que paseaban y compraban contentos, no había ni una alma, sólo algunas trabajadores que llegaban a su hogar y se encerraban ahí para no saber nada más.

—No es que sea un derrotista. – dijo entonces Usopp. —Pero Alubarna ha perdido… su brillo.

—Es cierto. Esto se ve tan sombrío como Thriller Bark. –comentó Sanji, encendiendo otro cigarro.

—No creo que haya personas dispuestas a darnos de comer. – se lamentó el esqueleto. —Todos actúan como si tuvieran algún temor oculto. Las casas están selladas y no hay ni un alma en la calle.

—Es cierto. – contribuyó Usopp. —¿Qué habrá pasado en Arabasta para que todos se comporten así? ¿Será que el padre de Vivi se convirtió en un tirano?

—¡No digas tonterías! – Sanji salió a defensa de su querida Vivi-chan. —El papá de Vivi es tan bueno y justo como Vivi-chan.

—¿Y si mejor buscamos a Luffy-san? – pidió Brook.

—Entonces yo buscaré a Nami-san y Robin-chan. – Sanji había decidido muy rápido.

—Separémonos. – intervino Usopp. —Nos dividiremos y buscaremos por separado, alguien a las chicas y otros a Luffy.

—Bien. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y así, por parejas, emprendieron su búsqueda por la ciudad de Alubarna, la cual tal como había dicho Sanji se veía tan desolada y taciturna que parecía un pueblo fantasma.

…

Luffy olfateo gustoso cada recoveco de los marcos de aquel gran pasaje. Sin duda era alguna zona restaurantera por que los olores a comida iban mezclándose conforme avanzaba y se hacías más y más fuertes. Su estómago gruñó en anticipación cuando se imaginó a sí mismo devorando cuan plato estuviese frente a él. La sola idea de comer todas aquellas delicias que probó la última vez que estuvo ahí lo volvía completamente loco y deseoso.

Caminó con la cabeza muy alerta y poco a poco ubicó la calle. El dulce aroma de los caramelos, la fruta fresca y la carne recién embutida lo convencía de que se estaba acercando a su botín. No le había tomado importancia a lo desolado que estaba aquella calle, en que las personas cerraban o se asomaban por las puertas y ventanas para ver a aquel desinhibido hombre caminar por la calle principal, tampoco reaccionó cuando en varias ocasiones el viento corrió alrededor suyo, haciéndole notar que estaba realmente solo en aquella calle, es más, el aire le mostraba el camino correcto a donde sea que estuviera aquel basto banquete.

Luffy observó finalmente, al cruzar una esquina un edificio enorme que le pareció un almacén. Sin duda ahí guardaban la comida, porque los olores provenían de adentro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y cuando estuvo a punto de ir hacia la puerta escuchó el caminar de dos caballos y una carreta que era arrastrada hacia el sitio.

—¡Hey, tú! – exclamó un hombre con cierta irritación. —¡Aléjate de la puerta! – al notar la urgencia en su voz, Luffy se hizo a un lado y dejó que la carreta con los caballos se acercara completamente. No tardó en darse cuenta que aquel carro llevaba consigo grandes cantidades de comida, babeo al instante.

—Oye, sucio campesino. – regañó uno de los centinelas. —No se te ocurra tocar esta comida. – le amenazó con una lanza y Luffy retrocedió, confundido. —Son las reservas del rey, así que… no queremos que te acerques. – le empujaron un poco más y Luffy simplemente le dio el gusto de retroceder.

—¿Las reservas del rey? – se recargó en una pared sucia que daba a un callejón.

—Pss… - escuchó curiosamente y se dio la vuelta, una niña, no mayor a doce años, le hizo guardar silencio con sus dedos. Luffy no dijo nada, sólo observó. La niña caminó con cuidado y se posicionó detrás del carro, como los guardias estaban ocupados abriendo la puerta no se percataron de que la chica estaba ahí.

Con suma precaución abrió un saco mal hilado y sacó de ahí una gran hogaza de pan. Se saboreó en silencio y cuando estuvo a punto de comerlo…

—¡Oh, se ve delicioso, comparte un poco conmigo! – la niña se paralizó al instante y miró con mucho odio a Luffy, quien acababa de descubrirla.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! – los guardias no tardaron en correr al hecho. Uno de ellos sonó un silbato que a Luffy le pareció conocido.

—¡No! – la niña forcejeo con uno de los hombres, quien además intentaba quitarle el trozo de pan.

—¡Oye, brabucón, metete con alguien de tu talla! – Luffy se acercó más que ofendido.

—¡No te metas en esto, estúpido! – el otro guardia le hizo frente a Luffy. El moreno lo miró directamente a los ojos y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo el centinela comenzó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza para después caer al suelo delirante.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! – el otro hombre dejó ir a la niña y se lanzó contra Luffy. Más le valía no haberlo hecho, porque Luffy desapareció de repente para después proyectarse detrás de él. Bastó con un golpe no muy fuerte en la nuca y el hombre cayó al suelo derrotado.

La niña estaba inmóvil y completamente asustada. Luffy se le acercó y al instante se tiró al suelo y se protegió la cabeza.

—Por favor, no me golpee. – pidió en un sollozo.

—No voy a hacerte nada. – declaró Luffy. —Toma. – agarró el saco entero de pan y se lo ofreció. —¿Está bien con esto?

—Me… ¿Me lo regalas? – ella no podía creerlo.

—Claro. La comida no se le debe negar a nadie. – Luffy sonrió y contagió a la chica, quien le dedicó otra sonrisa. —Uff, tengo hambre. – Luffy tomó la carreta de ambos costados y la levantó con todo y caballos, los cuales se escandalizaron por este hecho. Se tragó todo lo que estaba adentro, escupiendo tazones, sacos y bandejas una vez que lo masticó y tragó todo.

La niña tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a punto de caer en un letargo de la impresión.

—Ah, lo siento… ¿Ibas a querer otra cosa? – Luffy se percató de su mirada pávido y lo malinterpretó, pensó que la niña tal vez le reclamaría por acaparar la mayoría de alimento.

—No, no… - negó con cierta fascinación. —¿Cómo es que… puedes comer así?

—Siempre tengo hambre… y mi cuerpo es de goma. ¿Ves? – tomó una mejilla y la haló para estirarla.

—¡¿Goma?! – la niña cayó de espaldas. —¡Eso quieres decir que tú eres…!

—¡Ustedes! – interrumpió un hombre que venía armado y montado en un camello.

—Creo que son amigos de estos dos. – poco a poco el número de soldados aumentó hasta llegar a diez.

—¡Sígueme! – la niña tomó a Luffy de la muñeca y lo guío a través de las calles.

…

—No recordaba que Alubarna fuera tan… tétrica. – comentó de pronto Nami, acababa de llegar a la ciudad por un gran túnel que Chopper había cavado. Contemplaron con algo de espanto la horrida ciudad que alguna vez había rebosado de buenos deseos y gente trabajadora.

—¿Qué habrá pasado para que todo sea así? – dijo Chopper, con cierta tensión en su voz.

—Tal vez no están en sus mejores días. – opinó Franky.

—¿Será eso? – Robin llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—_¡Sígueme! _– escucharon entonces no muy lejos de ahí.

—¡Oye, oye, a dónde vamos! – y aquella era la indudable voz de Luffy que se estaba acercando. En menos de tres segundos aparecieron casi de la nada Luffy y una pequeña niña que corrían con prisa.

—¡Es Luffy! – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

—¡¿No nos digas que volviste a meterte en problemas?! – se quejó Nami al verlo correr hacia ellos con prisa.

—¡Corran! – dijo el capitán y una vez que pasaron de ellos, se percataron al escuchar los pasos y gritos de los guardias. Siguieron a Luffy y a la niña.

—¡Aww, sospecho que ahora nosotros también estamos en problemas! – rio Franky.

—¡¿A dónde vamos?! – pidió saber Chopper.

—¡Es por aquí! – la niña dobló una esquina conduciendo a Luffy y al resto de la tripulación con ellos. Al momento de doblar todos atropellaron a alguien en el proceso. Exasperados se levantaron rápidamente para pedir disculpas, pero no dijeron mucho al cabo de darse cuenta que se trataba de Brook y Zoro.

—¡Ah, Luffy-san, lo encontramos! – festejó el esqueleto.

—Hola. – Luffy alzó una mano al aire a modo de saludo.

—¡Saludarán después, ahí vienen los guardias! – alarmó Nami, a lo que la niña que había estado conduciéndoles reaccionó, ya que, el ver al esqueleto la había dejado totalmente pálida.

—¿Tenemos pelea? – Zoro sonrió entre dientes. —Pues no nos quedemos atrás.

—No, no causemos alborotos. – pidió Chopper con toda la adrenalina bombeando en su corazón.

—¡Por aquí! – volvió a motivarlos la niña y se echaron a correr. Para ser tan pequeña podía mantener un paso apresurado por lo que los condujo con suma maestría por las calles de Alubarna.

—¿De dónde salió esa niña? – preguntó Robin al verla guiar a todos.

—No lo sé, Luffy venía con ella.- Nami se encogió los hombros mientras corría.

—Aquí. – la niña señaló apresurada y todos corrieron a esconderse detrás de una gran cantidad de cajas y barriles. Se lanzaron al suelo y esperaron a que la gran horda de guardias pasara de lleno creyendo que los perseguían.

Cuando ya no se escuchó nada los Mugiwaras respiraron con tranquilidad.

—Cielos, casi… casi se me sale el corazón. ¡Ah, pero yo no tengo corazón! ¡Yohohoho! – se expresó Brook mientras se tomaba el pecho dramáticamente.

—Eres incorregible, Luffy. – jadeó Zoro. —¿Ahora qué hiciste?

—Sólo les di una paliza a unos tontos que estaban…

—¡Nami-swan, Robin-chan! – Luffy fue interrumpido estrambóticamente por la voz del conocido Mugiwara cocinero. Tanto él como Usopp estaban parados a pocos metros, los habían encontraron por pura casualidad.

—¡Sanji-kun! – Nami gruñó molesto.

—¡Ese estúpido cocinero! – vociferó Zoro.

—¡Oigan, escuche ruidos por aquí! – y ahora la voz de los guardias.

—Parece que tendremos que correr de nuevo. – dijo con simpleza la arqueóloga.

—¡Ahí vienen! – señaló Chopper.

—Ya me harté. – Zoro se levantó y desenvainó sus espadas. —Voy a cortarlos un poco.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Usopp, quien aún no captaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Los tenemos! – los hombres se aproximaron con aras de atraparlos.

—Nami-san, ¿Esos hombres te dan problemas? – Sanji se acomodó su corbata mientras los miraba acercarse.

—Sí. – suspiró ella, resignada.

—¡Qué bien, una pelea! – Luffy se liberó del agarre de la niña y se acercó al donde iban a enfrentarse.

—¡No los dejen escapar! – dijo quien al parecer era el capitán.

Luffy se tronó los nudillos y se preparó para el embate. Zoro y Sanji también, iban a divertirse un poco… o eso pensaron.

Una potente onda electromagnética paralizó a los jinetes y a los soldados que iban a pie. Se retorcieron como serpientes moribundas y exclamaron con dolor al mismo tiempo que perdían el conocimiento. El trió monstruoso volteó molesto hacia la navegante, quien acababa de arruinarles por completo la diversión.

—¡Nami! – reclamó Luffy. —Eran nuestros oponentes.

—¿Qué no se supone que entraríamos a Alubarna sin ningún percance? – ella regañó por el contrario a Luffy. —¡Siempre andas por ahí causando problemas, capitán loco!

—Oh, se están levantando. – señaló Usopp.

—No hay problema. – Robin también hizo lo suyo, dejando inconsciente a los pocos guardias que habían resistido el ataque de Nami.

—¡Oye tú, mujer! – gruñó Zoro, de la misma que Luffy lo había hecho con Nami.

—¡No le hables en ese tono a Robin-chan! – Sanji no tardó en oponerse a su rudeza.

Así, comenzaron a discutir sin darse cuenta que la chica, a la cual Luffy había rescatado, ella iba de un lugar a otro, observando con completa emoción a cada miembro de aquel extraño grupo. Un hombre de goma, un espadachín, un cocinero, un extraño sujeto de nariz larga, un grandulón, dos mujeres, una rara criatura y un esqueleto. Si, sin duda eran ellos, no podía equivocarse.

—Disculpen. – la chica habló callándolos a todos de pronto. La miraron con expectación y ella se encogió ante los nervios. Carraspeó un poco y prosiguió. —Ustedes son… ¿Ustedes son los Mugiwaras? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

—¡Sí! – Luffy respondió rápidamente.

—¡Luffy! – y todos se lamentaron por eso.

—¡¿Enserio?! – ella dejó escapar una expresión difícil de descifrar. Era como si lo hubiera dicho entusiasmada pero al mismo tiempo temerosa.

—No, no, sólo somos… una familia de vacaciones. – negó Sanji, con suavidad y tacto.

—¡Claro, somos una familia! – prosiguió Usopp. —Él es papá. – señaló a Franky. —Ella mamá. – ahora a Robin. —El abuelo… - su dedo apuntó ahora a Brook, quien rió suavemente. —¡Y todos nosotros somos hermanos! – sonrió por último.

Se marcó un profundo silencio y la cara de la niña se transformó en la de una incrédula.

—¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja. —No les creo. – sentenció y todos tuvieron una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

—¡Yo soy el capitán! – declaró con fuerza Luffy.

—¡Cállate! – rugió Usopp.

—Huelo a más personas. – dijo entonces Chopper. —Son varias, se acercan a nosotros.

—Tenemos que escondernos. – puntualizó Nami.

—Vengan a mi casa. – ofreció la niña. —Después de todo usted me salvó. – se lo dijo a Luffy.

—De acuerdo. – el muchacho aceptó la ayuda y a todos no les quedó de otra más que seguir a la niña.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulce damita? – pidió humildemente Sanji.

La chica se volteó levemente y sonrió con un leve sonrojo. Estaba muy contenta.

—Me llamo Shana. Es un placer conocerlos.

—El placer es nuestro. – respondió Robin por todos.

—Dios, nunca creí que lo conocería. – susurró, pero Chopper alcanzó a oírla.

—¿A quién? – preguntó curioso. Shana se detuvo y miró a Luffy. Otra sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—A él. – le apuntó con el dedo. —Al Rey de los Piratas.

Y ante esto, Luffy simplemente sonrió.

**Continuará…**

**Como verán estoy puntualizando mucho que Luffy es el nuevo rey por dos cosas: Por que me gusta ese título para él, y dos, por que el hecho de ser el rey de los piratas marcará un dato curioso en esta historia. **

**Casi podremos saber lo que paso en Arabasta, pero eso será en el proximo cápitulo. Espero sus comentario. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Larga vida al rey

**-3-**

**Larga vida al Rey. **

* * *

Charloss bostezó fastidiado esa noche tarde mientras le servían otra copa del mejor vino del mundo. A pesar de tener todo de la mejor calidad que cualquiera pudiera decir, el hombre, ya mayor y un poco más maduro, en físico, el Tenryuubito hizo una mueca de asco cuando echó un vistazo a la copa de cristal soplado que poseía en sus manos. Miró con un perfil desdeñoso a la sirvienta que le atendía en ese momento. Estaba aburrido y algo quisquilloso ese día, por lo que prefería mil veces estar en algún evento "entretenido" que tener que malgastar su tiempo viendo a un inútil mago que intentaba convencerle por su vida a la vez que lo divertía.

Dejó de mirar a la sirvienta, la cual suspiró aliviada una vez que se alejó para ver al hombre que se desvivía por entretenerle. Bostezó de nuevo y le pidió a uno de los guardias que estaban alrededor de la sala que se acercara. El hombre se acercó inmediatamente y se arrodilló esperando órdenes. Charloss extendió la mano y le pidió mudamente que le entregara algo. El soldado tragó saliva al no comprenderle. El noble señaló su lanza y éste accedió a dársela. El Tenryuubito la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y después la empuñó para lanzársela justo en el estómago al mago de la corte. Afortunadamente falló y le dio en el muslo derecho, haciendo que el hombre cayera automáticamente adolorido y sangrando.

—¡Aburrido! – se quejó el Noble Mundial. —¿Quién sigue?

El vocero, quien estaba a su lado se acercó lentamente mientras observaba cómo se llevaban al hombre herido fuera de ahí.

—Bue-Bueno, tenemos un exótico grupo de bailarinas que quizá le interese… - cargando una agenda, el hombre se encogía temeroso de ofender al malcriado rey, quien le miraba de soslayo, aún con fastidio.

—Está bien, espero que ellas sepan moverse mejor. – terminó su copa de vino. —¡Arquitecto! – llamó a otro hombre que estaba sentado a unos metros a su lado.

—¡Sí! – se acercó apresuradamente. Se trataba de un hombre mayor y barbudo, quien además vestía con etiqueta, ya que Charloss había especificado que le gustaba que sus sirvientes vistieran cosas bonitas.

—¿Cómo va la construcción de los muros? ¿Han acabado ya?

—No, mi señor. – casi le pesó decir eso.

—¡¿Qué?! – Charloss lanzó la copa al suelo y le miró molesto. —¡¿Por qué no están listas?! ¡Las pedí hace más cuatro meses y aún no terminan! ¿Qué tanto están haciendo esos malditos campesinos?

—Señor, mil perdones. –se lanzó al suelo con la cara pegada al piso, en forma de disculpa. —Pero no existen materia prima suficiente en Arabasta y tenemos que exportar. Además, los obreros no pueden trabajar bajo el abrasador sol del desierto.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! – gruñó aún con mal humor. —¡No me interesan las excusas, esas murallas debieron estar listas el mismo día que las pedí! ¿Qué no sabes hacer tu trabajo?

—No, no es eso mi señor. – volvió a lamentar. —Pero no está en mis manos la rapidez con la que trabajan los hombres.

—Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro. – siseó molesto el Tenryuubito.

—Sí, lo ha sido, majestad. Pero…

—¡Silencio! – chasqueó los dedos y dos guardias acudieron donde él.—Lleven a este incompetente a la horca. Contrataré a otro arquitecto que sí sepa hacer su trabajo.

—¡No, por favor piedad! – gritó mientras lo tomaban de ambos brazos y lo arrastraban por la sala. —¡Majestad, no me mate por favor!

—Y dense prisa. – ordenó Charloss haciendo que los guardias salieran más rápido de ahí.

—¿Desea cenar algo señor? – después de todo el alboroto, un hombre de negro, agente del Gobierno Mundial y sirviente de toda la vida de Charloss se acercó a él con una bandeja de plata, en la cual portaba otra copa con más vino.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso. – se estiró en el trono y se levantó lentamente para caminar por la sala. —¿Por qué tenía que quedarme con esta patética roca? – se quejó amargamente mientras subía al carro tirado por dos hombres que lo transportaban al comedor. —Arabasta es un lugar árido y sin nada de gracia. ¿Cómo es que el rey anterior conservaba sus riquezas?

—Por aquí, señor. – señaló su guardaespaldas.

—¿Cómo pretenden que viva cómodamente aquí si tengo que soportar a estúpidos que no saben hacer nada? – agregaba mientras se sentaba en su silla especial a base de oro y marfil. —Esto es tan injusto.

—No se preocupe, mi señor. – contestó simplemente su guardia.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que soportarlo.- se quejó Charloss. —Yo, en todo caso, tengo que cargar con esta gente sucia y pobretona que lo único que sabe hacer es sufrir y pedir, me dan asco.

—Su comida, majestad. – una joven sirvienta le sirvió varios manjares exquisitos que incluso otros reyes envidiarían.

—Sí, sí. – tomó el trozo de un pavorreal rostizado bañado con crema de champiñones y especies y se lo llevó a la boca sin ningún tipo de educación. —Este país es tan aburrido. – escupió el hueso del animal mientras iba y se empinaba una jarra de vino a la boca. —Pero… este es el único lugar en donde pude quedarme, ay mi mala suerte, pobre de mí. – aquello no sonaba absolutamente lamentable, al contrario.

—Organizaré un evento artístico sólo para usted, mi señor. – sugirió su sirviente.

—De acuerdo, cuando termine de comer quiero ver a esas bailarinas que me prometiste. El sol aún no cae y yo tengo muchas ganas de ver algo entretenido, de lo contrario, mandaré a todos a la horca.

—Sí, señor. Será como usted desee. – el sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor.

…

—Esta es mi casa. – Shana señaló una pequeña choza que posiblemente no sería tan grande como para abarcarlos a todos sin tener que apretarlos. Pero, aun así, los Mugiwaras aceptaron la hospitalidad de la niña con buen cara.

En el momento que Shana abrió la muerte un hombre viejo y de barba gris tomó a la niña de los hombros y la jaló hasta el interior de la humilde casa. Los ojos del viejo lagrimeaban desesperadamente mientras no paraba de sacudir a la niña.

—¡¿En dónde diablos te habías metido?! – estaba furioso. —¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no salgas de casa mientras yo no llegue de la construcción? ¿Quieres que te lleven a la horca sólo por ser una irresponsable? – el hombre no paraba de mover a la chica con angustia mientras que los piratas miraban con algo de pena el evento, pues se sentía muy fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, padre! – la niña se disculpó mientras lloraba al igual que el hombre.

—¡¿Qué hacías afuera?! ¿Qué no sabes que la guardia real merodea por los alrededores?

—Es que… yo… - volteó a ver a los piratas, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio desde que había llegado.

—¡¿Y quiénes son ustedes?! – bramó molesto el padre de Shana.

—Oh, discúlpenos, no queríamos… - con pena y algo de angustia Nami fue la primera en dar la cara por sus compañeros. —Shana-chan nos invitó a venir y…

—¿Lo invitaste a venir? ¿Qué estás loca, hija? – volvía a regañarla. Después los miró acusadoramente. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo sé que no son estafadores o algo así?

—Nosotros no somos eso. – se defendió rápidamente Luffy.

—¡¿Quién lo dice?! – miró a la chica. —Shana, estoy muy molesto, no puedes traer extraños a la casa, podrían ser gente mala.

—No, no, padre. Ellos son buenas personas, me han salvado de ser llevaba a prisión. – rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

—¡Oiga, ya basta, no la regañe más! – Luffy se interpuso en la mano de aquel hombre que iba directa a darle una bofetada en la cara a su hija. La tensión subió un tono más cuando el hombre miró a Luffy directamente.

—¡No se meta en esto, yo educo a mi hija como mejor me parezca! – forcejeó con Luffy, quien se negaba a soltarlo.

—Oye, senshou… - Zoro iba a persuadirle de que mejor salieran de ahí y ya no causaran más problemas, pero Luffy siguió terco en su posición.

—No, no dejaré que lastime a Shana. – dijo decidido.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme así?! – demandó colérico el padre de la chica a lo que Luffy no mostró miedo alguno.

—Soy Monkey D. Luffy, encantado de conocerte. – dijo sin más y automáticamente, como si fuesen palabras mágicas toda la brusquedad que caracterizaba al hombre se desvanecieron.

—¿Qué? – se qué tieso de momento a otro. —¿Estás intentando joderme? – volvió a decir molesto.

—No. – dijo con firmeza y simpleza el Rey Pirata.

—¡Tú no podrías ser Mugiwara no Luffy! – finalmente se soltó del agarre de Luffy para apuntarle acusadoramente. —Monkey D. Luffy es un hombre gigante que puede destruir navíos con sus manos desnudas.

—Bueno, puedo destruir un barco con mis pies y manos pero… este es mi tamaño normal.

—¡Ja! – soltó una carcajada irónica el hombre. —Claro, claro, ya lo capto. – se dirigió a los demás Mugiwaras. —¿Y tú quién eres cara ruda? – se refería a Zoro. —¿El Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro? Y después me dirán que esta mujer es Nico Robin. ¡Ah, y claro, claro, este grandote debe ser el famoso Ciborg! ¿Qué dices tú, quién eres? ¿Y tú?– le preguntó a Usopp y Sanji. —¿Y usted señorita? ¿Es La Gata Ladrona? ¿Está pequeña criatura que es? – señaló a Chopper. —¡Ya, hasta sería una sorpresa tener al esqueleto Soul King en bajo mi propio techo! ¿Por qué no me tocas una canción?

—Ciertamente podría. – ofreció Brook sin entender el sarcasmos en la voz del hombre.

—Papá. – Shana se acercó tímidamente y le tomó de una de las mangas de su ropa. —Él realmente es el Rey de los Piratas. – señaló a Luffy. —Me salvó la vida, padre.

—¿Estás bromeando, hija? – simplemente era muy difícil de creer.

—Claro que no. – bufó Luffy mientras se quitaba la túnica de algodón de encima. —¡Yo soy el Rey de los Piratas! – gritó su título mientras señalaba su pecho con uno de sus pulgares.

Entonces le vio, era un joven flacucho, con una enorme cicatriz en el pecho y otra más debajo del ojo izquierdo, además de aquel sombrero de paja inconfundible. Inmediatamente comprendió lo que estaba pensando y se volvió a los demás integrantes. Con parsimonia los miembros de la tripulación se quitaron los velos que "protegían" su identidad y los ojos de aquel incrédulo casi se salían de sus órbitas.

—Oh, por Dios… - tragó saliva dificultosamente. —Ellos… ellos son… -¿Cómo no reconocer aquellos rostros? Excepto por Sanji y Usopp que usaba una máscara, eran las vivas imágenes de los carteles de Se Busca. Estuvo a punto de irse hacia atrás pero su hija lo sostuvo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Chopper, el hombre había palidecido de golpe. —¿Necesita de un médico? – se ofreció con cortesía.

—¿Realmente… ustedes son los Mugiwaras? – se desmayaría, en cualquier momento.

—Ya le dijimos que sí. – se quejó Luffy. —¿Acaso está sordo?

—¡Ay, Dios mío! – tomó a Shana y la colocó detrás de él mientras se inclinaba ante Luffy. —¡Por favor, señores, no destruyan mi casa! ¡Se los ruego! ¡Disculpenme!

—Tsk, qué molesto. – se expresó Zoro.

—No vamos a hacer tal cosa. – se apresuró a decir Usopp, casi asustado.

—Shana nos invitó a pasar. – informó Luffy.

—Lamentamos este malentendido. – se disculpó Nami. —Nos iremos si se siente incómodo. – pero ante aquello su padre negó lentamente, un poco más tranquilo.

—Entonces ¿Ustedes salvaron a mi hija? – interrogó temeroso el padre de la niña.

—Sí, sí, papá. Ellos me protegieron. No son malas personas como todos dicen, Luffy-san es muy bueno. – la chica suplicaba con sus ojos a un nivel que su padre pareció resignarse y aceptar la historia.

—Shana. – su padre tragó saliva. —Si es así. Por favor acepten mis disculpas, es sólo que estaba muy preocupado por mi hija y bueno… esto es toda una sorpresa.

—No se preocupe. – dijeron todos en coro.

—¡Oye, Ossan! – se apresuró a decir Mugiwara, quien estaba cansado de tantas distracciones y formalidades. —¿No tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

—¡Luffy, no seas descortés! – regañó Sanji. —Disculpe a nuestro capitán, señor…

—Oh, me llamo Paku, es un honor conocerles… - se inclinó el hombre.

—Al contrario, gracias por su hospitalidad. – dijo Sanji. —Mucho gusto, yo soy…

—No es necesaria la presentación, Kuroashi-san. Conozco cada uno de sus nombres… son personajes muy famosos. – sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato. —Me ha un poco de pena decirles, pero… - un ligero sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. —La verdad es que les admiro mucho.

—¿Nos admira? – exclamó sorprendido Brook.

—Tsk, ¿Por qué nos tratan así algunas personas? Ni siquiera nos conocen bien. – se quejó Zoro.

—¡Así es, no somos héroes! – dijo Luffy, dándose cuenta de que aquella confesión le hacía entender la imagen heroica que le profesaba aquel hombre.

—Bueno, es que… - el hombre se rascó la nunca apenado. —No es una sorpresa. Después de todo… fue Mugiwara no Luffy quien derrocó a Crocodile y nos libró de aquella tela de engaños.

—Oh, ya veo. – suspiró Luffy.

—¡Aw, por lo visto la gente aún se acuerda de eso! – exclamó emocionado Franky.

—¿Usted no era parte de aquella organización, Robin-san? – preguntó la niña con inocencia y su padre se tensó al instante.

—¡Ah, no, Shana, ella ya no es parte de aquella organización!, usted no… no tiene nada en contra de Arabasta, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no. – dijo con suavidad la mujer. —Este país es un lugar lleno de cultura e historia, jamás me atrevería a dañarle, pero si lo que busca es una disculpa por los destrozos de aquellos días le puedo ofrecer una, con la aclaración de que sólo buscaba mi protección más que otra cosa.

—Ya veo. – el hombre asintió conmovido.

—Robin era perseguida por el Gobierno Mundial, así que sólo estaba con Crocodile por seguridad personal. – explicó Chopper, en una pose de seguridad muy tierna.

—Viejo… comida. – insistió Luffy en medio de toda la conversación.

—¡Luffy! – ahora eran Nami y Sanji quienes le regañaban.

—Me encantaría ofrecerle algo, Luffy-sama, pero… no tengo mucho. – el hombre cambió a un perfil compungido. Los Mugiwaras resintieron ese cambio en su carácter.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Paku-san? – preguntó Chopper con discreción. —¿Seguro que no necesita atención médica?

—Bueno, la verdad es que me duele mucho la espalda. – dijo agradecido.

—Le revisaré, por favor, desvístase del torso. – el gentil usuario Zoan se acercó con toda la intensión de revisarlo. Al preciso momento que observó su piel, tan maltratada, llena de moretes y rasguños alzó los ojos impresionados.

—¿Cómo está mi padre, Chopper-sensei? – más que emocionado por referirse a él como un médico, Chopper endureció el rostro y miró con preocupación a la niña y a su tripulación.

—Paku-san, tiene un esquince de la columna torácica, seguramente T-10 y T-11 esté dañadas con más gravedad.

—Oh, ya, un daño misterioso. – exclamó Luffy, aparentemente era el único que no conocía sobre dichos términos.

—¿Ah sí? – suspiró con tristeza el pobre aldeano. —¿Pero todavía podré trabajar?

—¿Bromea? – Chopper se escandalizó. —Si sigue haciendo lo que sea que haga sus vértebras podrías desviarse o peor aún… fracturarse.

—Correré el riesgo. – dijo con tranquilidad y resignación.

—Oiga, señor. No soy doctor pero creo que lo que Chopper dijo sonaba grave, ¿Por qué no avisa a su trabajo que se encuentra enfermo y descansa un poco? – sugirió Usopp, asustado por el diagnóstico del reno.

—Me temo que si hago eso la armada real me arrestaría. – suspiró Paku. —Tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, no sé, pero este país se encuentra mal desde hace unos meses. – bajó el rostro con mucho cansancio. —El nuevo rey nos manda a trabajar al desierto para que amurallemos la isla, muchos han muerto por ello, si yo dejó de ir a trabajar entonces me arrestarán y no podré cuidar de Shana.

—Oto-san. – la niña bajó la mirada en un gesto miserable.

—¡Oye, oye, espera un segundo! – Sanji berreó confundido. —¿A qué se refiere con el "nuevo rey"? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Cobra-san?

—Es cierto, desde que llegamos intentamos hacer contacto con el palacio y nadie nos respondió, pensamos que algo estaba pasando y decidimos entrar a Alubarna para hablar con Vivi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – ahora fue Nami la confundida.

—¿Cobra-san, Vivi? – Paku les miró perturbado. —¿Entonces el rumor sí era cierto?

—¿Qué rumor? – preguntó Zoro mientras se sentaba en el suelo polvoriento de aquella vivienda.

—Bueno… - tragó saliva. —Hace un año… después de la batalla contra Kurohige y la muerte del Almirante de la flota Akainu, salió a la luz un rumor que decía algo sobre una conexión criminal respecto a la familia real de Arabasta y el nuevo Rey de los Piratas.

—¿Quién pudo haber dicho eso? – se puso a pensar la arqueóloga del grupo.

—Los altos mandos del Gobierno Mundial llegaron a Arabasta y destituyeron al Rey Cobra-sama y a la princesa Vivi-sama. – explicó el cansado individuo.

—¡¿Qué?! – Luffy exclamó algo impactado mientras se llenaba la boca del pan que le había conseguido a Shana. —¿Qué está diciendo? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Dónde está Vivi?

—Sí, a dónde la llevaron. – preguntó Chopper, también conmocionado.

—No lo sé. – el hombre negó con pesar. —El rumor decía que la princesa había hecho un trato con Mugiwara no Luffy para derrocar a antes Shichibukai Crocodile. Como se trataba de usted, el nuevo Rey Pirata, el gobierno no tardó en inculpar a Vivi-sama y decir que hasta la fecha usted mantenía contacto con ella. – siguió contando el hombre.

—No volvimos a hablar con Vivi desde lo que sucedió hace años. – explicó Zoro. —Vinimos a Arabasta para saludarle, de hecho.

—¿Entonces son amigos de Vivi-sama?

—No somos simplemente amigos. – respondió Luffy, acababa de comer pero se veía perturbado. —Somos nakamas.

—¿Nakamas? – el hombre abrió los ojos admirado. —Vaya…

—¡¿Y quién es el desgraciado que se ha atrevido a ocupar el lugar de mi hermosa Vivi-chan?! – preguntó ardiendo el cocinero.

—Un Tenryuubito… o bueno, uno de los últimos. – miró a Luffy, Paku parecía muy extasiado en este momento. —Desde que Dragón, el revolucionario se encargó de derrocar al Gorosei han ocurrido muchos cambios en el mundo, pero como… aún estamos en un proceso de transición, algunos nobles mundiales se han resistido al cambio, yendo a lugares lejanos y apoderándose de esas tierras para poder seguir viviendo alejados del ejército revolucionario. – explicó temblorosamente Paku.

—Tiene sentido. – prosiguió Robin. —Después de la guerra varios Tenryuubitos fueron arrestados, algunos más incluso transformados para que se convirtieron en personas renovadas para la nueva era. No me sorprendería que algunos huyeran de aquella y quisieran seguir en el poder.

—Pero… ¿El padre de Luffy no tendría que estar preparado para ello? – intervino Usopp. —Por que dejar que un Tenryuubito se escape y haga tantos estragos en una nación, como si nada, debería ser un acontecimiento rápidamente reprendido.

—Posiblemente los marines que aún le son fieles al viejo gobierno, junto con otros agentes de la realiza protejan a estos nobles. No en vano la Marina también se encuentra en una crisis institucional. – explicó Robin.

—¡Pero que hijo de…! – Sanji calló cuando recordó que estaba en presencia de una niña. —Ejem. – carraspeó para controlar su enojo, sacó un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca, apagado. —Paku-san, ¿El pueblo de Arabasta no h hecho nada al respecto? Me preocupa también que Vivi-chan y Cobra-san hayan sido llevados a no sé dónde.

—Intentamos rebelarnos pero… - apretó los puños. —Fuimos castigados. – se llevó las manos al rostro. —Eramos tan felices cuando la familia real gobernaba este reino, Cobra-sama era una persona muy amable y siempre se preocupaba por su reino, él jamás… - y lloró, lleno de estrés y resentimientos. —Arabasta caerá y todo por culpa del nuevo rey.

—¡No! – todos se volvieron sorprendidos cuando se encontraron con el rostro duro de Luffy. —Eso nunca. – se levantó del suelo, pareció estar muy molesto. —No permitiremos que Arabasta caiga sólo porque un Tenryuubito así lo desea. – a Luffy no le gustaban los nobles mundiales, no sólo por lo que pasó cuando era niño y Sabo fue atacado por uno, también porque intenraron vender a Keimi como si fuera un siempre trozo de carne; les odiaba por lo que le hicieron a Hatchan y el trauma tan grande que le habían hecho pasar a Hancock y sus hermanas. Eran de lo peor y no los soportaba.

—Luffy tiene razón. – apoyó Robin, siempre en contra de la reprensión.

—¡Sí, Arabasta el hogar de nuestra amiga, no dejaremos que lo hagan pedazos nomás por que sí! – Nami se levantó con coraje.

—¡Por mi querida Vivi-chan, no dejaremos que le hagan daño a este país y a las hermosas chicas que viven aquí! – Sanji estaba ardiendo.

—¡Sí, hagámoslo por Vivi! – gritó Chopper.

—¡Bien, creo que tenemos una aventura entre manos! – comentó Usopp.

—¡Aww, muero por ver qué haremos! – el cuerpo enorme de Franky se levantó por la emoción y junto sus brazos.

—¡Yohohoho! Cuente conmigo, Luffy-san. – Brook se levantó y tomó su sable, listo para lo que fuese.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Luffy? – preguntó Zoro, también ambientado.

—Vamos al palacio, le patearé el trasero a ese inútil Tenryuubito y rescataremos a Vivi, donde sea que la tengan.

—¡¿Realmente harán eso?! – el hombre parecía muy emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso.

—¡¿Crees que dejaré que destruyan el país de uno de mis nakamas sólo porque sí?! – pareció ofendido. —¡Vamos, cabrones! – abrió la puerta y gritó a todo pulmón en la calle. —¡Vamos al palacio y recatemos a Vivi! – el grito despertó a las personas que estaban en las casas vecinas, quienes se asomaron por las ventanas y puertas llenas de conmoción.

Los Mugwaras comenzaron a avanzar por la calle, dejando atrás a la familia que les había ayudado y una gran neblina de comentarios por parte de los aldeanos.

—Oye, ¿No es ese Monkey D. Luffy?

—¿Estás loco? Monkey D. Luffy es un gigante que se come a sus enemigos.

—¡Por dios, son los Mugiwara!

—¡Es el Rey de los Piratas, han invadido Arabasta!

—¡Van al palacio! ¡Van al palacio!

Los gritos se hicieron mayores y al cabo de un tiempo, en el cual los piratas no se percataron, la tripulación entera fue seguida por una gran cantidad de personas quienes, entre curiosos y temerosos, pensaban ver lo que se armaría en el palacio una vez que el legendario Mugiwara no Luffy se apoderara de éste.

Cuando localizaron el palacio, todos los Mugiwaras, quienes caminaban en formación de abanico, con Luffy al frente, quitaban de su paso a las personas que intentaban atacar a su capitán. Pero era más que obvio que, cuando llegaron todos los encargados de proteger el palacio Luffy alzó una mano al aire para que no se molestaran en atacar, tan sólo una expansión de su Haki del conquistador bastó para derribar a todos a su paso. Las personas exclamaron escandalizadas al ver la invulnerabilidad del pirata y sus nakamas.

—¡Señor, señor, nos invaden! – uno de los soldados entró corriendo como loco a la sala del trono. En donde Charloss se encontraba contemplando el espectáculo de bailarinas que le habían prometido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – no le creyó.

—¡Nos invaden, majestad! ¡Es él…! ¡El gran Mugiwara no Luffy! – su rostro palidecía, más Saint-Charloss no estaba alarmado.

—Bah, encárguense de ese fantoche, sea quien sea.

—Majestad, me parece que no comprende. – su sirviente, el que siempre estaba con él también temblaba. —Se trata del Rey de los Piratas…

—¿Quién?

Y la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, mientras detrás de ella una gran pila de soldados caía desmayada y unos pasos firmes se acercaban en medio de la conmoción. La tensión creció notablemente entre los guardias que estaban designado a esa sala. Charloss también lo sintió y ante la sola idea de que se tratara de _él_, aquel sucio pirata del pasado, el monstruo que se atrevió a mancillas su rostro apareciera lo hizo sudar de ansiedad.

—¡Muéstrate! – ordenó el noble y entonces, de entre el polvo, los escombros y la sombra el sonido de las sandalias de Luffy precedieron su figura la cual, automáticamente dejó pasmados a los soldados que supuestamente protegerían al rey.

Luffy entró a la enorme sala del palacio y tras él sus piratas. Todos serios y listos para luchar. En realidad, entrar al palacio había sido más sencillo de lo que imaginaron. Luffy se había dedicado a noquearlos a todos para evitar lastimar gente inocente, por lo que no se ensuciaron las manos. Un silencio denso se atravesó entre ellos y Charloss, de un momento a otro pasó saliva al ver el sombrero de paja que cubría los ojos del pirata.

—¿Tú eres el Rey de Arabasta? – preguntó Luffy, su voz era aterradora.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? – el rey frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres tú, sucio campesino? ¿Por qué armaste tanto escándalo en mi palacio?

—¡¿Tú palacio?! – Sanji estuvo tentado a saltar de ahí y destrozarle el rostro de una patada, pero Luffy lo detuvo con una mano, indicándole que no se entrometiera.

—¿Dónde está Vivi y su papá?

—¿Vivi? ¿Quién es esa? – hizo un gesto de asco. —Tú. – señaló a un soldado. —¿Quién es ella?

—Es… es la princesa que… antes gobernaba aquí. – informó, estaba muy asustado, tanto por Luffy como por el Tenryuubito.

—¡Oh, te refieres a la chica de pelo azul! – Charloss se rió un poco. —¿La plebeya que mandé a prisión? Ella debe estar muy lejos ahora.

—¿Prisión? – Nami apretó entre sus manos su arma. —¿Cómo que a prisión?

—Ella no era digna de gobernar este reino, yo soy el nuevo rey porque así lo deseo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—¿Vivi está encerrada? – masculló Luffy, furioso. —¡¿Tú la condenaste?!

—¡¿Y qué si así fuera?! ¡No puedes tocarme, nadie puede tocarme! – se carcajeó mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Soy el Rey y haré lo que me plazca! ¡Todo este miserable país es mío! ¡Todo lo es!

—¡Silencio! – ordenó Luffy su voz intimidó a Charloss automáticamente. Levantó la cabeza con parsimonia y en ese instante el noble reconoció su rostro, tembló de los pies a la cabeza y la boca se le secó en el acto.

—Tú… - lo reconocía, claro que sí. —Tú eres ese pirata… el de Shabondy.

—¿Shabondy? – Chopper miró a Luffy.

—¡Oye, esto sí que es una coincidencia! – exclamó Usopp.

—Vaya, que mala suerte tiene este tonto. – gruñó Zoro.

—¡Eres ese maldito pirata! – ahora Charloss estaba furioso. —¡¿Por qué no estás muerto?!

—Nadie puede derrotar al Rey de los Piratas. – explicó con simpleza Luffy.

—¡Yo te mataré! – sacó de su bolsillo un enorme rifle y le apuntó con mucho miedo e ira. —¡Te destruiré la cabeza! – le disparó y por un momento pensó que le había matado… mas al momento de contemplar cómo la bala rebotaba en su duro cuerpo de goma cayó de espaldas.—No, no, no puede ser cierto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? – exclamó Luffy, acercándose lentamente hacia él. —¿Piensas que me derrotarás con eso?

—¡No te acerques! – y le disparó hasta descargar su arma, pero nunca le hirió. —¡No, no otra vez! – gritó escandalizado.

—¡Regrésale el reino a Vivi! – vociferó Luffy y estiró su brazo para tomarle del cuello de su vestimenta y halarlo hasta él. —¡Tú no eres el rey de Arabasta! ¡No lo permitiré!

—¡Si me golpeas dejarás a este reino sin rey y perecerá! ¡No puedes tocarme! ¡¿Quieres morirte?! ¡¿Quieres que Arabasta se quede sin un rey?! ¡Si eso pasa… entonces la Marina…!

—¡Silencio! – Luffy castañeó los dientes, cansado de escucharle hablar.

—¡No puedes tocarme… no puedes tocarme…! – gritó desesperadamente el hombre ignorando la advertencia de Luffy.

—¡¿Ah sí?! – lo dejó en el suelo y le dio la espalda, todos se quedaron expectantes, Luffy retrocedía.

—¡Sí, sí, será mejor que desaparezcas! ¿Entiendes? ¡No puedes destronarme, Arabasta es mía!

—¡Eso nunca! – y Luffy se volvió hacia él, dándole tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, mandándole a volar contra las paredes de aquella exquisita sala de marfil y mármol. Al instante, Charloss quedó completamente inconsciente. Todos exclamaron asustados al ver esto.

—¡Golpeó a un Teryuubito! – exclamó uno de los soldados.

—¡Arabasta no es de nadie! ¡Es el hogar de mi nakama! ¡Jamás desprotegería a un nakama ni a su hogar!

—Luffy… - Chopper se enterneció al escuchar eso, justamente por esa forma de pensar había podido quedarse en Drum y salvar a su gente.

—¡Arabasta no se quedará sin un rey! – le dijo a los soldados que parecían tensos. —¡¿Quieren un rey?! ¡Lo tendrán!

—¿Luffy? – sus compañeros se quedaron perplejos por lo que acababa de hacer el moreno.

El Rey Pirata se acercó al trono y se sentó, cruzando los brazos y aún con una cara llena de furia.

—¡Yo seré su nuevo rey! ¡Declaro a Arabasta… como mi territorio! – gritó fuerte y claro. Después de esto, todos se quedaron en una sola pieza, sólo el viento sonó con cierta prudencia en medio del acontecimiento.

Y entonces, un murmullo, tan fuerte y claro que se extendía desde afuera del palacio. Luffy se levantó y se hizo acompañar de sus amigos para ver todo ese alboroto. Lo que se encontró fue con todo el pueblo de Alubarna que parecía bailar y al mismo tiempo gritar con desesperación.

—¡Ahí está! – gritó uno. —¡Es el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Ha destronado al Tenryuubito!

—¡Lo hemos oído todo! – gritó una señora. —¡Nos ha salvado!

—Estás personas están coreando a Luffy. – concluyó Sanji, muy sorprendido.

—¡Viva Monkey D. Luffy! – gritó entonces la multitud. —¡Viva el Rey Pirata! ¡Que viva el Rey! ¡Que viva el Rey!

—¡¿Qué?! – los Mugiwaras miraron a Luffy asustados y escandalizados, pero en cambio Luffy parecía estar firme en su papel.

—¡Que viva el rey! ¡Larga vida al Rey de los Piratas! – seguían gritando.

—Luffy, ¿Vas enserio? – preguntó Zoro, preocupado. —Estás personas te están alabando.

—Debemos recuperar a Vivi… hasta entonces… ¡Yo protegeré Arabasta! – declaró con valor y decisión, esto provocó que las personas gritaran aún más complacidas.

—Parece que somos los soberanos de este país. – dijo Robin, con cierta gracia.

—Esto no es gracioso, ¿Qué no se supone que somos piratas? – comentó Nami, preocupada.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? – rió Franky. —Luffy habló claro, protegeremos esta nación hasta que sus antiguos líderes regresen… pero mientras eso pasa… - Franky alzó los brazos emocionado. —¡Larga vida al rey Luffy!

—¡Franky! – Nami gimió perturbada.

—Pues qué más da, ¡Larga vida al Rey! – gritó Sanji, igualmente emocionado.

—¡¿Tú también, Sanji-kun?!

—¡Yohohoho! ¡Viva el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Viva Luffy-san!

—¡Sí, nosotros protegeremos este país! – exclamó Usopp.

—¡Sí, sí, Luffy, Luffy, eso es! – festejó Chopper a la par.

—Parece que no tenemos más remedio que seguir la corriente. – comentó Robin.

—¡Pero…! - se giró al primer oficial. - ¡Zoro, Luffy acaba de…!

—Ya lo escuchaste, Nami. Protegeremos del país de nuestra nakama hasta que la encontremos. Ha sido una orden directa del capitán.

Ante las palabras de Zoro la chica simplemente suspiró con resignación. Espera que esto no les causara _tantos_ problemas.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, disculpen los horrores de ortografía y gramática, la he revisado pero es posible que se me hayan escapado. Espero que este capítulo fuese satisfactorio. ¡Viva el rey!**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Noticia de última hora

**Bueno, lamento mucho el retraso pero me tienen trabajando en las minas de sal. Ah, es broma, la verdad es que he estado tan ocupada en la escuela que no me dan tiempo para nada, pero espero que este capítulo recompense la espera. Sin más, gracias. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Noticia de última hora.**

* * *

Los aplausos y los gritos motivados del gentío incomodó a Luffy, lo que en un momento se supone era simplemente para dejar en claro a ese maldito Tenryuubito que no le permitiría usurpar el trono de Vivi se transformó en una abierta declaración de poderío por parte del pirata. A Luffy le gustaban los héroes, los admiraba y sentía que eran personas dignas de respeto, muy "cool" según su definición. Pero él no se consideraba a sí mismo como un héroe o guerrero de la justicia, él era un defensor, defendía a sus nakamas y a lo que fuera importante para ellos.

Ya lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado, desde que salvó a Zoro de ser ejecutado, desde que protegió a Nami de la crueldad de Arlong, peleó para proteger el Baratie, resguardó la bandera de Hiruluk, ya había peleado por Arabasta; incluso protegió a un potencial rival durante la guerra de Marineford simplemente porque Shirohige era importante para su hermano Ace. Sin embargo, lejos de que alguien pudiera reprocharle y más bien alabarlo por ello, Luffy no buscaba la aprobación de nadie excepto de sus nakamas.

—¡Ya basta! – vociferó cuando se sintió aturdido de tanta celebración. —¡Anden todos a sus casas! ¡Yo no soy un héroe, así que dejen de alabarme! – había caído en cuenta de ello después de un rato y estaba comenzando a cansarse.

—¡Pero usted nos ha salvado! – gritó un anciano de entre la multitud.

—¡¿Por qué lo ha hecho, verdad?! – gritó ahora un grupo de jóvenes que estaban más al pendiente de ello. El Gobierno Mundial siempre les había hecho creer que los piratas eran la escoria del mar, que sólo gustaban de dañar y arrebatar lo más preciado, pero, ahora con lo ocurrido, cuando vieron a aquel Tenryuubito abusando de su poder y cómo el Gobierno lo defendía perdieron toda ilusión y comenzaron a considerar que quizá había muchas cosas que con anterioridad les enseñaron que podrían ser mentira.

—¡¿No va a saquearnos, verdad?! – gritó una anciana, más precavida.

—¡Por supuesto que no! – gruñó Luffy, ofendido. —Arabasta es el hogar de Vivi, jamás haría eso.

—¡Eh, entonces podemos confiar en él! – gritaron de nuevo conmocionados.

—¡Ya basta, dejen de gritar! – volvió a pedir Luffy, molesto por algo que simplemente les causaba más y más gusto a los habitantes de Alubarna.

—No creo que estas personas comprendan los sentimientos de Luffy-san. – dijo Brook, al pendiente de lo que sucedía.

—Luffy. – Zoro le llamó. —Termina con esto, para poder averiguar que está pasando.

—Eso intento, pero estas personas…

—¡Bien, todos! – gritó Franky mientras hacía una pose divertida con sus enormes brazos. —¡El rey necesita reconsiderar algunas cosas, así que por favor regresen a sus ocupaciones o lo que sea que estén haciendo, aww!

—¡Eso, exactamente! – Luffy asintió exasperado y dio media vuelta para entrar al palacio. Los Mugiwaras le siguieron y los guardias del castillo tuvieron que reprimir a las personas que comenzaban a gritar para pedir y preguntarle cosas que, sinceramente, Luffy no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Cuando entraron al palacio los sirvientes, de los cuales algunos ya habían tenido la oportunidad de atender a Luffy hacía algunos años, se formaron enfrente de él, esperando sus órdenes.

—¿Dónde dejaron al Tenryuubito? – preguntó Usopp, acordándose de él.

—Lo hemos puesto en prisión, mi señor. – se inclinó un joven, flacucho y temeroso.

—¿Señor? – Usopp se sonrojó levemente. —¡Ah, que va! No es para tanto, hombre. – quitó pena al asunto.

—Exacto. – profesó Nami. —No hemos hecho esto para gobernar enserio Arabasta, ¿verdad? – rápidamente se dirigió a Luffy.

—No. – él negó con simpleza. —Oigan, ustedes… ¿Dónde está Vivi, el papá de Vivi y el viejo que se viste como una chica?

—Tal como lo dijo Charloss-sama, los han llevado a prisión… Igaram-san está en la cárcel del palacio.

—¿En la cárcel? ¿Qué ha hecho algo malo?

—No, mi señor. – seguía hablándole con respeto. —Pero el rey Charloss nos pidió que encerramos a todo aquel que tuviera que ver con la familia real.

—¡Eso es inaudito! – profesó Sanji, molesto. —Liberen al viejo inmediatamente.

—También tráiganos algo de comer, muero de hambre. – agregó Luffy sacando la lengua.

—También a los otros dos, ¿Recuerdan? – dijo Chopper. —Los que tenían una fruta Zoan.

—Sí, mi señor. – repitió el guardia y ante esto Chopper comenzó a bailar contento.

—¡Que me llames así no quiere decir que esté halagado, idiota!

Los guardias que estaban cerca se dijeron entre ellos que parecía todo lo contrario.

—¡Bien, en lo que van por el viejo comamos! – pidió Luffy contento. —¡Hagamos un banquete!

—¡Si, majestad! – respondieron en coro el resto de los sirvientes y se esfumaron a la cocina.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un buen servicio. – agregó Franky, entretenido.

—Señores y señoritas. – dijo uno de los guardias. —Pasen a la sala de estar por favor, en un momento les avisaremos para que pasen a comer.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido. – demandó Luffy mientras se encaminaban hacia una sala llena de cojines de hilos de oro y plata.

…

Las reglas eran sencillas y ellos las conocían porque… las habían creado personalmente. Las luces se apagaban a las nueve de la noche, las comidas tenían horarios estrictos de nueve de la mañana, una de la tarde y ocho de la noche. Sólo contaban con una manta por litera, si querían ir al baño debían esperar horarios específicos en los que cada centinela de cada guardia debía acceder a concederles.

Igaram suspiró tristemente mientras visualizaba los barrotes de la prisión. Al igual que él, Pell y Chaka estaban encerrados en diferentes celdas, con la diferencia de que Pell y Chaka, al ser usuarios de una Akuma no Mi, portaban obligatoriamente esposas de kairoseki. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días exactos que estaba en la prisión real de Arabasta, siendo tratados como prisioneros de guerra o algo por el estilo.

Desde que el Gobierno Mundial llegó e impuso el poder del Tenryuubito éstos no pudieron hacer prácticamente mucho. El ejército real lucho por que su rey y princesa fuesen protegidos, pero de nuevo, al ser parte del Gobierno Mundial, tenían restricciones armamentistas a diferencia de ellos. La Marina, o por lo menos aquellos oficiales que todavía le era fiel al viejo Gobierno Mundial, obviamente antes de la exitosa revolución, defendieron al Noble Mundial y protegieron sus intereses.

Se llevaron al rey y a Vivi, los encerraron en prisión y desde entonces no habían visto la luz del sol. Hasta ese día…

—¡Abran las puertas! – gritó el alcaide y los tres guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que, en una camilla transportaban al Tenryuubito que habían impuesto su mandato.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – exclamó incrédulo Pell, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¡Igaram-san! – dos guardias del palacio llegaron presurosos y con una enorme sonrisa. Ellos al igual que varios, conocían la noticia sobre la derrota del nuevo rey y cómo Mugiwara no Luffy, el mismo pirata que los había liberado de Crocodile les había liberado del Tenryuubito.

—¡Qué pasa! – Igaram se pegó a los barrotes impaciente.

—¡Noticia de última hora, señor! – rápidamente los guardias de la prisión comenzaron a abrir las celdas y a quitarle las cadenas a los generales. —¡Monkey D. Luffy ha derrocado al Tenryuubito!

—¿Monkey D…? – entonces reacción abriendo la boca y los ojos en una onomatopeya que, sin duda era graciosa. —¡Luffy-kun!

—¡No es posible! – argumentó Chakra, también muy impresionado.

—Luffy-kun… - Pell sonrió. —Seguramente ha traído consigo a Vivi-sama. – casi derrama lágrimas de felicidad ante ese pensamiento. Mas el centinela negó lentamente.

—No señor, el Rey Pirata llegó de la nada y sólo su tripulación le acompañaba, no ha traído a nadie más.

—¡Tenemos que hablar con él inmediatamente! – demandó Igaram.

—Precisamente por eso Igaram-san. – el guardia sonrió. — Mugiwara-san dijo que quería verlos. Además de que… prometió proteger al pueblo mientras recuperaran el orden de las cosas.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! – dijo emocionado el hombre de los risos dorados. Conociendole, definitivamente el Rey de los Piratas sería el mejor guardián de Arabasta; así como el mejor aliado.

—Los trasladaremos de inmediato.- dijo otro mientras les acompañaba a la salida. Finalmente verían la luz del sol… Luffy había llegado justo a tiempo.

…

—La cena está servida, majestad. – dijo un mayordomo amablemente mientras los piratas se levantaban como si fueran una manada de lobos hambrientos, en especial Luffy.

—¡Comida! – gritó el moreno mientras entraba al gran comedor. Inmediatamente dos figuras se abalanzaron contra los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

—¡Carue! – gritó Chopper antes que nada.

—¡Oh, Pestañas! – Nami acarició al camello, ya más viejo, y éste le correspondió con dos corazones en sus ojos.

El pato revoloteó alrededor de los piratas, muy contento.

—¡Ah, qué alegría verte! – argumentó Luffy mientras reía.

—Dice que también se alegra de vernos. – tradujo Chopper sus aleteos y graznidos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo él.

—¡Aww, que animales más simpáticos! – agregó Franky mientras reía al ver dicha escena.

—¡Yohohoho! – Brook rio contribuyendo a la alegría del momento, lamentablemente al ver al esqueleto Carue y Pestañas retrocedieron hasta esconderse al otro lado de la mesa. —¿Oh, fue algo que dije?

—No se preocupen, es nakama, nakama. – repitió Chopper, para consolar a los pobres animales.

—¡Qué esperamos, vamos a comer! – pero como siempre el glotón de Luffy volvía a apresurar las cosas.

—Luffy, acabamos de ver a nuestros amigos después de mucho y sólo piensas en comer… - se lamentó Usopp.

—Yo también tengo hambre. – agregó Zoro. —¿Podríamos beber algo de sake? – preguntó con humildad el mejor espadachín del mundo a los sirvientes que estaban alrededor.

—Por supuesto. – asintió una mucama mientras corría a la cocina.

—¿Y dónde está Terracota-san? – preguntó Sanji, recordaron a la chef.

—Terracota-san no está en Arabasta por ahora, fue deportada por el Tenryuubito. – explicó uno de los guardias.

—¡¿Qué?! – exclamó molesto el cocinero. —¡Ese maldito noble mundial!

—Pe-Pero no se preocupe… ahora que no se encuentra podremos pedirle que vuelva, ¿No es así?

—Claro. – Sanji se apresuró a decir.

—Sentémonos a comer. – sugirió Nami mientras. —Carue, Pestañas… acompáñenos por favor. Me da mucho gusto verles.

Los animales asintieron y tomaron lugares. A decir verdad se veían bastante maltratados, por lo que Chopper les prometió que después de comer pondría manos a la obra y les sanaría.

Como siempre, la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas hizo de la cena un evento de lo más divertido y gracioso. Para aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de verlos hacía mucho tiempo fue nostálgico compartir con ellos una cena como esa.

—Majestad. – un mensajero se acercó a él con cautela. Conocía los mitos sobre el Rey pirata y lo feroz que podía ser en batalla, así que la precaución no estaba de más. —Tengo un mensaje por parte de… la compañía de construcción.

—¿Aaah? – pero Luffy tenía la boca llena.

—Los trabajadores se preguntan… si usted deseará que se paré la construcción del muro… - tragó saliva, siempre que hablaba con rey lo mandaban al diablo, esperaba que el pirata fuese un poco más razonable que el noble.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero que construyan esa cosa? – se quejó Luffy una vez que terminó de tragar. —Dile a esas personas que vayan a dormir una siesta o qué se yo… - dijo exasperado para llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

—A nosotros no nos interesa eso. – de repente habló Zoro. —Así que no se preocupen. ¿Pueden darme otra cerveza? – pidió ignorando de un momento a otro al mensajero.

—¡Sí! – era más que clara la alegría el chico. —¡Gracias, señor! – se retiró rápidamente, casi daba saltitos.

—¿Por qué todos actúan como si yo fuera alguna especia de marino? Todos me piden órdenes. – susurró Luffy mientras bebía de una gran tarro.

—Como reclamaste el trono en lugar del Tenryuubito te declaraste como el rey. Te obedecerán por eso, Luffy.- explicó Robin, disfrutando de una ternera.

—Qué tontería, yo no soy el rey, el papá de Vivi lo es.

—Bueno, supongo que al no estar él tú serías como su suplente.

—Mmm… - suspiró con fastidio y estiró la mano para robarle la comida a Usopp.

—¡Oye, Luffy, eso era mío!

—¡No pensaste rápido! – se burló él.

—¿Ah sí? Abre la boca.

—¿Qué abra qué? – entonces Usopp le lanzó una bala de picante. —¡Ah, me quemo! – Luffy comenzó a sacudirse mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar un barril de agua.

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar con la comida! – regañó Sanji.

—¡Él empezó! – se defendió Usopp.

—¡No me interesa saber quién empezó!

—¡Dios mío! – sorpresivamente la cena fue interrumpida por el grito lloroso de Igaram, quien había entrado corriendo seguido de Pell y Chaka. —¡El cielo nos ha enviado a los aliados perfectos! – exclamó con lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Oss-san! – Luffy se levantó al reconocerlo. —¡Cómo están!

—Luffy-kun… - Pell también estaba enternecido. —¿Qué estrella los ha guiado a Arabasta y en tiempos tan lamentables?

—Planeábamos visitar a Vivi. – platicó Nami. —Pero por lo visto llegamos en un tiempo de crisis.

—Está en lo correcto señorita. – entonces la mirada de Pell se desvió a Nico Robin, quien simplemente sonrió cuando se percató de su mirada. Los demás se dieron cuenta de eso. —Veo… que Nico Robin es vuestra nakama.

—Así es. – dijo Luffy, sin enterarse del todo de los pensamientos de Pell.

—Es un placer, señorita. – se le acercó con educación, a pesar de lo ocurrido recordaba lo que Vivi había dicho respecto a ella y el posible porqué Luffy la había hecho su nakama. —Las condiciones en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores, pero me alegra que ahora sea parte de los nakamas de Luffy-kun.

—El placer es todo mío y concuerdo con lo que dice, gracias.

—Creo que deberían comer antes de hablar y rememorar cosas. – sugirió Sanji al verles tan maltratados.

—Muchas gracias. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de comer y haber curado sus heridas los tres consejeros y los piratas se encontraban en la sala de estar. Las dudas finalmente serían resueltas e Igaram se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado.

—No es fácil de contar lo que sucedió… pero hace unos meses llegó a nuestra isla un gran barco del Gobierno Mundial. No sabíamos que pasaba pero llegó un Tenryuubito… venía huyendo de la tierra santa a causa de los revolucionarios. A pesar de todo, el miedo a ser despojado de su poder motivo a algunos a irse de la tierra que está sobre 10,000 metros al cielo.

—Entendemos eso, desde la muerte del Almirante de la Flota, los movimientos revolucionarios y la falta de seguridad han hecho a varios nobles escapar de aguas peligrosas o incluso han empezado a perder sus riquezas. – explicó Nami.

—Claro… y por esa razón invadieron Arabasta. Varios soldados del gobierno tomaron reprimendas contra el palacio. Obligaron al rey Cobra a retirarse y les amenazaron a muerte si no lo hacían. El pueblo intentó luchar, pero sin dudas nos superaban. Algunos marines siguen apoyando a la marina. Retiraron a los que les eran fieles a la familia real y a otros los deportaron. – contó Chaka.

—Vivi-sama y Cobra-sama fueron llevados por uno de los buques a una prisión, serían juzgados o algo así. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, nos superaban en número y nos tomaron presos. – Pell se veía bastante afectado y triste. —Al intimidar al pueblo y al ejército real, el Tenryuubito tomó poder y mandó construir un muro para protegerse del ejército revolucionario en caso de que éste llegase por él.

—¡Esos malditos! – Sanji, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se levantaron de sus asientos mientras rechinaban los dientes, muy furiosos.

—¡Vamos a dales una lección! – protestó Luffy.

—¡Cómo se atreven a hacer tal cosa! – ahora Sanji se quejaba.

—¡Tenemos que rescatar a Vivi! – dijo Chopper.

—Gracias por eso, muchas gracias. – agradeció Igaram, mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas. —Ahora que ha liberado a Arabasta del Tenryuubito, podremos reunir a varios y liderar un plan de rescate.

—¿Varios? – preguntó Robin. —Explíquese, ¿Dónde están exactamente los monarcas de esta tierra?

—Están en una prisión secreta y especial del gobierno.

—¿Impel Down? – Luffy alzó una ceja, ya se imaginaba algo así.

—No, esta prisión está reservada para prisioneros de guerra, nobles o algún otro tipo de delincuente que esté involucrado directamente con el Gobierno Mundial. – comentó Chaka. —Sabemos dónde está. En alguna ocasión la mencionaron antes, sólo los afiliados al Gobierno Mundial la conocen, como Cobra-sama era parte de esa mesa ejecutiva lo sabemos.

—Suena interesante. – sonrió Zoro. —¿Es un lugar muy seguro?

—Sí, lo peor de todo es que esta prisión es custodiada por… el CP. – Igaram tragó saliva, pensar en los poderosos agentes del gobierno le intimidaban.

—¿Cómo el CP9? – preguntó el espadachín. —Ya imagino algo bueno como eso, sería interesante.

—Bueno… no estamos seguros. – dijeron los consejeros.

—Bien, entonces iremos a recatar a Vivi. – Luffy se paró decidido.

—¿Ustedes? – Igaram les miró. —Pero… ¿Acaso podrán?

—Por favor, viejo. – como siempre el parlanchín francotirador intervino en la conversación. —Si Luffy pudo invadir y destrozar Impel Down… podremos con esto. – los años y las batallas le habían dado a Usopp una confianza invaluable.

—¡Ah, es verdad! – dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

—Luffy-kun, usted invadió Impel Down y salió de ahí en una pieza. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Iva-chan y los demás me ayudaron. – se encogió de brazos.

—Siempre haces cosas muy locas cuando te perdemos de vista. – comentó Franky, sonriendo.

—Tenía que buscar la manera de sacar a Ace de ahí. – respondió Luffy, su sonrisa era nostálgica y ligeramente triste.

—¿Está seguro de hacer esto, Luffy-kun? Es un lugar tan peligroso.

—No dude de él, Pell-san. – intervino Nami. —¿Es que ya lo olvidó? Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas.

—Cierto. – asintió con pena. —Supe de su batalla contra Kurohige… lo que dice Nami-san es cierto. – lamentó por haber dudado.

—¡Bien, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente!

—Espere, Luffy-kun, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera.

—Igaram-san tiene razón. – contribuyó Nami. —Si queremos rescatar a Vivi tenemos que estar preparados para todo, abastecernos y ubicar la prisión.

—Yo no tuve nada de eso cuando entré a Impel Down para rescatar a Ace. – se quejó Luffy.

—Hablando de eso, Luffy. ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar tú solo? – cuestionó interesando Usopp.

—Ah, Hancock me ayudó.

—¡¿Qué?! – escandalizado, Sanji lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa. —¡¿Estás hablando de la Emperatriz Pirata?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste para… para que te hiciera ese favor?!

—Hancock y yo somos amigos. – rio Luffy. —Me ayudó mucho, también en la guerra.

—¡Ah, eres un maldito suertudo! ¡Capitán mierdoso!

—Ustedes, dejen de pelear. – habló Zoro. —Cocinero, no tienes por que envidiar a Luffy por su suerte con las mujeres… - era evidente que quería burlarse de él.

—¡No te metas en esto, marimo!

—¿Ven? Es por esa actitud que prefieren planear las cosas… aunque sé que al final no servirá de nada. – esto último lo susurró para sí misma la navegante.

Y así continuaron pasando la noche. Tal como lo sugirió la chica los Mugiwaras y los consejeros planearon los hechos y comenzaron a idear un plan adecuado para rescatar a la princesa y a su padre.

Pero mientras los piratas conversaban, no sabían que una bomba mediática se desataba respecto al hecho de que ellos estuvieron en Arabasta. Los medios de comunicación no tardaron en esparcir la noticia. Para cuando menos acordaron, el periódico de la mañana ya había llegado a todos los rincones del mundo y encabezado dictaba: **¡Extra, extra! ¡Noticia de última hora! ¡El Rey de los Piratas se apodera de Arabasta!**

—¡Qué demonios…! – un espeso humo se esparció por toda la habitación cuando sostuvo el papel para leerlo de cerca. —¿Qué cree que está haciendo Mugiwara? ¿Qué no se supone que Arabasta era su aliada? – Smoker, el poderoso nuevo Almirante, discutía su cuartel mientras leída indignado lo que ocurría.

—¿Sucede algo, Smoker-san? – Tashigi, ahora con su nuevo rango de Contraalmirante entró a la oficina del Almirante al escucharle hablar.

—¿Ya leíste el periódico? – Smoker lo extendió hacia ella.

—¡Vaya! – abrió los ojos sorprendida. —¿Por qué Mugiwara haría algo así? ¿No se supone que Nefertari Vivi es su aliada?

—Sospecho… - Smoker encendió un habano. —Que lejos de tratarse de una invasión o saqueo, Mugiwara está haciendo algo inesperado…

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿No hemos tenido prohibido el acceso a Arabasta, últimamente?

—Bueno, el rey solicito por escrito que ciertos oficiales se encargaran de la seguridad de esa zona.

—¿No crees que es sospechoso? Y ahora esto. – señaló el periódico. —La última vez que estuvimos en Arabasta nos topamos con una desagradable conspiración.

—¿Por qué cree que…?

—Mmm, son sólo suposiciones pero… - se levantó mientras cargaba consigo su capa de almirante. —Cuando se trata de Mugiwara no puede ser algo bueno.

—¿Piensa ir a Arabasta? – eso desconcertó a la espadachín.

—¿Tú que crees? – Smoker sonreía. Desde hacía tiempo que deseaba algo de acción. Estar encerrado en una oficina no había sido parte del trato cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de almirante. Ahora comprendía que quizá cometió un error al aceptarlo.

…

El sol salía afable en la villa Fusha y Garp, como era costumbre, se levantaba muy temprano para su caminata diurna por la playa. A pesar de ser viejo y haberse retirado no dejaba de entrar, si la vida le había enseñado algo y lo había aprendido a base de mucho dolor, era que siempre tenías que estar preparado para todo.

Una vez terminada su caminata, la cual consistía en cargar dos enormes rocas alrededor de la isla decidió visitar a los bandidos de la Montaña Corvo para variar.

—¡Buenos días! – gritó, todavía era temprano así que los bandidos seguían dormidos.

—¡Qué tienen de buenos! – Dadan emergió de pronto con una cara de pocos amigos.

—He dicho… buenos días. – gruñó Garp.

—Ah, Garp. – cuando lo reconoció simplemente bostezó y lo dejó pasar; desde aquella ocasión, en la cual Dadan le había dado de palos a Garp cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ace, le había perdido miedo y respeto, ahora lo trataba como a un hombre más, ya no había razón para intimidarse por él. —No esperaba que fueras tú. – se estiró y caminó entre el montón de hombres dormidos.

—Son unos flojos. – dijo el viejo marine.

—No tenemos por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. – se defendió Dadan. —¿Quieres té… o prefieres sake?

—Té está bien. – aunque le gustaba beber prefirió algo ligero.

—Como quieras. – se dispuso a hacerlo. Era fácil ver la diferencia entre la actitud de Dadan para con Garp después de lo ocurrido en Marineford. A pesar de que le había perdonado y vuelto a hablar, la química era diferente y Garp lo sabía, por eso ya era menos hostil con ella cada vez que la visitaba. Cierta parte de Garp aún se sentía culpable.

—¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó el marine, para romper la tensión.

—Bien… pero mis rodillas me están matando últimamente. – se quejó. —Ya estoy vieja. Tus nietos me robaron mis mejores años. – agregó con algo de nostalgia.

—Lo sé, eran unos renacuajos muy inquietos.

—¡Jefa! – entraron corriendo Dogra y Magra. —¡Mire esto! – traían consigo el periódico. —¡Ah, hola Garp-san! – saludaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Curly Dadan.

—El periódico de hoy. Miren. – lo extendieron sobre el piso de madera y al instante la sorpresa los invadio.

—¿Qué Luffy invadió un país? – Garp endureció el rostro. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Dudo que sea por motivos malvados. – agregó Dogra, comprensivo.

—Yo también. – contribuyó Magra.

—Sólo espero que esto no le traiga problemas. – suspiró Garp. Desde que Luffy se había vuelto el Rey Pirata había dejado de preocuparse tanto por él, como las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y después de tantas cosas estaba seguro que Luffy no tenía muchos enemigos poderosos. Además, como la Marina estaba en un periodo de transición no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no hiciera nada estúpido y por Dios, que esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

…

—¡Señor, mire esto! – Daz Bones, quien estaba afeitándose desvió su vista cuando uno de sus hombres llegó cargando el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto llegó hace unos minutos. – el asesino a sueldo tomó el periódico y leyó en silencio.

—Vaya. Qué interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante, Daz? – Crocodile, un poco más viejo pero igual de temido llegó a la escena exhalando humo de su puro.

—Adivina. – Daz le dio el periódico.

—Oh… - murmuró mientras sonreía un poco. —Que coincidencia.

—¿Cree que Mugiwara haya invadido realmente a ese país?

—No. Yo no me tragaría algo como eso, quizá el Gobierno exagera, como siempre. – dejó caer el periódico al suelo. —Conozco a Mugiwara, sé que nunca haría algo como eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. – comenzó a alegarse de ahí. —En realidad dejó de importarme hace mucho… - y Crocodile se fue del lugar tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

…

Dragón terminó su taza de café y miró atentamente las palabras impresas.

—¡Ah, esto es un ultraje! – Dramatizó Ivankov.—¡¿Cómo se atreven a ensuciar el nombre de Luffy-boy así?! – era claro que las atrocidades que describían del Rey Pirata enojaba al okama, quien había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de primera mano la nobleza del moreno.

—¿Arabasta, eh? – dijo Dragón, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Es que no estás molesto, Dragón?

—Para nada. – dijo con total calma. —Luffy ya no es un niño, es el Rey de los Piratas y sé que no haría tal cosa como los medios dicen. – carraspeó. —En realidad… creo que algo está pasando en Arabasta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esa parte del Grand Line está lejos de nosotros… la Marina está en una situación difícil ahora… Sería el blanco perfecto para saqueadora o bandidos… Es un país pequeño comparado con otros. – Como siempre, la mente maestra de Dragón empezaba a trabajar.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que esto es una artimaña del Gobierno Mundial?

—Posiblemente. – se levantó y fue a un Den-Den Mushi, mas no levantó la bocina. —Ivankov, ¿Quién es el comandante más cercano a esa zona?

—¿Quién? Pues… - hizo memoria.

—Será mejor que mandemos a alguien a investigar la situación de Arabasta. – descolgó el Den Den Mushi.

—¡Oh, ya recordé quien! – exclamó Iva-chan, pero para entonces Dragón ya había pedido que le comunicaran con su comandante.

…

—Oye, muchacho. – Crocus, un poco más viejo y cansado, quien había estado encargado de custodiar los Cabos Gemelos, tenía compañía. La gran ballena Laboon se había ido hacía unos meses, debido a que su familia nadaba en las cercanías, por lo que el viejo le había pedido que fuese haya y les conociera. Como era sumamente inteligente, el animal acepto su petición.

Ahora estaba solo, pero de vez en cuando tenía visitas, ya fuese Rayleigh o algún otro pirata conocido. En esta ocasión, acababa de entrar a Grand Line un muchacho que aparentemente viajaba solo. Debido a que el chico había estado cansado por su viaje desde el South Blue, de donde se había encargado de ciertas cosas, se había quedado a descansar unos días con Crocus.

—¿Umm? – el muchacho leía el periódico el día y parecía estar muy entretenido.

—Tu Den Den Mushi ha estado sonando desde hace rato. – traía el desayuno, unos ricos huevos con jamón.

—Sí, lo sé. – dijo sin más para darle la vuelta a las hojas. —¿No le parece una noticia interesante la de hoy? – le dio el periódico.

—¡Pero qué cosas! – Crocus pasó saliva al leer. —Conozco muy bien al Rey de los Pirata Monkey D. Luffy y sé que no podría hacer tal cosa… ¿O sí?

—No, por supuesto que no. – el joven se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí. – el Den Den Mushi volvía a sonar. —Disculpe. – finalmente atendió. —¿Diga?

—_Ya te habrás enterado._ – dijo una voz del otro lado.

—Claro.

—_¿Qué piensas al respecto?_

—Que algo debe estar pasando en ese país para que digan tal cosa. Luffy no hace ese tipo de… atrocidades.

—_Quiero que vayas a investigar y nos informes… Sabo. _

—Descuida, viejo. – una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y Crocus lo miró sin entender. —Hoy mismo emprenderé camino a Arabasta.

**Continuará…**

**Las cosas comienzan a tornarse con un matiz diferente, espero que les vaya gustando a cómo está tomando forma este fic. Saludos y espero leernos pronto. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Plan Preeliminar

**Sé que he tardado siglos, pero la verdad es que el tiempo y la inspiración se me escapan fríamente de las manos. Compensaré la tardanza con este capítulo largo. Espero que lo disfruten... ¡Y por favor perdonen mis horrores de ortografía!**

* * *

**-5-**

**Plan preliminar. **

* * *

El poderoso noble Roswald bramó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estaba más que convencido que su hijo había cometido una tontería al forzar su destino sobre Arabasta, sabía muy bien que huir a las tierras lejanas de la Grand Line no le serviría de nada, que lo mejor era quedarse junto a ellos y enfrentar a los malditos perros revolucionarios.

Pero no fue así. Charloss era un chico miedoso y muy inseguro desde que Monkey D. Luffy, ahora el proclamado Rey de los Piratas, le había golpeado en la cara hacía unos años en el Archipiélago Shabondy. Lleno de temor y un injustificado rencor hacia los plebeyos, Charloss decidió marcharse del reino en donde estaban hospedados, debido a que la tierra santa en donde había estado viviendo ya no era 100% segura.

Todavía recordaba la discusión que sostuvo con su hijo, alegando que no tenía por qué irse a gobernar un país lejano sólo porque temía de insignificantes hormigas como lo eran los revolucionarios. Aunque era obvio que no era así, puesto que Dragón había tomado el control de muchos reinos y había arrestado ya a unos cuantos Tenryuubitos.

Había tomado un gran ejército, solicitado a los marines que aún servían el Gobierno Mundial, y se armó de entusiasmo para tomar un país afiliado al gobierno y que de la misma manera fuera fácil de arrebatar. Arabasta fue elegida por pura casualidad y fue así como Charloss se dirigió al lugar para gobernar.

Roswald-sei no había hecho nada por detenerlo, nunca lo había hecho y no lo consideró ahora. Su hijo iba armado hasta los dientes y sabía que ningún pirata podría sobrevivir a un encuentro con su buque… claro, ningún pirata a menos que se tratara de un Yonkou o el Rey Pirata.

Ahora se había enterado, desde mucho antes de que saliera el periódico, que su amado hijo estaba preso en Arabasta, debido a que el Rey Pirata había invadido Arabasta y le había arrebatado el trono por la fuerza a su pequeño. ¡Esto no podía quedarse así! Lejos de conocer la verdadera fuerza de Luffy, el Tenryuubito estaba furioso y no toleraría que su preciado retoño estuviera a merced de un despiadado pirata.

—¡Esto es inverosímil! – golpeó la mesa de madera fina y mármol en donde estaba su botella de licor supremo y su tablero de ajedrez. —¡Llamen al Almirante de la Flota! ¡Al Comandante Supremo de la Marina! ¡Al Gorosei, llámenlos! – gritó a sus sirvientes y éstos sólo pudieron atinar a correr de aquí para allá sin saber qué hacer.

—Mi lord, no hay Almirante de la Flota aún. El Comandante supremo de la Marina no responde y me temo que el Gorosei… - pero el sirviente no pudo continuar debido a que una bala le atravesó limpiamente le cráneo.

—¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles! – rugió Roswald. —¡Llamen a un almirante, a la Marina entera, quiero a mi hijo conmigo ahora!

—¡Sí, señor! – mensajeros corrieron presurosos. Si el noble continuaba con esa rabieta lo más probable era que se pusiera a fusilar (literalmente) a toda la servidumbre.

—¡Que cosa más terrible ha pasado, padre! – Shalulia, su hija, había entrado corriendo dramáticamente a la sala de estar del palacio donde se hospedaban. —¡Han secuestrado a mi hermano! ¡Ese maldito Rey de los Piratas! ¿No es el mismo que lo golpeó hace años en la casa de subastas, en Shabondy?

—¡Qué horror! – exclamó Roswald. —¡Eso lo hace mucho peor! ¡Quiero que destruyan ese maldito país y a su prole con él! ¡Quiero que esos malditos piratas queden hechos polvo! – volví a pedir por un alta voz. El palacio completo estaba lleno de caos.

…

La noche cobijaba Arabasta y los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja seguían despiertos ideando el afamado plan de rescate. Según Igaram, la prisión contaba con una extensa seguridad y su ubicación exacta se hallaba aproximadamente a tres días de viaje, hasta llegar al Calm Belt, habiendo la necesidad de tener que buscar en el centro de dicha formación de agua repleta de monstruos, en gran castillo submarino, en donde las paredes estabas recubiertas de kairoseki, debido a que, usando la piedra del mar como camuflaje los Reyes Marinos no se acercarían.

Luffy asintió despistadamente cuando Igaram contaba esa información, en realidad no parecía darse cuenta que, para un usuario, entrar a esa prisión podría ser incluso un poco más difícil que entrar a Impel Down. Ahora ya no contaba con la ayuda de Hancock o cualquier otra forma de entrar sin ser visto… pero estaba con sus nakamas y eso hacía que Luffy se sintiera más confiado.

—No sé exactamente cómo se encuentre estructurada la prisión. Es como una gran fortaleza recubierta de Kairoseki. Por dentro no hay problema, puesto que las paredes tienen un doble fondo, pero entrar podría ser literalmente imposible para un usuario de la fruta del diablo. – comentó Pell, entendiendo a la perfección la situación, cosa que todos, excepto Luffy parecían haber captado.

—Me temo… - Chaka habló. —Que si Pell o yo intentamos entrar a esa prisión seríamos un estorbo.

—No deben preocuparse por eso. – insistió Nami, la mente maestra de cuando saquear y escapar se trataba. —Sólo necesitaremos que alguien nos guie, puede confiar en nosotros. Yo los llevaré ahí y los que no somos usuarios podremos abrir el camino.

—Señorita, ¿Harían eso por nosotros?

—Por supuesto, todo sea por Vivi. – sonrió la chica, muy confiada.

—Yo podría guiarles, Nami-san. – argumentó Igaram.

—Entonces nosotros. – Chaka señaló a él y Pell. —Podríamos quedarnos en el reino. – tomó las manos de Nami con agradecimiento. —Sé que podemos confiar en ustedes, muchas gracias.

—¡Oye, viejo, sin tocar! – no tardó en interferir Sanji, totalmente celoso.

—¡Entonces vámonos ya! – Luffy se levantó con emoción, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Aún no. – Nami lo detuvo. —No podemos irnos a la ligera.

—Nami tiene razón. – Robin, también una especialista en planes de escape le dio la razón. —Debemos abastecer el Sunny y descansar, además de que Igaram-san se encuentra muy cansado.

—¡No se preocupen por mí! – el viejo no tardó en hacerse el fuerte. —¡Yo estoy más que listo para rescatar a Vivi-sama!

—No, es cierto lo que dice Robin-chan. – Sanji sacó un cigarro y lo puso en su boca, sin encenderlo. —Arabasta se encuentra ahora en un momento difícil. Con el Tenryuubito fuera del camino las personas apenas están restituyéndose, sin mencionar que nosotros acabamos de llegar de un viaje por Grand Line. Necesitamos proveer de comida suficiente el Sunny y por lo que veo el país se encuentra en un estado decadente.

—Es cierto. – Chopper, que se había mantenido al margen asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —En realidad me gustaría poder ayudar a estas personas, deben estar muy enfermas.

—Ustedes son los pilares que representa el ejército real, si se encuentran débiles el país también lo será. – algo que no esperaron, Zoro habló desde una esquina posterior, estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y sus katanas sobre su hombro. —Concuerdo con todo lo que han dicho antes. Yo también quiero que Vivi esté fuera de esa cárcel lo más pronto posible, pero primero descansemos.

—¡Ah, son un montón de flojos! – gruñó Luffy.

—No, sólo somos más razonables que tú. – comentó Usopp.

—No te apures Luffy, sólo tardaremos un par de día en reabastecernos y cuando Chopper termine de curar a los consejeros reales podremos partir para rescatar a Vivi. – animó Nami.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! – Igaram volvía a inclinarse hacia ellos con respeto. —Ustedes son nuestros amigos más grandes… muchas gracias por esto. – y los miró con preocupación. —Sin embargo, he escuchado que quienes resguardan la prisión secreta son agentes del CP, ¿No es algo riesgoso?

—No se preocupe por eso. – Usopp se levantó y sonrió mientras se sujetaba los pantalones. —Ya hemos enfrentado antes al CP. Hemos sobrevivido también, por lo que no hay nada que pueda detenernos.

—¡Eso cierto, aww! – Franky también se emocionó. —¡Súper Luffy se encargó de Rob Lucci hace años, no creo que sea problema!

—¡¿Rob Lucci?! ¿Hablan del asesino? – Chaka y Pell los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, el tío de la paloma. – sonrió Luffy, recordando la difícil batalla que había tenido que librar contra él.

—Si lo ponen así… - los consejeros casi lloraban de la emoción. —Luffy-kun, le encargamos a Vivi-sama y a Cobra-sama.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y tras esa discusión los piratas y los consejeros se fueron a dormir. Después de tanto alboroto era necesario un merecido descanso, sin contar con que habría mucho por hacer. Franky quería agregarle unas cosas al Sunny que sólo le tomaría un día, y mientras ellos podrían reabastecerse y curar las heridas de los ciudadanos y los guardias.

…

—Esto es inaudito. – exclamó furioso Onigumo, el viejo Vice-Almirante se removió incomodo al leer la noticia. ¿Qué el Rey Pirata había invadido Arabasta? ¿Y si así era? ¿Qué demonios habría hecho con el Tenryuubito? Él, junto con Doberman y Yamakaji habían escoltado personalmente al Noble Mundial en su afán por "protegerse" de los revolucionarios y el Rey Pirata, el cual le causaba un terrible pavor cada vez que lo escuchaba mencionar.

Como un miembro aún fiel al viejo Gobierno Mundial y renuente a aceptar las nuevas políticas de justicia, se sentía más que ofendido al contemplar lo que decían en los periódicos. Lo más probable era que ese maligno pirata estuviera apoderándose de las riquezas del pequeño país, o quizá pensara restablecer una base ahí para tener mayor control de Grand Line.

—Vice-Almirante Onigumo. – por un Den Den Mushi escuchó claramente la voz de uno de los encargados de la seguridad de la familia Roswald.

—Sí, él al habla. – reportó mientras daba una profunda calada a su puro.

—El jerarca de la familia Roswald quiere hablar con usted.

—Iré inmediatamente.

—No será necesario señor. – la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar al Tenryuubito mayor y su hija. Inmediatamente Onigumo se inclinó ante él para recibir órdenes.

—¿Es usted el Vice-Almirante Onigumo? – no parecía complacido de verle, pues a su parecer estaba fuera de su papel al comprometerse directamente con la Marina en vez de dar órdenes desde lejos, como siempre había sido.

—Sí, majestad. ¿En qué puedo servirle? – apagó su habano por respeto a su realiza, a pesar de que Roswald no respiraba el mismo aire que él.

—Tengo entendido que usted maneja una gran flota de buques de guerra, también que junto a usted se encuentran más vicealmirantes listos a entrar en acción con una orden mía.

—Por supuesto. – sonrió levemente, él Tenryuubito le respondió complacido.

—Movilícelos todos. Quiero cada uno de sus buques alrededor de Arabasta… ¡Quiero que hagan polvo ese maldito reino! Y quiero que traigan a mi hijo… lo quiero sano y salvo, si llegase a tener un solo rasguño me encargaré personalmente que les corten la cabeza por su falta de competencia. ¿He sido claro, Vice-Almirante? – a Onigumo no le importó el tono de voz altanero que manejaba el noble, en realidad se sintió aliviado de tener un pretexto perfecto para ir allá y destruir al maldito Mugiwara no Luffy, el cual había desafiado todos los paradigmas y se había convertido en el hombre más libre del mundo. Además, claro… de que también se sentía molesto por el cambio tan grande ocasionado por la revolución y cómo la Marina había entrado en caos gracias a… nada más y nada menos que Dragón y su prole.

—Puede considerarlo un hecho, señor. – Onigumo se levantó y rápidamente contactó a alguien.

—_¿Sí?_ – se escuchó por el otro lado.

—Tenemos órdenes directas del Gobierno Mundial, prepara tus barcos, iremos a Arabasta. ¿Estás más cerca no?

—_Por supuesto. – _esta era la voz inconfundible de Dálmata, otro simpatizante con el viejo Gobierno Mundial.

—Llegaremos a cabo de unos días, reuniré a los demás. Quiero que comiences, debilitaremos la capital. – y es que ya sabía quiénes sí le apoyarían de buena gana en esta mascarada. Onigumo se giró hacía Roswald-sei e inclinó la cabeza. —Déjelo todo en mis manos, majestad.

—Está bien, espero que haga correctamente su trabajo.

—No se decepcionará.

El reloj comenzaba a avanzar.

…

Después de dos días de arduo trabajo, por parte de Franky claro está, el Sunny lucía tan majestuoso como siempre y claro, con un hermoso recubrimiento gelatinoso y transparente que les permitiría de mejor manera el rescate. Sabían que si iban en el submarino sería limitado y tendrían que dar diferentes viajes para que todos o al menos la mayoría estuviera preparada para el asalto a la prisión de máxima del Gobierno Mundial, o como Igaram solía llamarla Cipher Jail. Él mencionaba que al ser tan secreta y misteriosa, su nombre era clave y sólo los reyes afiliados la conocían. Cosa que Cobra Nefertari nunca había compartido con él.

—¡Se ve bien, Franky! – dijo Luffy entusiasmado mientras se apresuraba a saltar a bordo.

—¡Aww! Lo recubrí para poder asaltar la cárcel desde el fondo. Todavía conservo algunos corales burbujas de la Isla Gyojin, así podrán entrar los usuarios. – explicó con detenimiento el carpintero, no quería que ningún detalle escapara.

—Suena perfecto. – asintió Nami. —Igaram-san… - lo llamó. A su lado, los tres consejeros estaban absortos observando el enorme navío de los Mugiwaras. Cuando ellos conocieron a la tripulación por primera vez recordaban la pequeña pero resistente carabela Going Merry, la cual, además de ser simpática, les causaba admiración, ya que, un barco tan pequeño había sido capaz de navegar por Grand Line sin ningún tipo de daño mayor.

—Estoy preparado. – Igaram se acercó valerosamente al Sunny. Tal como lo habían planeado Pell y Chaka se quedarían a escoltar el país, se asegurarían que poner todo en orden y esperarían pacientemente por noticias, así bien, Carue y Pestañas también se quedarían en el reino a la espera de Vivi. Igaram les acompañaría, como tenía conocimientos respecto a la prisión les sería de mucha ayuda a los Mugiwaras.

El asunto sería en terreno de monstruos marinos, por lo que, además de estar nervioso por ellos, sabía los riesgo que implicaba meterse con los agentes del Cipher Pol. Tragó saliva pero se llenó de valor para poder subir al barco del Rey de los Piratas.

—¡Vamos ya! – apresuró Luffy. Todavía estaban subiendo Chopper, Usopp e Igaram.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos. – respondió cansinamente el francotirador.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – Chopper podía oler el miedo del viejo Igaram, pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba que será normal.

—Sí, sí… - su voz vibró. —Sólo estoy nervioso.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó el reno, curioso.

—Iremos directamente a uno de los nidos más peligrosos y misteriosos del Gobierno Mundial, custodiado por agentes especiales con años de entrenamiento para el asesinato silente… sólo es por precaución… por eso estoy nervioso. – reiteró.

—No se preocupe. – animó el pequeñín. —Han pasado años y hemos entrenado para momentos como estos. Nosotros rescataremos a Vivi… después de todo. – y miró la espalda de Luffy, siendo regañado por Sanji, quien decía que era muy temprano para comer y cosas sobre chicas. —Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas… él jamás dejará a ningún nakama desprotegido. Puedes apostarlo. – Chopper dejó de hablar en el momento de se adentró en el barco.

—¿Todo bien? – preguntó Robin, quien estaba cerca de Igaram. El hombre la miró y recordó aquella noticia, tiempo atrás, cuando todo el mundo se estremeció al saber que una pequeña tripulación de no más de 8 personas se había enfrentado al Gobierno Mundial y sorpresivamente, habían ganado. El rescate de Enies Lobby de la buscada Nico Robin se convirtió en un mensaje claro para todos… Monkey D. Luffy jamás dejaría atrás a un compañero, eso nunca.

Con ese pensamiento entre manos y la mirada segura de todos los Mugiwaras, Igaram sonrió por primera vez en horas y pisó seguro el Sunny Go.

—Sí, señorita, todo está bien.

—¡Zarpemos! – Luffy alzó los brazos con entusiasmo. Había deseado decir eso desde hacía tiempo, nunca se cansaba de navegar y definitivamente tuvo que reprimirse para poder salir del puerto de Arabasta, dado que, antes de irse una horda de gente desesperada y llena de preguntas sobre su futuro atormentaban a la tripulación que buscaba emprender ese viaje de rescate lo más silenciosamente posible.

—¡Luffy! – pero antes de que el Sunny pudiera elevar anclas Usopp gritó escandalizado desde la torre de vigilancia. —¡Es la Marina! – informó mientras ajustaba su catalejos. —¡Son tres buques de guerra!

—¿La Marina? – Sanji exhaló desganado el humo de su cigarro. —¿Qué carajos quieren?

—Quizá piensan hundirnos, ya saben, por lo que publicaron en el periódico. – la acida forma de ser de Robin los dejaba perplejos algunas veces.

—¡Robin, no digas esas cosas! – ladró molesto Usopp.

—Nos atacan. – convino Zoro al momento que los cañonazos se escuchaban. Automáticamente las aguas se removieron por la fuerza de las balas y los piratas se pusieron en defensa. Los buques de guerra se apresuraron a rodearles rápidamente por tres diferentes flancos para disparar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Son los Sombrero de Paja, Vice-Almirante Dálmata! – dijo un grumete mientras ajustaba su fusil.

—¡Fuego, no les dejen escapar! – los tres barcos dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Igaram, lleno de terror se tiró al suelo para protegerse la cabeza y espero el fuego y la muerte. Mas nada pasó. Todo estaba en orden y a pesar de haber escuchado las explosiones se impresionó de ver a los piratas en calma como si, estuvieron tratando con algo cotidiano.

—¡A un lado, yo me encargaré de ellos! – Zoro se acercó a la orilla del Sunny con sus tres espadas listas.

—¡Pelea! – Luffy fue el primero en salir al descubierto al momento que regresaba las balas de cañón.

—¡Todos atrás, acabaremos con esos molestos marines de una vez! – Nami sacó su Clima Tact y apuntó de derecha a izquierda. —¡Milky Road! – automáticamente se formó un portal de nubes blancas que formaban un semicírculo que de alguna manera se cernía sobre los buques de guerra.

—¿Qué es eso? – Dálmata nunca había visto esa magia en su vida.

—¡Perfecto Nami! – Luffy se subió a las nubes y comenzó a correr hacia el buque principal.

—¡Ah, Nami-san, siempre tan inteligente! – a pesar de que Sanji no necesitaba montar ese sendero de nubes le halagó por su logro.

—¡Todos arriba, acerquémoslo! – pidió la chica. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a fortalecer el Milky Road para que fuera lo suficientemente sólida para poder caminar sobre él sin hundirse.

—¡Aquí viene el Rey Pirata! – exclamó asustado uno de los marines y Dálmata se colocó en defensa.

—¡Yo lo detendré! – sus garras se cubrieron de haki.

—¡Es Roronoa Zoro! – gritó un capitán que estaba en uno de los tres buques, Zoro había llegado tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de actuar.

—¡Santoryuu! – exclamó. —¡Kokujou Oo Tatsumaki! – la gran onda espiral se abalanzó contra uno de los buques y sólo fue necesario ese movimiento para acabar por completo con la arquitectura de la nave. Los marines se lanzaron al suelo y algunos más al mar en busca de sosiego debido al peligroso ataque.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! – gritó Dálmata molesto al verlos flaquear. Roronoa Zoro estaba parado en la proa del barco observando atentamente cómo todos se retorcían de dolor y algunos más volaban en el aire presas de remolino.

—¡Cazador de Piratas, Zoro! – se elevó en el aire con ayuda de su Geppo. —¡Pueba esto! – ajustó sus piernas para lanzarle ondas de viento cortante con ayuda de su Rankyaku, pero en antes de si quiera enfocar a Zoro recibió un puñetazo sumamente poderoso de la nada, mandándole hasta las bodegas de armas del buque principal.

—¡Es Mugiwara no Luffy! – gritó histérico uno de los marines que correteaba de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer.

Luffy cayó justamente en la cubierta destrozada del buque y respiró tranquilamente mientras enfocaba su mirada en Zoro, al otro lado.

—¡Ya lo tenía! – dijo éste, aparentemente molesto.

—¡Era mi oponente! – justificó Luffy.

—¡Diablo Jamble! – Sanji se encargaba del otro navío. El trío monstruoso estaba en acción y eso era, señores uno de los espectáculos más increíbles y aterradores (para los enemigos) que pudieran existir. —¡Poêle à Frire Spectre! – prácticamente arrasó con la cubierta y el mascarón del barco. A estas alturas, la pierna de Sanji era categorizada por varios como la más poderosa del mundo y destruir un buque de la Marina no era nada para él.

—Vaya, parece que esos tres no pueden calmar sus ansias. – dijo Brook mientras bebía con delicadeza una taza de té que Sanji había preparado anteriormente.

—¡Increíble! – Igaram, quien no había tenido oportunidad de verlos en acción se quedó boquiabierto al ver la gran fuerza que poseían los piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Claramente estaba frente a piratas de alto nivel, por no decir lo más poderosos del mundo. La tripulación del Rey de los Piratas era sumamente poderosa, demasiado.

—¡Apunten bien! – gritó un capitán que comandaba a los soldados del buque en donde estaba Zoro. El hombre de las tres espadas se había relajado y mantenía envainada a Wado Ichimoji mientras que Shusui y Sandai Kitetsu descansaban en sus tensas manos. El espadachín observó a los marines que lo rodeaban con sus rifles. Seguramente los supervivientes de su fiero remolino. No les dio importancia en realidad, se volteó a ver el cielo y suspiró.

—¡Nos está ignorando, capitán! – dijo uno de los cadetes que no podría evitar tragar con nerviosismo.

—¡Fuego! – los disparos resonaron enseguida y una espesa nube de polvo y pólvora cubrió repentinamente sus puntos de visión.

—Le dimos. – afirmó uno mientras sonreía tras su arma.

—Son muy lentos. – el montón de al menos diez hombres junto con el capitán sintieron que sus estómagos se encogían y su corazón migraba desde el pecho a la garganta. Zoro estaba detrás de ellos, perfectamente ileso y con una sonrisa temible.

—¿Cómo… lo hizo? – dijo un marine, de los nervios su arma cayó al suelo.

—Les falta entrenamiento. – se jactó Zoro. Guardó a Sandai y solamente empuñó a Shusui. —Regresen cuando hayan entrenado más. Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou. – la mención de su técnica fue casi tortuosa, en seguida el cañón mandó a volar al resto de los marines hacia el mar. Haciendo que Zoro se convirtiera en el ganador de dicho encuentro.

—¡Dispárenle! – repetía una y otra vez un sargento encargado del buque en donde estaba Sanji. El rubio les había roto las velas y el mascarón, el suelo de la proa estaba completamente destruido y el cañón principal comprimido y ardiendo por las patadas del cocinero.

Sanji dejó escapar una bocanada de su tabaco cuando sólo necesitó moverse unos metros por medio de su Sky Walk esquivando las bazookas de sus enemigos. El muchacho apreció con algo de decepción a los marines. Había peleado con oponentes muy superiores a ellos en incontables ocasiones… ¡Por dios, se había interpuesto entre Doflamingo y su tripulación en una ocasión! Resistiendo el golpe potente del Shichibukai, aun cuando no sabía si podría contra él. Le había quemado una pata al Kraken sin esfuerzo, ¿Realmente creían que podrían atinarle con simples misiles?

—Antes de atacarnos deberían juzgar primero. – recomendó Sanji mientras descendía y se parada frente a los marines. —Es cierto que invadimos Arabasta, pero lo hicimos por un bien necesario. – explicó con paciencia.

—¡Nuestra órdenes son acabar con la tripulación del Rey Pirata! – los hombres se fijaron en él ahora con sus rifles. —¡Fuego! – dispararon sin discreción y para su mala suerte Kuroashi se les había escapado de nuevo, estaba suspendido en el cielo, terminando tranquilamente su cigarro mientras veía como disparaban al vacío.

—¿A dónde se fue? – dijo un soldado menor.

—Aquí estoy. – Sanji bajó detrás de ellos. —Son unos necios. – bufó molesto. —Arabasta se encontraba sometida por un Tenryuubito… ¿Qué no han escuchado de las nuevas noticias? Ellos son unos cerdos que gustan de hacer menos a las personas.

—No estamos aquí para cuestionar a los Tenryuubitos. – abogó el sargento. —Hemos venido por órdenes superiores…

—¿A qué te refieres? – aquello le interesó al joven.

—No pienso decirte nada. – a pesar de estar fingiendo fortaleza el marino estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones. Sabía que desafiar a un pirata de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas era una tontería de primera, pero quería mostrarse superior, aunque eso fuera estúpido.

—Vamos, vamos. – Sanji pateó el suelo y rompió la quilla del barco, éste se partió a la mitad, justo como el Merry. Los marines se tiraron al suelo para sostenerse de algo y algunos pidieron clemencia. El sargento que anteriormente se había mostrado fuerte fue de los primeros en inclinarse ante Sanji y pedir por su vida.

—¡No nos mates, por favor! – rogó. —¡Sólo cumplimos órdenes!

—Pues será mejor que aclaren esa parte. – Sanji estuvo a su lado de un simple salto. —Te escucho. ¿A qué te refieres con órdenes superiores?

—Nos ha mandado un Tenryuubito… nuestra misión… - tragó saliva. —Es acabar con Arabasta. – los ojos de Sanji se crisparon inmediatamente. Tomó al marine de la camisa y prácticamente rugió en su cara.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! – aquello era el colmo.

—Parece que la batalla se terminó. – anunció Usopp mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. —Ha sido rápido.

—Era sólo un Vice-Almirante… no creo que fuera mucho problema. – planteó Nami, despreocupada.

—Que impresionante fuerza… - Igaram no dejaba de glorificarlos. —¡Ustedes se han vuelto realmente poderosos! ¡Ahora veo por qué Luffy-kun es el rey…!

Los Mugiwara sonrieron ante esto, apenados.

—¡Zoro, Sanji! – Luffy los llamó desde el buque central. Acabó con la mayoría de los marines con su Gomu Gomu no Muchi y Gatling Gun. Por lo que estaba sentado en la cubierta sobre algunos marines derrotados. —¡¿Ya acabaron?!

—¡Sí, ya voy! – Zoro subió lentamente al puente de nubes que todavía no se disolvía. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el Sunny, puesto que el peligro había pasado.

—¡Mugiwara! – desde el interior emergió Dálmata. La verdad era que se había quedado inconsciente unos minutos por el golpe tan brutal que le había atinado Luffy. Un golpe de Gear junto con el haki de armadura era suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera.

Luffy se levantó y le miró.

—Hola.- alzó la mano al aire y sonrió, saludándole con simpleza.

—¡Maldito mocoso! – ya viejo, Dálmata se permitió llamar a Luffy como si fuera un niño. —Me tomaste por sorpresa. – la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba muy morada y tenía cortes y lesiones en el resto del cuerpo, probablemente por la madera del barco cuando lo destrozó al hundirse en él.

—¿Yo? Tú dijiste que me esperabas, así que supuse que era cierto. – se justificó el muchacho. —Oye… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – algo le decía que ya se había enfrentado a él.

—Claro que sí. – frunció el ceño. —Luchamos en Marineford.

—¿Ah sí? – se puso pensativo. —Honestamente no recuerdo muy bien contra quienes luche… yo sólo quería llegar a la plataforma.

—¡Insolente! – Dálmata estaba a punto de explotar pero sabía que no podía subestimar al muchacho, no en vano era el Rey de los Piratas y el golpe que acababa de darle le dejó muy claro que su título no era falso.

—Bueno… - encogió los hombros. —Si quieres pelear estoy disponible.- se puso en guardia.

—¡Luffy! – la voz de Sanji sonó con eco en toda la costa. Incluso Zoro, quien todavía no llegaba al Sunny, se detuvo a atender ese grito, cuando comúnmente lo hubiese ignorado sólo por tratarse de Sanji.

—¿Qué sucede? – Luffy contestó tranquilo.

—¡Estos idiotas! – Sanji estaba muy molesto y eso alertó al capitán de los piratas. —¡Estos idiotas planeaban destruir Arabasta!

—¡¿Qué?! – la exclamación fue pareja, desde los Mugiwaras en el Sunny hasta el capitán de la cicatriz en cruz. Luffy se volvió inmediatamente contra Dálmata y molesto exclamó:

—¡¿Eso es cierto?! Pensé que estaban aquí por nosotros… ¡¿Cómo que destruirán Arabasta?! – el Vice-Almirante no supo exactamente cómo y cuándo, pero Luffy lo tenía tomado del cuello de la camisa contra la el mástil del buque.

—¡¿Acaso importa?! – preguntó tensionado el viejo. —¡Arabasta ha sido invadida por piratas y…!

—¡Miente! – Sanji había llegado a su lado. —¡Ellos lo hacen por órdenes de un Tenryuubito! – descubrió Sanji para sorpresa del marine.

—¡Qué estupidez! – gruñó Luffy. Su Haki del Conquistador parecía emerger debido a su enojo. Dálmata sintió escalofríos y tragó saliva.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Mugiwara. Nosotros todavía respetamos al viejo Gobierno Mundial, no esa patética pantomima que Dragón, el revolucionario ha formado. ¡Nosotros cumplimos órdenes de los altos mandos del gobierno! – se defendió el veterano. —¡Y destruiremos Arabasta por órdenes superiores! ¡Así es la justicia!

—¡Esto no es justicia, es genocidio! – vociferó Sanji y le dio una tremenda patada a Dálmata en la cara que terminó por dejarlo inconsciente en el acto, al momento que se lo arrebataba a Luffy de las manos y lo mandaba al mar. Su golpe había sido reforzado con haki y además se había calentado a tal grado que le hubiese dejado quemada la mejilla.

—¡Sanji! – Luffy llamó su atención, no porque le reprendiera, sino porque no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—¡Luffy! – Zoro llegó donde ellos, interesado por ver qué sucedía. —Lo he escuchado, ¿Qué haremos?

—Lo que dije antes… debemos proteger Arabasta, pero… Vivi…

—Está bien. – Zoro asintió. —Vayamos al barco, discutámoslo allá.

—Espera. – Luffy le puso una mano en el hombro. —Antes saca a ese hombre perro del agua.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Es un martillo, no sobrevivirá.

—¡Pero Luffy…! – Sanji iba a reclamar cuando Zoro le interrumpió.

—Bien, pero lo tomaremos como prisionero. – se lanzó al mar en su búsqueda.

—Vamos al Sunny. – subieron por el Milky Road y llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Zoro llegó donde ellos diez minutos después.

Cuando Sanji relató lo que sabía todos se escandalizaron y enfurecieron notablemente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Igaram se veía asustado, más que antes.

—Si nos vamos a rescatar a Vivi entonces el país quedará desprotegido… y tal como dijo el Vice-Almirante puede que lleguen más buques a atacar la isla. – reflexionó Nami.

—Ya entiendo. – profundizó Robin. —Quizá la elección más sabia sea que nos dividamos. Algunos se quedarán en Arabasta y otros irán a rescatar a la princesa. – todos se quedaron callados y asintieron, Robin tenía razón.

—Creo que es lo más sensato. – apoyó Franky. —Sugiero además, que como desconocemos la fuerza de los marines que estarán por venir deberíamos dividirnos equitativamente para cubrir terreno.

—Bien. Está decidido. La mitad de nosotros irá por Vivi y la otra se quedará a proteger Arabasta. – Luffy dijo algo muy cierto y bueno.

—¿Quiénes se quedarán y quienes irán? – preguntó el músico con curiosidad.

—¡Yo iré a rescatar a Vivi-chan! – se apresuró a decir Sanji.

—¡Yo también! – automáticamente Chopper y Luffy respondieron.

—Necesitarán los conocimientos de Nami para llegar allí, junto con las indicaciones de Igaram-san. Nami, creo que sería buena idea que fueras con ellos.- dijo Robin.

—¿Eso crees? Bien, puedo hacerlo.

—¡Aww, necesitarán de mí para manejar el recubrimiento! Déjenme acompañarles. – solicitó el carpintero.

—Yo me quedaré, protegeré este país y su cultura con mucho empeño. – declaró Robin y todos asintieron.

—Robin-san, le haré compañía, no puedo permitir que bombardeen este lugar… - Brook se posó a su lado.

—Yo sería de ayuda para vigilar los flancos. – Usopp decidió quedarse.

—También me quedaré. – dijo Zoro. —Estoy interesado por ver a quien enviará la Marina. – se echó a Dálmata, que tenía cadenas alrededor suyo, al hombro. —Dejaré a este sujeto en la cárcel junto con sus hombres y haremos que nos diga más de este "plan de destrucción". – lo que Zoro sugería era muy inteligente y sin duda útil.

—¡Bien, chicos, está decidido! – Luffy voceó con fuerza. —Robin, Brook, Usopp y Zoro, ustedes serán los protectores de Arabasta mientras no estemos. Regresaremos tan rápido como podamos…

—¡Está bien! – los cuatro asintieron.

—Viejo. – Luffy se dirigió a Igaram. —No se preocupe, ellos protegerán a Arabasta mejor que nadie… por ahora, vamos por Vivi.

—De acuerdo. – Igaram se volteó hacia los cuatro nominados para proteger el país. —No saben cuánto se los agradezco. – les extendió un pequeño Den Den Mushi. —Es una línea directa al palacio, pidan que vengan a recogerlos. Por favor, infórmenle de esto a Pell y Chaka.

—Muy bien. – Zoro tomó el caracol. —Nos veremos. – bajaron del Sunny y se despidieron.

—¡No se preocupen, traeremos a Vivi enseguida! – se despidió Chopper mientras el Sunny volvía tomar camino.

—¡Cuídense mucho y saludos a Vivi! – gritó Usopp mientras veía cómo se alejaba el barco.

—¡Ustedes también! – gritó Nami.

—No saben cuánto les agradezco esto que hacen por Arabasta. – profesó Igaram con humildad.

—No hay da de qué agradecer. Vivi es nuestra amiga y haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla. – Nami sonrió. —Los planes han sufrido un ligero cambio pero todo sigue siendo igual. – ella se volteó para ver a sus nakamas, todos listos para la acción. —Rescataremos a Vivi y protegeremos Arabasta… Es una promesa.

—¡Sí! – respondieron los demás con vehemencia. Igaram sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y asintió orgulloso.

—¡Sí, sí, muchas gracias!

…

—Onigumo-Chujo. – un marine se inclinó con respeto en el momento que entró a su oficina. El viejo Onigumo respiró cansinamente mientras el humo de su habano escapaba entre sus narinas. —Los Vice-Almirantes han respondido. Sus confirmaciones. – extendió algunos informes.

—Perfecto, todo se ve en orden.

—Una cosa más señor.- el joven comenzó a sudar. —Los buques del Vice-Almirante Dálmata… según los reportes han sido hundidos por los Mugiwaras.

—Mmm… - a pesar de todo, no reaccionó violentamente. —Lo sospechaba. – exhaló más humo.

—Pero… - el joven tragó. —Nos indican que acaban de marcharse de Arabasta… Por lo que…

—¿Así que se fueron? – un destelló apareció entre sus ojos. —Entonces no veo inconveniente. – se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cerca de su escritorio. —Contacta a todos los Vice-Almirantes… Arabasta debe caer el antes posible.

Aquello no era más que una declaración de guerra.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

**Continuará… **

**¡El viejo Gobierno apesta! Como ve ahora Arabasta se encuentra dentro del ojo del huracán. Esta parece ser una aventura muy interesante... espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó no olviden comentar. Gracias por todo. Nos leemos.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Prisión de reyes

**Hola gente, esta vez tarde menos en actualizar, por lo que espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Ya estamos entrando a terrenos más misteriosos y la aparición de más personajes importantes. Por favor, lean con confianza :)**

* * *

**-6-**

**Prisión de reyes.**

* * *

Si había una cosa que siempre se le reconocería al Gobierno Mundial, y puede que hasta los días posteriores de su desaparición, sería sin lugar a dudas su crueldad. Y es que, Impel Down y Enies Lobby eran perfectamente ejemplos de ello. Más en la gran prisión. La cárcel en donde se encontraban ahora era quizá una copia exacta de Impel Down, a expensas de que en esta cárcel no había más que dos niveles. En el segundo se tenían a todos los condenados, especialmente comandantes renegados al servicio de los Tenryuubitos, agentes inutilizados del CP, que debido a lo que sabían y su poder, eran encerrados en dicha cárcel.

Había también traidores nacionales, rebeldes que habían osado desafiar al Gorosei o a los Tenryuubitos, pero que tenían muchos secretos en su saber. En resumidas cuentas, esa prisión era exclusivamente a aquellos que, dentro del Gobierno Mundial, y tras haber aprendido ciertas cosas, eran encerrados para mantenerles vivos, ya fuera para conservar su linaje y sus conocimientos, o simplemente para torturarlos a placer de los Tenryuubitos. Porque claro, si un Tenryuubito deseaba mofarse de un reo, que mejor manera que hacerlo en la comodidad de una esplendorosa cárcel privada. Aunque claro, existía una sala especial para ello y ésta era el primer piso.

La conocían como "La cámara de tortura" en donde los reyes, altos funcionarios o Dragones Celestiales, podrían visitar y torturar a placer a quienes les habían ofendido. Sin lugar a dudas… un lugar que promulgaba la denigración de las castas lo más posible. Era por lo tanto, el lugar más oscuro y desagradable del Gobierno Mundial.

Y justamente, en el último piso, en una celda al fondo, se encontraba, respirando con dificultad, el poderoso rey de Arabasta. Nefertari Cobra sollozaba en silencio mientras de su frente descendían hilos de sangre. Su nariz también escurría un poco y su garganta estaba seca debido a la ser, por lo que sentía la necesidad en vano de tragar saliva para aminorar su ardor. Atado de pies y manos, contra la pared de la prisión, sus muñecas le dolían por los apretados grilletes de acero.

Era imposible de ver a estas alturas. El buen rey que presumía de una buena salud ahora decaía lentamente como si fuera una flama a punto de extinguirse. Pronto escuchó pasos aproximándose a su celda. Levantó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, pues dormir de pie y ser torturado le había llenado de lastimaduras el cuello y la espalda.

—¡Vivi! – gritó con toda la potencia que sus lastimadas cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

Ahí venía ella, siendo arrastrada por dos soldados de negro. La celda se abrió e inmediatamente la lanzaron sobre el suelo frío de la celda. El cuerpo de la chica cayó inerte, seguramente desmayada.

—¡Vivi! – su padre se removió impotente. —¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija?! – gruñó lastimeramente el rey a la par que los soldados sonreían con cierta satisfacción.

—La princesa no nos ha querido contar una historia… además… Charloss-sei nos ha dicho que como manejo adicional la torturemos, solo cumplimos con nuestras órdenes.

—¡Son unos monstruos! – rugió Cobra, del esfuerzo sus muñecas se apretaban más y volvían a sangrar.

—No es nuestra culpa que su hija sea amiga de criminales internacionales. – se burló uno mientras cerraba la celda.

Cuando Charloss llegó a Arabasta y se enteró del rumor respecto a que Nefertari Vivi mantenía una extraña relación con el actual Rey Pirata Monkey D. Luffy, se volvió loco de ira. Si había algo a lo que el Tenryuubito odiaba y temía por sobre todas las cosas era a Luffy. Después de aquel encuentro en Shabondy, donde el muchacho le hizo probar un poco de modales, se había resentido tanto que cada vez que escuchaba hablar a alguien de Mugiwara lo mandaba fusilar o torturar.

Por ello dejó instrucciones exactas a los guardias de la cárcel. Debían torturar al rey y la princesa, ya que, si lo que decían era cierto y la chica de cabello azul era íntima amiga del pirata… no merecía más que una vida de sufrimiento; sólo por ser nakama de Luffy, sólo por ello debía pagar.

—Como cortesía no le hemos dañado el rostro. – dijo el otro soldado. —Pero si sigue siendo tan terca y no satisface nuestra curiosidad… - se burló un poco. —Creo que una pequeña cicatriz se vería exótica en ella, ¿Cierto? – le dio un codazo a su compañero.

—Absolutamente. – dijo el otro, para después perderse entre los pasillos de la gran prisión.

—¡Vivi, hija! – Cobra intentó reconfortarla, lo que más temía es que ella estuviera muerta o muriera por el abuso constante. Era realmente una fortuna que hubiese sobrevivido hasta estas alturas. Cada semana los guardias los visitaban y se llevaban a alguno de los dos para torturarlos. En realidad, para los carceleros les daba lo mismo torturarlos por separado o de manera intermitente, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones fue el rey quien se ofreció a recibir doble tortura con tal de proteger a su hija.

Hoy, en cambio, Vivi lo interrumpió y pidió explícitamente que ella fuese la elegida. Puesto que… según veía, la salud de Cobra estaba decayendo dramáticamente y temía que si lo torturaban una vez más… su padre ya no regresaría a la celda.

—¡Vivi! – el rey intentó de nuevo y sus gritos fueron remplazados por sollozos desesperados. —¡Vivi, hija, respóndeme! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! – bajó el rostro derrotado, sus lágrimas le dificultaban ver bien.

—Oto-san… - musitó la chica para alzar levemente el rostro. —Estoy bien. – susurró débilmente.

—¡Vivi! – Nefertari reaccionó aliviado y sumamente entristecido. —¡¿Estás bien, hija?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

—Estoy bien. – repitió delicadamente. —Sólo… - se arrastró levemente y fue cuando Cobra se sintió el ser más impotente del mundo. —Necesito descansar.

—Te han roto una pierna. – dijo impactado. Y no sólo eso, le habían dado algunos azotes en la espalda. Era una fortuna que su vestimenta no le dejara verlo. Portaban unos trajes de prisioneros de color negro, parecían overoles, muy similares a los de Tequila Wolf.

—No te preocupes. – volvió a decir ella. Se acercó lo suficiente a sus piernas y se abrazó con parsimonia a ellas. Cobra observó desde arriba a Vivi, refugiándose en sus faldas, como cuando era niña.

—Vivi… - sus lágrimas le tocaron las mejillas a ella, mas Vivi sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Descansa… mañana será otro día.- y ante esto perdió nuevamente el conocimiento.

—Vivi… - susurró desconsolado su padre, cómo le gustaría abrazarla.

…

Las celdas de la prisión real de Arabasta se cerraron para el Vice-Almirante Dálmata. Le habían puesto unas esposas de kairouseki y además lo tenían vigilado por un número considerado de guardias. Junto a él, en celdas posteriores se encontraban sus marinos.

Zoro estaba afuera, esperando a Chaka, quien le había acompañado a la prisión. El usuario Zoan emergió con un rostro confundido y miró intensamente al Cazador de Piratas.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Zoro, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron a la prisión.

—Nada es sólo… - Chaka suspiró. —Me parece increíble que… quieran destruir Arabasta. ¿Por qué la Marina se ha vuelto en contra nuestra? ¿Es que acaso no deben proteger a la gente?

—No lo tomes tan personal. – dijo el espadachín. —Robin lo dijo antes, ¿No? La Marina se encuentra en una encrucijada por el momento. Como ha habido una revolución la lealtad de la Marina se ha dividido en dos partes… ésta sólo es del lado del viejo Gobierno Mundial, pero todavía existen buenos marines que protegen a las personas. – aclaró Zoro, recordando por un momento a su amigo Coby y su convicción de acero.

—Roronoa-san. – Chaka le miró admirado. —¿A pesar…? – tragó saliva para pensar un poco lo que iba a decirle. —¿A pesar de ser un pirata… dice cosas buenas de la Marina?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo comento lo que veo. – comenzaron a caminar al exterior.

—¿Cree que sea un ejército completo? – pregunto temeroso el consejero. Habitualmente no mostraría esa debilidad, pero junto ahora Arabasta se encontraba pésimamente y una guerra terminaría por destruir la desquebrajada infraestructura de su país.

—Posiblemente… quizás miles. – razonó el Mugiwara.

—¡¿Miles?! – dijo impactado el hombre chacal. Los soldados disponibles para una batalla no serían suficientes. Arabasta era un país pequeño y conociendo a la fuerza social de los Tenryuubitos seguramente podrían mandar hasta un almirante. No creía que pudieran contra uno.

—Sí, o quizás decenas de miles… ¿Quién sabe?

—Por Dios… - susurró el usuario.

—¿De qué te preocupas? – agregó Zoro, algo molesto por su tembladera, pues, sin que Chaka se diera cuenta, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. —Nosotros estamos aquí, les vamos a ayudar.

—Roronoa-san… es usted muy amable pero…

—Recuerda que somos la tripulación del Rey Pirata. – Zoro sonrió, no solía presumir aquella porque simplemente no era su estilo, incluso se sintió Usopp, pero comprendía que lo que estas personas necesitaban era apoyo espiritual. —Te sorprendería saber a cuantos marines y monstruos hemos enfrentado antes… nosotros solos. – aclaró el pirata.

—Ya veo. – Chaka sonrió. —Lo lamento… - respiró más tranquilo. —Gracias.

Zoro no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

…

En la gran biblioteca del palacio, Brook y Robin observaban atentamente un enorme mapa de Arabasta. Era claro que si querían estar preparados para una emboscada deberían conocer el terreno a proteger y establecer puntos de control. Pell estaba con ellos, listos para ayudar lo más que pudiera.

—Me tome la libertad de señalar cuatro puntos esenciales demás de Alubarna como agujas de control en caso de que nos ataquen por todos los flancos. – platicó Pell. —La primera, como saben, es Alubarna. Es la capital de Arabasta y donde se encuentra el centro de operaciones militares más grande debido a que aquí reside la familia real. Considero que puede ser nuestro punto más fuerte.

—¡Oh, Pell-san, usted es sumamente listo! – felicitó Brook, sorprendido por su mente estratega.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó levemente.

—Los puntos de aquí. – habló Robin. —¿Qué tienen de especial?

—Bien, permítame explicarle. – Pell señaló cuatro puntos cardinales dentro del mapa. —Durante el Gobiernos de Charloss-sei, supe por medio de los arquitectos, que habían cuatro puntos fortificados y de entrada a Arabasta. Si esto es cierto, podríamos tomarlos como puntos de entrada y salida. Tomaremos ventaja del muro y utilizaremos estas zonas para regir un ataque en caso de que sea necesario.

—Ya veo. – Robin asintió.

—¡Lo tiene todo planeado, Pell-san! – volvió a decir Brook.

—No del todo. – interrumpió Robin, tenía una mirada penetrante en el mapa, bastante interesada. —Es cierto de que existen cuatro puntos clave para entrar a Arabasta debido a las murallas, pero permanece el detalle de que todavía no están completas. ¿Lo recuerdan? Varias personas vinieron con Luffy para preguntarle si las murallas seguirían en construcción. Eso quiere decir que no están terminadas y, aunque la mayor parte de la isla está protegida, existen puntos clave en donde puede haber una infiltración.

—Es verdad. – Pell frunció el ceño. —¿Qué podemos hacer, Robin-san?

—Bien, lo que podemos hacer es…

…

Desde que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Arabasta y habían tenido la oportunidad de sumergirse, Igaram no se cansaba de sorprenderse de las maravillas del océano. No paraba de apreciar los peces, los monstruos marinos y los corales marinos. La tripulación tan sólo reía con gusto al ver a Igaram tan entretenido. Ellos ya conocían la sensación de estar en el mar profundo, por lo que no se sorprendían tan fácilmente.

—Muchachos. – Nami les llamó y todos se acercaron a ella. —Dado que hemos perdido algunos elementos debemos reagrupar nuestra estrategia. – todos asintieron. —Igaram-san dijo que la prisión secreta se encuentra en el Calm Belt, por lo que debemos cuidarnos de los reyes marinos y de los centinelas. Tenemos que ser cautelosos, la mejor estrategia es entrar sin ser vistos.

—Concuerdo con Nami-san. – dijo Igaram. —Nunca he visitado esa prisión, pero sé lo suficiente como para decir que se encuentra tremendamente vigilada.

—No te preocupes, viejo. Cuando lleguemos ahí podremos abrirnos pasos a como dé lugar.

—No es tan sencillo, Luffy. – volvió a decir Nami. —Debemos planear dónde dejar el Sunny y cómo entraremos. Propongo que Franky se quede para asegurar el barco y mientras nosotros nos infiltramos.

—Está bien. – el ciborg se encogió de hombro.

—Sé que es incómodo, pero podremos usar el submarino para infiltrarnos, así que tendremos que estar todos apretados.

—No te preocupes, Nami. – rápidamente Franky solicitó la palabra. —Preparé el Shark Submerge III para una ocasión así. Sabía que posiblemente necesitaríamos infiltrarnos por debajo, así que lo he hecho más amplio.

—¡Vaya, Franky, eso facilita de mejor manera las cosas! – ella suspiró con mucha alivio.

—Por cierto, Nami-san. – Sanji, quien había permanecido callado se volvió hacia ella. —¿Cuándo llegaremos?

—Según las instrucciones de Igaram-san y el Loge deberíamos estar ahí en menos de dos días. Si el Sunny navega a esta velocidad, la cual creo que es suficientemente rápida, podremos hacerlo.

—¡Aww, el Sunny puede ir mucho más rápido si lo deseas, navegante-chan!

—No creo que sea necesario, después de todo deberíamos dejar suministros de cola por si necesitamos huir.

—De acuerdo. – asintió el carpintero. —El barco está preparado para todo.

—Oye, Nami. – Luffy lo miró con una interrogante en la cara. —¿Y cómo vamos a eludir a los reyes marinos?

—Ah, mi querido capitán. – ella le miró maliciosamente. —Supongo que podremos hacer uso de tu habilidad secreta. – ella le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Mi habilidad secreta?

—¡Claro! – Sanji también captó la idea. —Bien, Senshou, confiamos en ti.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – Luffy les miró sin entender. —Bueno, no importa. – se río mientras se encogía de hombros.

…

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un hermoso submarino de color blanco con la insignia del Gobierno Mundial en él. Los guardias hicieron una fila para saludar cordialmente a los pasajeros de aquel vehículo acuático. El alcaide, quien se trataba un hombre viejo, de mala espina, delgaducho y totalmente cano, con un bigote al estilo inglés, salió a recibirlos.

—Es un placer tenemos aquí, señor. – se inclinó ante la sombra de tres hombres.

—Está bien, alcaide. – dijo el del medio, le miró tranquilamente. —Le agradecemos su hospitalidad. – los tres agentes avanzaron. —Pero por el momento, me conformo con que nos muestre la celda de la familia real de Arabasta…

—¿Puedo preguntar…?

—Hay cuestiones que debemos hablar con Nefertari Vivi.

—Ya veo.- el hombre asintió y se peinó el bigote. —Si el CP0 está aquí, debe tratarse de algo realmente importante. – se dio media vuelta. —Por favor, venga conmigo.

Los condujo por varios pasillos y unas cuantas escaleras. Cuando llegaron al fondo las celdas estaban en total silencio, los prisioneros que estaban ahí habían sido adiestrados a base de golpes y maltratos a no hacer ruido cuando se acercara un noble, de lo contrario, morirían.

El CP0 caminó tranquilamente entre las celdas hasta llegar a la de la familia Nefertari.

—Alcaide… Nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora. – dijo aquel que tenía la máscara de una flor. El viejo les miró y asintió para irse silenciosamente. Los tres integrantes de la agencia gubernamental se acercaron a la celda hasta que sus sombras hicieron un manto oscuro sobre padre e hija

—Nefertari Cobra. – dijo el más alto de ellos. —Jamás pensé verlo en este lugar… parece que no le ha ido bien. ¿No cree, que esta es una prisión digna de un rey renegado?

Ante la voz de los desconocidos Cobra reaccionó y abrió los ojos, necesitó de un par de segundos para responder.

—¿Quién es? – musitó, casi no tenía aliento.

—Somos enviados del Cipher Pol, estamos aquí para hablar con Nefertari Vivi. – dijo el que parecía ser el jefe, el más pequeño y que estaba al centro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? – ahora la voz de Cobra era agresiva. Vivi todavía yacía a sus pies y estaba profundamente dormida.

—Nuestro propósito es clasificado. – abrieron la celda y los más altos se acercaron a Vivi.

—¡No, esperen…! – alarmado, Cobra se removió entre sus grilletes.

—Sólo la llevaremos con nosotros, no le haremos nada. – dijo cuyos brazos eran extremadamente largos. Tomó a Vivi con delicadeza y la sostuvo al momento que retrocedía.

—¡Vivi! ¡Dejen a mi hija en paz!

—Creo que debe dormir, Cobra-dono. – argumento el de mediana estatura y de sombrero a rayas. Le tocó el hombro y le presionó suavemente, en cuestión de segundos perdió el conocimiento.

—Apresúrate. – ordenó el más bajo.

—Sí. – salieron de la celda.

Cuando Vivi despertó se encontraba sentada en una silla, se percató que tenía atada las manos a ésta y aunque ahora el asiento era muy terso y cómodo se sintió desconcertada. Miró a todos lados y sus ojos se encogieron cuando la luz de una lámpara la cegó momentáneamente.

—Me alegra verla despierta, princesa. – se volvió a su izquierda, de dónde provenía la voz. Un hombre con sombrero de bombín, traje blanco y máscara en cara se le acercó lentamente.

—¿Quiénes… son ustedes? – alcanzó a ver a los demás que estaban detrás.

—Soy un agente especial del Gobierno Mundial. Mucho gusto. – se inclinó levemente con cierta delicadeza. —Hemos venido exclusivamente para hacerle una visita. Nos gustaría platicar con usted y que nos diga lo que necesitamos, prometemos no lastimarla a usted o su padre, siempre y cuando cumpla con el trato.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí el Gobierno Mundial… además de torturarme? – respondió molesta y con el ceño fruncido, estaba a la defensiva a pesar de todo.

El hombre la miró en silencio y después frente a ella, en una silla extra.

—Bueno, es sencillo. – recargó sus manos sobre sus piernas y las entrelazó. —Quiero que me hable… de Monkey D. Luffy.

Vivi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No sé nada acerca de él. – y ella, como nakama que era, protegió a su amigo.

—Ya lo creo. – dijo sarcásticamente. —Pero después de investigar descubrimos que usted tiene verdaderos lazos con la tripulación del nuevo Rey Pirata.

—Esto está fuera de contexto… ¿Qué quiere con Mugiwara no Luffy? ¿Qué acaso no es sólo un pirata?

—No es cualquier pirata, es el rey. Por lo que no pasa desapercibido para el Gobierno Mundial. Él ha desafiado nuestra autoridad cientos de veces y además… su tripulación cuenta con criminales destacados como Nico Robin y Cutty Flam.

—¿Cutty Flam?

—Olvide eso. Sólo dígame lo que necesito. – se acercó peligrosamente a Vivi y la tomó del mentón, le vio a los ojos. —Sé que tiene vínculos con él… por lo que me lo dirá todo, ¿Está claro? – Vivi no respondió. —Bien… ahora dígame… ¿Cuál es la debilidad del Sombrero de Paja?

Nefertari Vivi le miró directamente a los ojos y por extraño que pareciera el agente del CP tuvo la certeza de que sería difícil sacar la información que necesitaba.

—Ya veo. – el agente se alejó de ella. —Eres leal. – y sonrió visiblemente. —Pero yo te quitaré sé doblegar la lealtad.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde la partida de los Mugiwaras, Usopp había subido, en compañía de Carue a la cima de los muros que estaban en cerca de Alubarna. Antes hubiese estado aterrado de subir en compañía de un ave que no podía volar y que si caían seguro se romperían todos los huesos. Pero… algo había cambiado en él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no se sentía intimidado por el mundo, es más, deseaba salir a él y ver las maravillas que ocultaba.

Sin duda… Usopp era un valiente guerrero del mar. El muro era extenso y se veía sumamente resistente, pero claramente pudo apreciar desde lejos que no era totalmente continuo.

—Vamos Carue. – montó el pato y comenzaron a avanzar por el muro señalando los lugares que estaban inconclusos. Desde hacía dos días Usopp se encargaba de ir y venir entre los muros de la gran Arabasta. Era un trabajo difícil y muy cansado. Carue lo llevaba siempre y corría por todos los muros para reportar el daño. Era imposible abarcar toda Arabasta él solo, por lo que junto con más soldados y el escuadrón de patos, liderados por Carue, la información estaba siendo recolectada con buenos resultados.

—Bien, esta zona parece estar perfecta. – Usopp sacó de su bolsa un mapa y tachó la zona. —Creo que es hora de regresar, Carue. – y pato graznó y se dio la media vuelta. —Todavía nos falta por inspeccionar otras zonas, pero el sol está cayendo… - el animal cacaraqueó preocupado. —No te preocupes… Todo indica que nadie vendrá a atacar Arabasta, es mejor que sea una falsa alarma a algo real. – se rascó debajo de la nariz y sonrió. —Aunque bueno… estoy seguro que si así fuera el caso… estaríamos preocupados, después de todo, Robin es una gran estratega. – dijo de buena gana.

Usopp miró la puesta de sol y se distrajo un momento.

—Me pregunto… si Luffy y los demás están bien.

…

—Señor. – un joven marine se acercó a Onigumo y saludó respetuosamente. El gran buque en donde el marino se encontraba se tapizó de decenas de marines listos para recibir órdenes. —Los otros vice-almirantes están en la línea. – le pasó un Den Den Mushi.

—Bien, retírese sargento. – tomó la bocina. —Aquí Onigumo.

—_Ya era hora. – _escuchó la voz de un conocido suyo al otro lado.

—Doberman. – sonrió Onigumo. —Me alegra saber que te reportas.

—_Estoy listo para cumplir con mi deber y hacer valer las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial. – _dijo con seriedad al fondo. —_Pero… Dime una cosa, Onigumo. ¿Sabes en dónde tienen al Tenryuubito?_

—Me han informado que se encuentra en Alubarna. – dejó salir un espeso humo de su boca. —El plan es sencillo, ¿Ya están los otros en la línea?

—_Strawberry, aquí. _

—_Yamakaji reportándose. _

—_Sentomaru, listo. _

El sonido se había escuchado fuerte y claro.

—Caballeros. – prosiguió Onigumo. —Hemos sido autorizados por el propio Gobierno Mundial para usar la Buster Call, el país de Arabasta es una nación hereje que se ha aliado a piratas peligrosos y enemigos del Gobierno Mundial. Además, han secuestrado a un Tenryuubito y eso es algo que no puede pasarse por alto. – su voz inspiraba mucho respeto pero al mismo tiempo sensaciones que iban más allá de la razón, era como si cada palabra que emergiera de Onigumo fuera la verdad más absoluta y era también, como si tuvieran la responsabilidad de acabar definitivamente con aquellos que osaban desafiar al poderoso Gobierno Mundial.

—_Entonces… el plan básicamente es acabar con Arabasta y rescatar al Tenryuubito. – _convino Doberman.

—No, no sólo eso. – aclaró el Vice-Almirante al mando. —No es sólo para darle una lección a aquellos que osaron desafiar a los nobles mundiales, es para darle a entender al mundo que todavía existe orden. La Marina se encuentra en este momento en un estado crítico… los perros revolucionaros asesinaron a Akainu-san y todo se ha destruido por ello. Arabasta será un ejemplo… Le enseñaremos al mundo y a esos revolucionarios que más que traer paz han complicado todo, ellos han dejado que el orden natural de las cosas se desvanezca, han permitido que las aguas estén infestadas de criminales… ¡Criminales como Monkey D. Luffy! Que se creen los suficientemente libres para causar caos a su antojo. Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que gente como Mugiwara no Luffy esté libre, esto sucede cuando desafías al Gobierno Mundial… ¡Aún no nos hemos extinguido! Le mostraremos al mundo que todavía existe una jerarquía, una selección natural que prevalece… ¿Están conmigo?

—_Sí, puedes contar conmigo. – _declaró Doberman.

—_Si es por el bien de nuestra sociedad mundial, entonces participaré. – _afirmó Strawberry.

—_Varios marines y personas inocentes han muerto por esta gran crisis. Si podemos hacer de Arabasta un ejemplo para todos la escoria pirata que piensa que puede hacer el mundo lo que quiera… están equivocados. Estoy listo para la acción, Onigumo. – _ahora hablaba Yamakaji.

—_Hmp, todo lo que dijiste ha sido inspirador, Onigumo-san… pero yo no hago esto porque en verdad odie a Arabasta… sino por eso que has dicho, para proteger el hilo de la razón y el futuro del mundo. Yo, Sentomaru, les acompañaré a corregir este desastre global. _

—Bien, caballeros. Coloquen sus buques en posición, cuando amanezca… todo habrá empezado. – y ante la luz plateada de la luna, Onigumo dejó escapar el humo de su tabaco.

En Grand Line, ya fuese el paraíso o el Nuevo Mundo, la ley necesitaba existir, el control y la unión de un solo ideal eran elementales para poder sobrevivir… y justamente en este momento de crisis, lo que más necesitaba el mundo… era justicia.

Arabasta estaba a unas horas y la marina se acercaba lentamente.

…

—Luffy. – Nami enfocó sus ojos al gran ejército de reyes marinos que rodeaban el barco. —Creo que es momento… que empieces a escuchar las voces de las cosas.

Los monstruos se acercaron lentamente y el más grande de ellos rugió, balanceando al Sunny violentamente.

—¡Estamos muertos! – lloró Igaram. Mas los Mugiwaras no parecían para nada alertados.

—¡Luffy, has algo, son enormes! – gimió Chopper, aferrándose a los brazos de Igaram, quien también estaba asustado.

En cambio, Sanji, Franky y Nami (quien por cierto también temblaba) esperaba pacientementes a que Luffy hiciera su magia.

—Estamos aquí para rescatar a una nakama.- dijo el capitán, sosteniendo su sombrero con la mano. —Por favor, déjenme pasar. – no solía hacer este tipo de cosas. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía escuchar la "voz de las cosas", como Rayleigh solía llamarle, pero ahora debía hacer frente a sus dudas e intentarlo, porque desde que habían entrado al Cinturón de Calma, y los reyes marinos les habían rodeado, se sintió con la responsabilidad de intentarlo.

Y sorprendentemente el gran monstruo abrió los ojos.

—_Yo te conozco. – _dijo uno con cara de rana. _—Tú eres aquel… que junto con nuestra reina… puede escucharnos. _

—_Sí, sí, yo también estuve ahí.- _otro, con el rostro de un buitre también habló. Luffy simplemente guardó silencio. —_Eres el chico que casi destruye a Noah. _

—Je, lo siento por eso. – Luffy río apenado. —Pero… no podía permitir que la Isla Gyojin se destruyera, se lo había prometido a la Llorona.

—_Que descarado. – _argumento otro, con el rostro de un león. —_Hablar así de nuestra reina… _

—Ella es mi amiga. No le importa que le llame así. – se justificó Luffy. Los demás Mugiwaras le miraban atentamente.

—¿Realmente está hablando con ellos? – susurró Chopper al oído de Nami.

—Eso parece. – contestó ella.

—_Es cierto… Shir_a_hoshi-sama quiere y respeta a este humano, lo he visto. – _volvió a decir el que parecía una rana. _—Dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—Monkey D. Luffy.

—_¿D? – _uno que no había hablado hasta ahora, uno muy parecido a una anguila de color verde oscuro. —_Que coincidencia._

—_Eres una persona interesante. – _dijo el que tenía cara de león.

—_Sigue tu camino, Monkey D. Luffy, amigo de nuestra reina. _– dijo aquel que tenía el rostro de un ave; y las bestias, tal como habían aparecido comenzaron a retroceder.

—¡Eso fue sorprendente, Luffy-kun! – Igaram casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa.

—¡Uff, por un momento creí que tendríamos que luchar por nuestras vida, pero me alegra que no fuera así! ¡Aww, buen trabajo capitán! – festejó Franky.

—¡Eso fue mágico, Luffy! – Chopper saltó para abrazarlo.

—Gracias. – rio con humildad.

—¿Eh, chicos?

—¿Sí? – todos miraron a Nami, quien parecía tensa.

—Hemos llegado. – señaló con el dedo. —Esa debe ser… - y es que, escondida entre profundos corales y grandes pilares de piedra marina la prisión secreta se podía apreciar. —El lugar donde está Vivi. La prisión de los reyes.

—Por fin.- Sanji encendió un cigarro. —Hemos llegado.

—¡Perfecto!- Luffy estrechó sus puños. —Tan sólo esperanos Vivi, muy pronto estaremos ahí.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que tal? ¿Ha valido la pena? Bueno, hoy especialmente me encuentro muy cansada, acabo de tener un día largo y muy ocupado, lleno de actividades y cosas por hacer. Pero... finalmente pude tener un descanso. **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como se dan cuenta, con la aparición del CP0 y armada de la Marina dirigiéndose a Arabasta las cosas parecen tornarse más que peligrosas, ¿Podrán los Mugiwaras contra esto? Bueno, el próximo capítulo promete ser más interesante. **

**¿Merece un Comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Cero oportunidades

**Bueno, este es un capítulo un tanto corto a los que acostumbro escribir, ya saben, soy una persona de capítulos largos pero fics cortos xD. Esta bien, sin más preámbulos aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y algo enferma, pero por fin encontre la oportunidad de escribir. **

**Ha por cierto, les recomiendo que tengan a la mano una foto de los del CP0, por que como todavía no sabemos sus nombres usos adjetivos calificativos para nombrarlos y sería bueno que los reconocieran. **

* * *

**-7-**

**Cero oportunidades.**

* * *

Entre la oscura penumbra de aquella celda, descansando después de un día agotador, Vivi yacía en el suelo, la espalda la tenía hecha girones y un poco de sangre se asomaba entre sus ropas. Estaba sola, porque el CP0 acababa de considerar la posibilidad de una tortura psicológica: Soledad.

Así que, aislada y cansada Vivi no podía levantarse de una manta vieja y roída que sería la que la proveería de calor. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando, súbitamente, pensó en algo bastante loco y poco probable.

—Muchachos… - musitó para sí. Había soñado hace poco que de pronto las paredes que la mantenían cautiva se rompían de repente y ciertas personas, cuyas sombras conocía a la perfección entraban para levantarla del suelo y llevársela lejos en un pequeño y perfecto barco. Vivi sonrió, tal vez no fuera lo mejor para su estado mental, los Mugiwaras se encontraban muy lejos en este momento, en algún lugar del mundo, probablemente ni estuvieran enterados de su situación puesto que el Tenryuubito mantendría todo en secreto. Vaya desgracia.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos finalmente. A pesar de que el CP0 había prometido no lastimarla le había aplicado una tortura leve pero similar a la del día de hoy. La habían agotado físicamente pero no en espíritu y era eso lo que planeaban hacer y lo que ella pensaba resistir, puesto que, aunque ellos estuvieron muy lejos jamás permitiría que les hicieron daño; después de todo eran nakamas.

—Todo estará bien… - se dijo para reconformarse. —Todo… no pasará nada. – y durmió con ese pensamiento.

Pero ojala Vivi estuviera en lo cierto, puesto que en este momento Arabasta llegaría a una crisis quizá más crítica que lo que vivieron con Crocodile y el ejército rebelde.

…

Las grandes murallas de Arabasta no tardaban en localizarse a lo lejos. El vice-almirante Doberman contactó a Onigumo, puesto que en pocos minutos estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para disparar.

—Distribuye los buques, quiero que rodeen la isla y busquen una abertura, antes de disparar debemos entrar por el Tenryuubito. – dijo Onigumo por el Den Den Mushi.

—¿Si los soldados de Arabasta nos atacan tenemos permiso para responder? – preguntó Sentoumaru, quien había escuchado la orden de Onigumo en un red compartida.

—Sí, pero asegúrense de vigilar la apertura, no podemos arriesgarnos a lastimar al Tenryuubito.

—Entendido. – respondieron el resto de los vice-almirantes.

Pero para entonces ellos ya habían sido captados. No hacía mucho tiempo Pell había entrenado a una parvada de halcones como mensajeros secretos y espías. Su habilidad Zoan les permitía guiarlos y entrenarlos, por lo que los marines, sin darse cuenta acababa de ser vistos por uno de ellos.

El mensaje sólo tardaría diez minutos en llegar a Alubarna y aunque los marines llegarían en menos de dos horas a las cercanías ya todo estaba listo.

…

—¿Están preparados? – Nami tomó los controles de la nave. El submarino se acercó cautelosamente, gracias al nuevo radar sofisticado que Franky había inventado podían detectar zonas seguras sin minas y de esa manera inmiscuirse.

—Lo mejor sería entrar sin ser vistos. – dijo Igaram.

—Bien, seré cuidadosa. – no en vno, Franky, gracias a un nuevo sistema de bueo, parecido a las escafandras de los antiguos buzos, logró recorrer rápidamente el fondo marino para idéntica los puntos más vulnerables. La prisión en sí no parecía tener fallas, pero él logró identificar gracias a sus sensores un punto ciego entre las estructuras que, sin duda no estaba minado.

Entrar a la prisión sería difícil y dado que, según el informe de Franky la prisión era impenetrable, salvo ese pedazo al descubierto tendrían que hacer algo que posiblemente muchos considerarían estúpido. Derrumbarían la pared y aprovecharían la entrada al vacío del agua para inmiscuirse. Sí, era suicida, considerando que era una prisión y que en vez de salir ellos entrarían, pero vamos, eran los piratas de Luffy, los más fuertes de todo el mundo, ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Ya habían hecho tonterías antes y esta no sería la excepción.

—Nami-san, estamos en posición. – informó Sanji, quien vigilaba los monitores.

—¡Fuego! – gritó Luffy emocionado y los torpedos del tiburón salieron directamente hasta ese punto, para cuando los guardias de la prisión se enteraran ya sería tarde y habrían entrado.

La exposición hizo sonar las alarmas e inmediatamente las fieras paredes de kairouseki se derrumbaron para dejarles pasar.

—¡Ahora! – Nami aceleró y el vehículo entró pasando por los cañones y las alarmas que intentaban disparar contra ellos. Dieron contra un pasillo de piedra y al llenarse todo del agua el submarino pudo seguir navegando, siendo impulsados principalmente por la fuerte corriente que los adentraba cada vez más y más.

—¡Estamos dentro! – celebró Luffy.

—¡Ah, vamos a estrellarnos! – gritó conmocionado Chopper cuando se dieron cuenta que el camino literalmente se acababa y una poderosa pared se interponía.

—¡Nami, dispara! – ordenó el capitán.

—¡No, nosotros seremos atrapados por…! – pero no pudo acabar la fuerza de la corriente y la dura pared hicieron a la chica callarse conmocionada. ¿Es que morirían comprimidos?

Entonces, como obra de magia o más bien tecnología, el submarino activo una especia de sensores y comenzó a parpadear de los ojos y las luces delanteras. De sus aletas laterales y el vientre una especie de turbinas emergieron para detener el impacto y al mismo tiempo se abría la boca del tiburón una potente corriente de aire, muy parecidas al Coup do Vent de Franky los paró complemente. El vehículo quedó suspendido en el agua, la cual ya parecía normalizarse con la del lecho marino así como su presión.

Todos estaban congelados, nadie decía nada.

—¿Aló, Aló? – de comunicador principal se escuchó la voz de Franky. —¿Chicos, están bien?

—¿Fra-Franky? – le contestó Nami, muerta de miedo y temblorosa.

—¿Están bien? Creo que tuvieron problemas el dispositivo de piloto automático se activó junto con el de reversa.

—Estamos bien… gracias. – respiró Nami, dejándose caer sobre el timón.

—Chicos, usen los sensores diez y once que están en el tablero, podrás controlar las turbinas tú misma Nami, y después, enciendan el botón de piloto automático y navegación automática, son el rojo y el azul que están sobre la palanca de freno. – indicó impecablemente el carpintero. Nami asintió y los ubicó.

—Estamos dentro, ¿No? – preguntó Chopper, aún mareado.

—Sí. – contestó la navegante.

—Necesitamos buscar un lugar que no tenga agua para poder emerger.- dijo Sanji.

—Estoy mareado. – se quejaba lastimeramente Luffy después de la tremenda sacudida. —Viejo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Creo que… bien. – balbuceó Igaram, también en estado deplorable.

—Los guardias de la prisión debieron accionar las alertas, nos están buscando. – razonó Sanji. —Si este es el pasillo más inferior entonces podremos ascender en un lugar donde no haya agua, ¿Qué les parece?

—Bien, vayamos. – Nami accionó los botones y el submarino reaccionó inmediatamente. Comenzaron a buscar un lugar para emerger lo más rápido posible pues, en el piso mayor, el primero, en el nivel más alto, puesto que la prisión tenía dos pisos pero con diferentes niveles, el alcaide corría desesperadamente en busca de los agentes del CP.

—¡Señor! – corrió hasta llegar al cuarto privado donde ellos estaban. —¡Tenemos una emergencia! Un vehículo no identificado ha ingresado por la fuerza a la prisión!

—¿Enserio? – preguntó el líder de los CP0. —¿Y por qué nos cuentas esto a nosotros? – se miraron entre ellos. —Si la prisión tiene problemas entonces ustedes soluciónenlo.

—Es… es verdad pero… - el alcaide tragó saliva. —Me temo que no estamos tratando con un enemigo común.

—¿Umm? – los agentes alzaron una ceja.

—¿Y de quien se trata?

—Las Den Den Mushis de seguridad los han visto ascendiendo en un submarino… se trata de… Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación, ellos… han invadido la prisión.

Ante estas palabras los tres se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos y una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en la cara del líder.

—Vaya, vaya, nos ha ahorrado mucho trabajo… al venir hacia acá.

—¿Qué estará buscando el Rey de los Piratas aquí? – mencionó el más alto de los tres.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Esto lo confirma al cien por ciento… Mugiwara está buscando a su nakama… está buscando a la princesa Nefertari Vivi.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta y una tremenda sonrisa surcó en sus rostros.

—Alcaide, manda reúne tus tropas, el CP0 comandará este motín. – era el momento indicado.

…

Las alarmas resonaron como locas mientras la banda de los Mugiwaras avanzaba a diestra y siniestra sin el mayor esfuerzo entre las hordas de guardias de la prisión.

—¡A un lado! – gritó Sanji mientras él y Chopper, quienes podían usar patadas con naturalidad se quitaban de encima a los hombres con uniforme.

—¡Disparen! – en formación y a toda prisa los encargados de proteger las puertas a las celdas principales se formaron frente a ellos con sus rifles listos. Una lluvia de balas los atrapó completamente.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Fuusen! – Luffy se infló tan grande que paró todas las balas y se las regresó.

—¡Cúbranse! – los hombres saltaron al suelo para protegerse.

—¡Vivi!

—¡Vivi-sama! – tanto Igaram como Nami se dedicaban a buscarla y a vocearla, la prisión era como un laberinto y sin duda separarse podría ser contraproducente, así que cambiaron de estrategia, todos la buscarían y revisarían ese lugar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Vivi! – Chopper saltó sobre cuatro guardias y los noqueo con sus pezuñas.

—¡Vivi-chan! – Sanji lanzó cinco más contra una pared por medio de una sola patada.

—¡Vivi, vinimos por ti! – gritó Luffy, mientras de un puñetazo derribaba a un tipo enorme.

—¡Llamen a todas las unidades, necesitamos más fuerza de apoyo en el pasillo 6F! – gritó uno de los guardias por el Den Den Mushi.

—Luffy, vienen más. – le dijo Nami, en realidad no estaba preocupada, pero tampoco quería que esto les ocupara demasiado, lo urgente era recuperar a Vivi y su padre.

—Ya veo. – llegaron al final del pasillo, enfrente de un pasadizo con dos opciones. Izquierda y derecha. Los piratas no tardaron en escuchar los pasos de los guardias. En menos de unos segundos se vieron completamente rodeados, por detrás, por la derecha y la izquierda.

—Oh, veo que no nos lo pondrán fácil. – celebró Sanji con emoción.

—Estamos rodeados. – Igaram sin embargo, parecía muy temeroso.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder… debemos ir por Vivi. – ordenó Luffy mientras los miraba con molestia. —¡Muévanse, estorban! – el Haki más poderoso rodeó la zona y uno a uno en menos de lo que canta un gallo cayeron al suelo con espuma en la boca.

—¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! – gritó Igaram sorprendido.

—Haoshoku Haki. Es un poder que viene de la voluntad y es capaz de derrotar a más de cincuenta mil enemigos a la vez. – explicó Sanji mientras sonreía. No es que le gustara presumir, pero Luffy le dejaba muy admirado siempre que realizaba este tipo de técnica.

—¿Haki? – Igaram miró atentamente a Luffy. —Es sorprendente.

—Andando. – demandó Luffy y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

—Por favor, quédese un momento más, Rey de los Piratas. – y no fue hasta que una extraña voz los llamó que dejaron de moverse. Ésta venía desde enfrente, caminando entre la penumbra del pasillo de la derecha y pasaron entre los cuerpos de los guardias desmayados, el líder del grupo un hombre de baja estatura con una máscara que parecía de hierro parecida a un mono y una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho.

—¿Quién es este tipo? – Luffy alzó una ceja.

—¡Aaahh! – Igaram retrocedió inmediatamente y se cayó sentado al suelo. —¡Son… son…!

—Oye, viejo, ¿Qué tienes? – Sanji se desconcertó.

—¡Es un agente del CP0! – los había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era joven y asistió a una de las juntas reales había conocido a éste miembros del CP en particular por ser el encargado de la seguridad de la reunión. Se rumoraba que era absolutamente poderoso, tanto como tres Shicibukai juntos. Por lo que, al verlo frente a ellos se llenó de miedo.

—¿CP0? – Luffy le miró con algo de desinterés. —¡Ah, son como los tipos que vinos en Enies Lobby! – recordó inmediatamente.

—No se confunda, Rey pirata-san. – otra voz emergió, esta vez de la izquierda, ahí, de entre la oscuridad emergía un hombre de la tribu de los brazos largos. —Nosotros no somos simples asesinos, tenemos más categoría que eso.

—¡Ah, es otro! – ahora Chopper le acompañó en la sorpresa.

—Parece que bloquean nuestras opciones. – Nami tragó saliva, no le apetecía pelear contra enemigos tan fuertes.

—Aún no señorita. – entonces, del pasillo trasero, justo por detrás de ellos, emergió el más alto de los CP-AIGIS0. —Bien, ya están rodeados.

—Oigan, no queremos problemas. – argumentó Chopper. —Sólo queremos ver a Vivi.

—Nefertari-san en nuestra invitada, así como en rey Cobra. Me temo que no podemos dejarla ir. – respondió el más bajo. —Y ahora que han entrado aquí… Supongo que podrían considerarlos también nuestros invitados. – una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en su boca.

—No gracias, ¿Dónde está Vivi? – pero Luffy le respondió sin temor.

—Ya veo. No cederán tan fácilmente… bien, era de esperarse del Rey de los Piratas. – comenzó a acercarse un poco más y los piratas se tensaron. —Monkey D. Luffy, el Gobierno Mundial necesita algo de usted. – y a pesar de que Luffy era menor en edad le dedicaba una conversación respetuosa.

—¿El Gobierno Mundial? – repitieron todos con desconcierto.

—Así es. Es un pirata legendario, pero además de eso son sus raíces y acciones las que comprometen nuestro orden.

—Oh, debe referirse a los de Enies Lobby. – reflexionó Nami.

—No sólo eso, señorita. – respondió el individuo más alto.

—Así es. – dijo ahora el más bajo. —Su padre, Monkey D. Dragón ha sido un dolor de cabeza bastante grande… ha logrado llegar demasiado lejos y me temo que eso amenaza la paz del mundo entero. Si derrotamos a su hijo, entonces podremos abrir una grieta en los movimientos del padre, después de todo es un opositor fuerte y…

—Oigan, si quieren hablar de política será en otro momento… ¿Dónde está Vivi-chan? – ahora Sanji comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Kuroashi-san, por favor guarde paciencia, le aseguramos que la princesa Nefertari no irá a ninguna parte. – eso molestó a Sanji, porque parecía que el hombre se burlaba de la situación de su amiga.

—¡Eres un…! – pero Luffy lo detuvo alzando un brazo.

—Oye… no me interesa qué tenga que ver el gobierno y mi padre, no he venido aquí a platicar sobre esas cosas… lo repetiré una vez más… - los ojos de Luffy parecían los de un demonio molesto. —Dónde está Vivi. – para darle un punto más exquisito a sus palabras el poderoso haki de Luffy se extendió por todo el recinto, produciéndose escalofríos a los agentes del CP0 y dejando muy claro que el chico no estaba para nada jugando.

—Qué miedo. – dijo el de mediana estatura. —A simple vista ese haki ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a varios reyes marinos de un solo golpe. – era claro que no lo hacía con la intensión de alagar a Luffy sino más bien por lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Luffy-kun es muy fuerte.- monologó Igaram, pasó saliva, tantas sorpresas lo dejarían cardiópata.

—Si quiere recuperar a su nakama… tendrá que luchar para conseguirlo. – los agentes se pusieron en guardia.

—Por fin, creo que vamos a pelear mucho hoy. – Sanji sacó un cigarro y lo puso en su boca.

—Diablos, no pensé que sujetos como ellos estaría aquí. – Nami sacó su Clima Tact, había llegado la hora de lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra.

—Bien… - Chopper tragó saliva y rápidamente buscó en una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo, tenía sus píldoras, sabía que tratándose de los agentes del CP tendría que luchar muy duro.

—¿Qué pasará? – Igaram tenía miedo, sabía que no era oponente contra esos enemigos.

—Tranquilo, Igaram-san, nosotros te protegeremos y entonces rescataremos a Vivi.

—Chopper-san… - Igaram asintió firmemente, confiaba en ellos.

—Ustedes sí que son impacientes. – el de baja estatura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta Luffy. —¡Bien, que empiece la batalla! – y tras usar el Geppo prácticamente voló contra Luffy en un encuentro de puños armados con haki provocando una onda del mismo impacto y desquebrajando las paredes del pasillo. —¡El nivel inferior será tu tumba, Rey de los piratas!

—¡¿Quieres apostar?! – Luffy gritó mientras empujaba. —¡Nosotros… salvaremos a Vivi! – y tras un último impulso el agente salió disparado contra la pared, atravesándola varios metros.

—¡Diable Jambe! – Sanji se vio en medio de un cruce de patadas con el individuo más alto. —¡Flambage Shot! – su pierna, recubierta con armadura y ardiendo como el mismo fuego protegió a sus amigos del ataque directo de aquel tipo y de la misma manera que como lo hizo Luffy, Sanji lanzó a su enemigo contra el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Los tengo! ¡Shigan! – el tipo de los brazos largos atacó con sus brazos como si fueran látigos.

—¡Gust Sword! – para probar su suerte Nami disparó una espesa corriente de aire y el agente la esquivó muy rápido.

—¿Qué demonios crees que me harás con eso?

—Yo no… - Nami sonrió.

—¿Eh…? – no logró decir algo más, inmediatamente por el suelo nacieron una especie de brazos de corales que lo dejaron perplejo cuando Chopper lo insertó en el techo del pasillo sin esperárselo.

—¡Horn Point! – nombró Chopper y el agente se quejó por lo fuerte que fue el golpe.

—¡No nos tomen a la ligera! – gritó Sanji. —¡Nosotros somos… los piratas más fuertes del mundo!

Pero entonces una risa bastante irónica atravesó sus oídos. Los agentes estaban despiertos y de pie. El de la cicatriz en el ojo se acercaba desde donde había volado, el más alto y con una máscara llamativa regresaba como si nada y el de los brazos largos se desprendió del concreto y se sacudió la ropa.

—Ustedes podrán ser los piratas más poderosos del mundo. – dijo el de sombrero a rayas. —Pero nosotros también… somos los agentes más fuertes del mundo.

—Esta será una batalla interesante. – dijo el de sombrero de bombín. —Será mejor que estén listos… porque sus oportunidades de salir con vida… ¡Son cero!

—Entonces… - Luffy sonrió. —Creo que tendré que cambiar eso… ¡Gear Second! – su cuerpo completo se hizo rojo. —Los derrotaremos y después salvaremos a Vivi. ¡Adelante!

—¡Sí! – sus nakamas se reagruparon. Sanji le bloqueó el paso al sujeto que anteriormente había mandado a volar.

—Chopper, cuento contigo… - dijo Nami.

—¡Sí, no te preocupes! – el pequeño se transformó en un sujeto musculoso.

—Qué increíble… Ese enano se convirtió en un monstruo. – dijo su enemigo.

—Aún no has visto nada. – Chopper sonrió. —Pero es cierto una cosa… ¡Soy un verdadero monstruo!

La batalla comenzó.

…

Las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse, todos corrieron de un lugar a otro tal como los halcones habían avisado la gran armada de la Marina se acercaba lentamente.

—Zoro-san. – Pell se acercó a los Mugiwaras que estaban frente a las puertas del palacio, ellos se dirigían al sitio en donde se supone deberían permanecer para cumplir con la estrategia.

—¿Uh? – el espadachín se detuvo para acomodarse su pañuelo en la cabeza. —¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitarán apoyo…

—Ya sabes que ustedes se quedaran aquí. – dijo el segundo al mando de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

—No hablo de nosotros. – se hizo a un lado y Carue graznó.

—Carue, ¿Qué haces? – Usopp preguntó con bastante interés.

El pato sonrió y graznó fuertemente mientras llamaba a sus aliados. Un escuadrón completo de patos emergió y saludaron al estilo militar para los Mugiwaras.

—Qué simpáticos. – comentó Robin mientras sonreía.

—Ya entiendo. – Usopp chasqueó los dedos. —Ustedes han venido a apoyarnos, ¿No es así? – los patos asintieron. —Gracias chicos.

—¡Yohohoho! Estos valientes patos me recuerdan a mi amiga Laboon, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

—Ellos han decidido serles de apoyo.- dijo Pell. —Las tropas ya se han movilizado para también…

—No. – ordenó inmediatamente Zoro. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—O-Oye, ¿De qué estás hablando, Zoro? – Usopp se sintió intimidado por un segundo. —Ellos van a ayudarnos a proteger Arabasta.

—Lo sé, pero piensen esto… y creo que es lo más conveniente. Nosotros ya nos hemos enfrentado a los marines antes, podremos proteger la isla si impedimos que logren desembarcar y les regresamos las balas de cañón, Arabasta y su gente debe ser protegida, los soldados protegerán y trasladarán a su pueblo a un lugar seguro. No deben luchar. Sólo estorbarían.

De nuevo hubo silencio, pero todos parecieron comprender las palabras de Zoro, sonrieron después.

—Ya entiendo, Zoro-san. – Pell bajó la cabeza. —Haré lo que dice… pero si llegan a necesitar ayuda, usen los Den Den Mushis reales y mandaré tropas hacia ustedes.

—No hará falta. – Zoro encabezó a los Mugiwaras. —No nos subestimes tanto, ¿Quieres?

—Oh, vaya, lo siento.

—¡Bueno! – Usopp le quitó tensión al asunto. —Carue, aceptaremos tu ayuda… ¡Vamos!

Los patos granaron y cada Mugiwara subió al propio.

—Ya saben qué hacer. – dijo por último Zoro mientras los patos se preparaban para correr.

—Descuida. – Robin sonrió.

—Protegeremos Arabasta con todo nuestro corazón, hasta que nuestros músculos ya no puedan más… ¡Ah! Aunque yo no tengo músculos, ¡Yohohoho!

—Estaremos en contacto, chicos. – recordó Usopp, pues además de los Den Den Mushis reales ellos tenían los propios.

—Por supuesto que sí. – todos asintieron.

—Bien, nos vemos. – los patos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Mientras ellos se alejaban las personas de toda Alubarna, que se habían reunido en le plaza, desesperadas al escuchar del ataque no evitaron murmurar cosas sobre los Mugiwaras y sus poderes. Y ahí, entre toda la multitud Shana tomaba fuertemente la mano de su padre.

—¿Ellos… podrán sobrevivir? – preguntó inocentemente.

—Ya lo verás que sí hija… - contestó su cansado padre. —Quizá sólo sean cuatro piratas… pero ellos no son comunes. Ellos son… la tripulación del Rey Pirata. Siempre habrá una oportunidad para ellos.

La niña asintió y rio después.

Una gran batalla estaba cerca y otra más estaba empezando en la gran prisión del gobierno. Muy pronto el mundo vería de lo que eran capaces de hacer los piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

…

—Ya falta poco…- dijo un joven que debía un poco de café en un barco pequeño, acababa de pescar un buen pez y en estos momentos lo degustaba. —Muy pronto estaré ahí… - revisó un mapa junto con una eternal Pose que había comprado. —Arabasta. – mencionó para después beber de su café.

**Continuará… **

**¿Y bien, se quedaron con ganas de más? La batalla de los Mugiwaras contra el CP0 promete ser emocionante. Muy pronto describire más a fondo sus batalla, como es habitual en mí. Nos vemos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	8. De alta categoría

**Este también quedó un poco más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero espero que sea de su agrado, hoy me puse a trabajar y terminé este capítulo muy rápido, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**-8-**

**De alta categoría.**

* * *

Cuando Gol D. Roger murió se predijo que una gran Era vendría a continuación, una época en donde los sueños de los hombres serían el origen de una gran guerra. No, no se referían a la guerra de la Marina contra Shirohige, tampoco a la guerra que vino en el Nuevo Mundo después de que todo detonó en Punk Hazard, tampoco se referían a la batalla de Luffy contra Kurohige, a pesar de que ésta quizá fue la más esplendorosa de todas.

Lo que Shirohige predijo fue algo más que un evento bélico que sin duda sacudiría al mundo. El poderoso Youko sabía que las peleas se desatarían junto con nuevos ideales, pero el verdadero significado de sus palabras… ¿Serían no más que la predicción de una lucha sangrienta? ¿No podría haberse referido a una batalla mucho más esotérica? Bien lo había dicho Marshall D. Teach la primera vez que Mugiwara y él se encontraron en Jaya; la era de los sueños no había terminado, es más, estaba lejos de acabar.

Bien, fue por eso y más que se dijeron muchas cosas, que se desataron cientos más y que ocurrieron miles y miles más. Pero sólo el más observador y sabio podría describir que lo que estaba pasando ahora no era más que otra manifestación de lo que anteriormente se había dicho.

Dos fuerzas que pelean por ideales diferentes y opuestos. Justicia e injusticia, orden y caos que bailaban sobre la misma fuente. Piratas contra marines. Agentes contra criminales. Los más fuertes contra los más poderosos.

Ahí es donde estaba la verdadera batalla; no en más que superar aquellos ideales retrógrados y egoístas, ahí estaban una y muchas de las razones por la que todos luchaban… tanto piratas como marines, todos luchaban por ideales y sueños, y cabría destacar que en situaciones como estas todo lo dicho con anterioridad se resumía a la perfección.

El suelo del nivel más bajo del segundo pisos se sacudió. Las fuerzas entre el bien y el mal se enfrentaban, cada cual con su propia perspectiva. Luffy y el agente del CP0 chocaron de nuevo levantando ladrillos y bloques de acero y piedra. El vapor espeso del Gear Second casi cegó la vista por completo de los Den Den Mushis de vigilancia que transmitían directamente en la oficina principal de los guardias de la prisión.

—¡Esto es increíble, no se puede ver nada! – dijo uno de los guardias al ver la tremenda batalla.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – Luffy se alejaba unos metros para después atacar con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Jet Pistol! – el ataque fue esquivado justo a tiempo por el agente líder, sólo el bombín se despegó de su cabeza y agradecido por su buena velocidad se desplazó a la velocidad del sonido hasta llegar donde Luffy y atacarlo directamente.

—¡Shigan! – con la mano entera intentó penetrar en su corazón, pero era demasiado fácil saber que Luffy le esquivaría. El pirata desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos y reapareció a su lado con un buen puñetazo recubierto en haki, el líder lo detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que le acertara en la cara. De nuevo vino otro golpe por parte de Luffy que le tomó por sorpresa y lo doblegó casi por completo cuando la rodilla del chico de goma penetró en su estómago.

Pero no logaría ganarle tan fácil, por muy rey pirata que fuese. Su enemigo tomó a Luffy del rostro mientras éste se concentraba en atacarle y apretó lo más que pudo con su haki armado. El chico no se quejó del dolor, simplemente volvió a patear su estómago para liberarse y ante esto el hombre se dobló cuan hoja de papel, usando la técnica Kami-e. Luffy quedó desconcertado por que no se los esperó y ante esto el agente aprovechó para separarse de Luffy.

—Rankyaku Hakurai. – con ambas piernas el usuario impulso una gran cantidad de aire cortante para derribar a Luffy. La fuerza del aire cortado equivalía a la de un cañón de máxima potencia. Luffy saltó estirando su cuerpo pero no se percató que se encontraba encerrado entre las estructuras de la prisión.

—¡Maldición! – fue atrapado por el ataque antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa. El cuerpo del Rey Pirata se desplazó por los aires hasta estrellarse y romper completamente una de las paredes.

El agente del CP0 caminó tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba Luffy, cauteloso de que pudiera levantarse… y no se equivocó.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – Luffy apareció demasiado rápido frente a él, tanto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar completamente. —¡Jet Bullet! – fortificado con haki Luffy le dio de lleno al cuerpo del agente, pero para su sorpresa éste ni siquiera se movió de su lugar más que unos centímetros.

—Tekkai Go. – mencionó con tranquilidad el agente de blanco y el pirata frunció el ceño. —Shigan Oren. – demasiado rápido, incluso más que Lucci el oponente de Luffy logró atacarle varias veces sin que pudiera recuperarse nuevamente, perforó su piel de manera efectiva y en consecuencia la sangre emergió del cuerpo de Luffy como un colador. Pero Mugiwara lo resistía para pesar del guerrero de máscara de mono. Agregó más potencia a sus estocadas y pronto Luffy exhaló con sangre que salía de su boca. Por un momento lo vio flaquear, casi a punto de derrumbarse pero sus instintos fallaron cuando, entre gotas de sangre y saliva, el pirata sonrió.

—Gomu Gomu no… - entonces se dio cuenta, el brazo derecho de Mugiwara no estaba a la vista. —¡Red Hawk! – lo que vino a continuación fue quizá uno de los golpes más potentes que habría de recibir en toda su vida. El agente del gobierno mundial exclamó presa del dolor mientras su cuerpo completo se contorsionada hacia atrás y era arrojado contra todas las paredes del interior de la prisión, el fuego provocado por la técnica de Luffy y la explosión ocasionada por la misma bloqueo toda vista.

¿Pueden imaginar la cara de los guardias que veían atentamente por los transmisores? Bien, el ejemplo más claro es los ojos afuera, la boca bien abierta y un poco afuera de la nariz.

Luffy respiró sonoramente una vez que ejecutó el ataque y se sentó en el suelo un momento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo en quién sabe dónde.

—Mmm… espero que los demás estén bien. – suspiró e intentó levantarse. —¡Auch! – lentamente se llevó una mano a las zonas perforadas de su abdomen y pecho, hizo una mueca de dolor. —Este tipo… su fuerza era mucho peor a la del tipo de la paloma. – sí, podía recordar la paliza que Lucci le había dado y por Dios que no le había hecho sólo la mitad de daño que los ataques de éste tipo.

…

—¡Nami-san, no te alejes de mí! – en toda la batalla Sanji se había asegurado de estar lo más cerca de Nami que pudiera. Lanzándose entre los ataques tan certeros y potentes de su enemigo comprendió que era demasiado fuerte como para que su querida navegante pudiera hacerle frente.

—¡Sanji-kun, cuidado arriba! – el enemigo de alta estatura estaba sobre ellos preparándose para ejecutar su ataque.

—¡Rankyaku Ame! – con los pies, tal como si estuviera haciendo una ejecución de pasos de baile comenzó a patear grandes cantidades de aire hasta hacerlo completamente filosos y peligroso.

—¡Demonios! – Los pies de Sanji resplandecieron de rojo al momento que se posicionaba en el aire de espaldas al suelo y con los pies al cielo.—¡Diable Jamble: Poêle à Frire Spectre! – como una lluvia de colores, algo así como luz contra viento, las técnicas se encontraron en una explosiva emisión de humo y energía.

—Aún no. – dijo el tipo de la máscara y se preparó para una técnica más potente. —¡Rankyaku Hyobi! – la enorme fuente de aire y poder se aproximó al cocinero súbitamente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! – sabía que esto le costaría el impulso que lo hacía mantenerse en el aire, pero en un lugar tan recudido y con pocas posibilidades de volar abiertamente debía ejecutar una técnica más fuerte que la suya y ganarse por la fuerza de comprensión creada por el ataque. —¡Grill Shot! – un poder muy impresionante y ardiente, Sanji le respondió con una patada endemoniada que aunque logró parar la técnica del agente originó una tremenda explosión debido al encuentro de ambas fuerzas y los mandó a los dos contra los extremos de la sala.

—¡Sanji-kun! – Nami se quedó perpleja al ver el despliegue de fuerza.

—¡Aaahh! – un grito angustiado distrajo a la chica cuando de una esquina emergió Chopper seguido de Igaram que eran enviados a volar por un tremendo embate por parte de su enemigo.

—¡Chopper, Igaram-san! – Nami contempló los pasos tranquilos del agente de brazos largos, que aunque algo magullado, quizá por parte del doctor de la tripulación les miraba con odio.

—Lo has hecho bien, reno. Protegiste a tu nakama y esquivaste mi ataque, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. ¡Tobu Shigan Bachi!- se preparó para lanzarles ese poder pero una sacudida horrenda de energía pura lo dejó imposibilitado por unos segundos.

—¡Thunder Lance Tempo! – Nami le había perforado por completo con un rayo y el agente se quedó tieso debido a que no se lo esperó. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura y miró a Nami con algo de rencor.

—No creo que sea buena idea atacarme, señorita. ¡Soru! – Nami gimió cuando apareció tan rápido frente a ella. —¡Shigan! – el hombre perforó limpiamente entre los pechos de la chica y Nami simplemente se quedó sin aire. —¿Qué? – pero no fue el final de la chica ni mucho menos, en vez de eso el dedo del agente desapareció entre un espejismo.

—¡Thunder Trap! – la bruma que se convertía en espesas nubes negras que le atrapaban en una tormenta individual. Nami estuvo escondida entre las paredes y vio la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacarle.

—¡Mujer descarada! – El hombre emergió de entre el olor a tela quemada y chispas, se preparó para embestir a la chica con el puño cerrado.

—¡Alto ahí pedazo de escoria! – Sanji le dio de lleno en el rostro con una perfecta patada de fuego. —¡Diable Jamble: Flanchet Strike! – el embate le prendió más fuego, como si fuera posible, al saco de su enemigo y éste rodó dramáticamente por los pasillos debido a su poder.

—¡Sanji-kun!- Nami sonrió agradecida, puesto que en ese momento se había quedado paralizada de miedo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a mi querida Nami-swan en mi presencia?! ¡Solo un trozo de porquería como tú le levantaría la mano a una mujer! – la moral del cocinero estaba siendo agredida y sin duda su estilo de lucha resplandecía con furor al ver a su querida navegante en peligro. —¿Estás bien, Nami-san?

—Sí, gracias. – ella suspiró angustiada.

—Ve con Chopper e Igaram-san, yo los detendré a ambos.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estos tipos son muy fuertes…

—Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Vivi-chan, por favor ve. Yo les cubriré la espalda. – Sanji le daba la espalda pero podía sentir la solemnidad en sus palabras y, conmovida por ello, la chica asintió lentamente y se apresuró a correr hasta sus compañeros.

—¡Cuídate mucho! – gritó mientras se apresuraba a pasar entre los escombros.

—Muy galante de tu parte. – el rubio se tensó levemente cuando escuchó la voz del tipo que usaba Rankyaku y que hacía un momento había incrustado en el techo de la prisión. —Pero pelear contra dos al mismo tiempo es un suicidio.

—¿Acaso crees que soy un tonto? – Sanji le encaró, su cigarro se había caído en algún momento de la pelea. —Lo hago por mis motivos, no te atrevas a criticarme.

—Espera un momento.- ahora era el agente de los brazos largos. Los dos hombres miraron al que recién se levantaba. —No interfieras en esto.- pidió con ahínco. —Este sujeto… es conocido como uno de los mejores peleadores, si no es que el mejor, en el estilo de lucha con pies. Será un desafío importante para mí, con mis brazos largos… veamos quien es más fuerte, si nos fuerte y flexibles brazos, o tus patéticas piernas de porcelana. – era reto directo que Sanji supo identificar y por algún motivo se sintió ansioso por cumplir.

—Como quieras, iré por los otros. ¡Geppo! – el contrincante más alto comenzó a volar por las paredes.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Sanji lanzó una llamarada por medio de sus pies para detenerlo. —Te quedarás aquí para presenciar este desafío.

—¿Crees poder con los dos?

—¿Apostamos algo?

—Vaya, eres todo un hablador. – el tipo alto se volteó a Sanji.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo aquí, quiere detenerte para que los demás huyan! – su compañero de mediana estatura tenía razón.

—Es cierto. – volvió a encaminarse hacia Nami y los demás.

—¡¿Es que te he dicho que te puedes ir?! – Sanji se preparó para ir contra él pero inevitablemente un fuerte puñetazo le dio en las costillas y lo dejó sin aliento.

—Lo mismo digo. – su oponente le había acertado en nos instantes un golpe peligroso. —Tu rival seré yo. – Sanji salió despedido contra la pared. —De pie, Kuroashi. Quiero comprobar la fuerza de tus patadas.

—Oh, yo te mostraré… - Sanji estaba de pie. Todo su cuerpo ardía por el fuego de su espíritu. —¡Acabaré contigo!

—Así me gusta. – el hombre de vestimenta pulcra sonrió.

…

Nami corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hasta llegar donde Chopper e Igaram.

—¡Nami! – Chopper saltó en su forma animal hasta ella con Igaram en su espalda.

—¡Chopper! – la chica le abrazó la cabeza angustiada. —¿Están los dos bien?

—Sí. – asintió el reno e Igaram pareció despertad de una especia de estupor en el que estaba.

—Señorita, necesitamos encontrar a Vivi-sama antes de que…

—Lo sé. Tendremos que hacer algo. ¿Se han dado cuenta? A pesar de que estamos en una prisión no he visto ningún prisionero, tal vez Vivi no se encuentra aquí sino en pisos más arriba o en otro sitio.

—Precisamente… existen otros pisos. – los piratas se tensaron al escuchar la voz del sujeto larguirucho que había peleado a la par con Sanji. Se voltearon para encararlo. —Esta prisión tiene dos pisos importantes, pero cada piso cuenta con tres niveles diferentes, uno inferior, medio y superior. Los prisioneros se encuentran en el nivel medio y superior del segundo piso… es decir éste. – el sujeto había compartido una información muy valiosa con ellos, demasiado.

—¿Por qué no has dicho cómo encontrar a nuestra amiga? – preguntó recelosa la Gata Ladrona.

—¿Por qué preguntas? – fingió estar pensativo. —Simplemente porque aunque lo sepan no podrán ir por la princesa.

—Nami. – Chopper se había puesto alerta.

—Lo sé. – la chica tensó los hombros. —Igaram-san, usted tendrá que subir de nivel, busque la manera, nosotros lo detendremos.

—¿Está segura, Nami-san? – el lugar era un laberinto además de temía que mientras él huida los dos resultasen lastimados.

—No se preocupe, nosotros podemos con él.

—De acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado. – el veterano comenzó a correr hacia algún sitio donde pudiera encontrar alguna clase de escaleras o pasadizo, pero…

—¡Usted no irá a ningún lado! – el agente había usado su Soru para interponerse en su camino. —Shi… - fue cortado cuando observó una gran masa de peso acercarse a él.

—¡Heavy Gong! – su oponente esquivó el golpe y Chopper le dio a la pared logrando que ésta de destruyera al recibir el daño.

—Oh, pero qué interesante. – dijo el más alto de los del CP0. —Ese pequeñín puede transformarse en un gorila y romper roca.

—¡Y todavía no has visto la mejor parte! – gritó Nami mientras comenzaba a girar su Clima Tact. —¡Black Ball! – todo los alrededores se llenaron de una masa nebulosa de color negro.

—¿Nubes? – el agente quedó perplejo, era muy llamativo.

—¡Storm Tempo! – aunque era un ataque que no solía emplear, Nami sacó de su arma una poderosa corriente de aire que creó un tornado y al mismo tiempo se apoderó de las nubes, formándose de esa manera una tormenta portátil.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – el agente saltó con ayuda del Geppo pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era algo fácil de eludir. La tormenta comenzó a hacerse más y más agresiva y el remolino inicial se transformó en ráfagas y rayos que iban y venían.

—Sorprendente. – mencionó Chopper.

—¡Chopper, ven aquí! – Nami había trazado un circulo seguro en donde los rayos no les alcanzarían. Se arrodillaron en el suelo para impedir que el aire les alzara.

Los rayos se concentraron en medio de la tormenta, justo donde su enemigo se encontraba y repentinamente comenzaron a abalanzarse contra él. Sorprendido el agente comenzó a esquivar los rayos a una velocidad increíble. Sin embargo, la tormenta era demasiado peligrosa como para que éste estuviera todo el tiempo en el ojo. Se dio cuenta que mientras más durara dentro de ésta los rayos y las centellas se hacían cada vez más potentes.

—¡Ya me cansé de esto! – comenzó a girar al contrario de la tormenta y con la ayuda de su Rankyaku creó corrientes de aire que terminaron por descomponer la tormenta. —Lo logré. – quizá cantó victoria muy pronto por qué un último rayo lo electrocutó sin aviso. El agente cayó al suelo tembloroso, se levantó furioso. —¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

—¡No es brujería! – le gritó ofendida Nami. —Es ciencia pura.

—¿Ciencia? – el hombre se puso de pie. —No puedes llamarle ciencia a eso, tú debes ser una bruja.

—¡Entonces yo te mostraré ciencia! – se vio envuelto de repente por una imponente sombra que le sacaba mucho más que otra cosa antes. El agente miró sobre su hombro para toparse con un auténtico monstruo.

—¡Rumble: Monster Point! – Chopper lucía enorme.

—No puede ser… - el agente tragó saliva. —Esta tripulación está lleno de sorpresas…

—¡Kokutei Palm! – Chopper se abalanzó contra él.

—Lo detendré. ¡Tekkai! – todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y el golpe de Chopper le dio de lleno. Logró hundirlo en el concreto pero fuera de eso no le hizo más daño. El agente río.

—No le hizo nada. – Nami abrió la boca ante lo sucedido. Chopper frunció el ceño.

—Eres fuerte pequeño. – entonces el hombro tomó dos dedos de Chopper y empujó, haciendo que el grandísimo usuario retrocediera dos pasos. —Pero yo igual. Yo soy… un peleador de alta categoría, así que no se confíen.

…

Una potente sacudida logró despertar a Vivi. La chica miró el techo de su celda con mucha fatiga, preguntándose qué diablos pudo haber sido aquel ruido que la había traído de sus sueños. Se acostó de lado porque le ardía la espalda y decidió que lo mejor sería intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Pero entonces otro ruido la asustó. Se oía claramente como un rugido y el estruendo de un cañonazo. Vivi miró asustada los alrededores e intentó levantarse. Al hacerlo el suelo tembló y ella cayó de rodillas, ahora está más que sorprendida. El Calm Belt era conocido por ser un lugar perfectamente pacífico, nada pasada en él salvo los reyes marinos que ahí habitaban. ¿Sería posible que un maremoto aterrorizara dicha zona?

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? – musitó conmocionada, de nuevo otro sonido, parecido al de una explosión la hizo estremecerse. —Papá… - pensó en su padre con preocupación. —Espero que esté bien.

…

Las murallas de Arabasta no tardaban en ser vistas desde lejos y los marines comenzaban a dispersarse para ubicarse en los puntos estratégicos para atacar. Onigumo, quien era el dirigente, observó con satisfacción las murallas de la isla. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para presentarle al mundo una nueva perspectiva de lo que debiera ser el correcto orden.

Exhaló el humo de su habano y sonrió complacido cuando se percató que esta sería una batalla demasiado fácil, por no decir inhumana. Tomó el Den Den Mushi, él se encontraba frente a la puerta principal.

—Estén preparados… Daremos el primer tiro de advertencia, estableceremos comunicación con el comando central de la isla, si no responden a nuestras demandas… tenemos órdenes de bombardear, ¿He sido claro? – los demás vice-almirantes respondieron afirmativamente.

Con una seña hizo que los cañones de sus buques apuntaran a la entrada principal. Cada Vice-almirante manejaba en promedio tres buques, por lo que la isla estaba totalmente rodeada y los ataques se ubicaban en diferentes puntos claves en donde podrían derribar las principales entradas de Arabasta y así descargar su ejército.

—¡Fuego! – y múltiples disparos se escucharon en toda Arabasta. Una sorprendente nube de pólvora y humo se esparció por todos lados, algunos escombros resbalaron en ciertas zonas que habían sido alcanzadas por la onda de las explosiones.

Cada Vice-Almirante observó atentamente lo que pasaba y esperaba órdenes suficientes para despejar el camino o simplemente aguardar a la respuesta del reino de Arabasta.

—¿Qué diablos? – Doberman entornó los ojos al darse cuenta que el muro al que había disparado junto con la gran puerta de piedra yacían intactas. —¿De dónde salió eso? – y es que, recubriendo las paredes de piedra se encontraban enredadas espesas plantas que habían logrado proteger las estructuras de los cañonazos.

…

—¿Umm? – a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, Strawberry observaba con cierto pesar aquel fuerte muro que no pareció caer por sus ataque. En vez del sonido de la piedra desquebrajándose escuchó una singular carcajada y después la melodía de un violín.

—¡Señor, las balas de cañón no ha servido! – anunció uno de los oficiales.

—Eso suena como… - Strawberry pidió que guardaran silencio. — ¿Un violín?

…

—¿Fallamos? ¿Por qué no están cayendo las paredes? – Sentoumaru acomodó su enorme hacha sobre su hombro con molestia.

—¡Vice-Almirante-dono! – uno de sus hombres apunto con cierto espanto a la playa, justo frente los muros, en un trozo de arena salpicada por el agua salada se encontraba una persona, aunque de lejos no se podía distinguir bien quien era Sentoumaru frunció el ceño.

—Es una mujer… - gruñó mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a la proa de su buque. —¿Acaso no es…?

…

—Señor, no responden a nuestro llamado. – dijo uno de los cadetes que se encargaban de las comunicaciones. El vice-almirante Onigumo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no reciben nuestro llamado? Llamen a Yamakaji. – el Den Den Mushi de su compañero sonó y luego fue respondido. —Yamakaji, tú estás ubicado cerca de Alubarna, ¿Qué está pasando?

—No vas a crees esto pero… - contestó su voz al otro lado del caracol. —No hemos podido penetrar en la muralla, algo está protegiéndola, parecen estacas de bamboo muy resistentes.

—¿Bamboo? No crecen esas plantas aquí en Arabasta… - gruñó el comandante.

—¡Señor! – de repente uno de sus cabos cayó de sentó al suelo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus manos comenzaban a temblar en anticipación.

—¿Qué pasa, Cabo? – frunció el ceño al verlo temblar. —¡Guarde la compostura y dígame que sucede!

—¡Es… es…! – alzó un dedo apuntándole y en automático los demás marines miraron en su dirección, todos miraron sorprendidos a hombre que estaba sobre la muralla, mirándoles de frente y con sus espadas desenvainadas.

—El mejor espadachín del mundo. – voceó otro de los soldados. —¡Roronoa Zoro!

Y como si el demonio en persona hubiese bajado y les hubiese encontrado la mirada tenebrosa de Zoro los hizo temblar; y no es que estuviera usando Haki del rey o algo así, pero su leyenda y su rostro eran las marcas puras de un hombre peligroso y despiadado cuando de luchar se trataba.

El segundo al mando de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, el terrible Cazador de Piratas… el hombre que había derrotado a Taka no Me, un pirata temerario y temido.

Los marines retrocedieron sobre cubierta y Onigumo rechinó los dientes al verlo frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hace Roronoa aquí? Pensé que los Mugiwaras había abandonado esta isla.

—Deben estar protegiendo su territorio… - dijo un capitán que estaba bajo su cargo. —Los piratas suelen proteger una isla por sus propios intereses.

—Esto sólo nos aclara el rumor sobre la princesa de Arabasta y el Rey de los Piratas… si ellos son aliados o algo por el estilo… entonces este país se incrimina aún más. – razonó el Vice-Almirante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, comandante? – dijo el artillero, ciertamente tenía miedo de disparar y que el imponente pirata les regresara la agresión con creces. No en vano había escuchado historias sobre ellos… se decía que los más peligrosos de la tripulación de Mugiwara eran el capitán, el segundo al mano y el cocinero, puesto que en incontables ocasiones los aludidos se habían lanzado a pelear ante la menor provocación, cosa que podía variar según la versión.

—Derribaremos ese muro… si Arabasta no responde a nuestra advertencia entonces vamos a debilitarles y rescataremos al Tenryuubito.

Los marines miraron a Zoro una vez más y tragaron saliva al tiempo que asentían ante las órdenes de su superior.

…

—¡Hemos identificado el blanco, Vice-Almirante! – informó uno de los técnicos a Strawberry.

—¿Con qué estamos tratando?

—No va a creerlo pero… - le dio un catalejo y en la base de la muralla se encontraba de pie una persona… una persona sumamente delgada y que vestía elegantemente para estar en una zona marítima.

—¿Quién diablos es? – enfocó su vista y cuando logró reconocerlo se quedó sin habla. —No puedo creerlo… Soul King. El esqueleto viviente de la tripulación de Mugiwara. – y es que después de tantas batallas y vivencias Brook se había vuelto famoso, para bien o para mal.

—¿Él detuvo las balas? – uno de los cadetes dijo sin creerlo. —Pero si es puro hueso.

—¡Yohohoho! – la risa de Brook sonó con ecos en la playa. Strawberry frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez sea de puro hueso… pero no estamos hablando de un oponente común y corriente. – luego sonrió emocionado. —Esto será interesante.

…

—¿Cómo es que esas plantas crecieron de la nada? – demandó saber Doberman con enfado.

—Así pasó señor, lo hemos visto.

—No puede ser real…

—¡Miren, sobre la muralla! – ahí, montado sobre un extraño pato se encontraba un joven de cabellera larga y nariz igualmente pronunciada. Usopp les apuntaba con su resortera y aunque un solo hombre no se veía amenazador, una llamarada se desprendió de su Kabuto negro para formar en el cielo una presentación confirmadora.

Con fuego y vapor se escribía en el cielo: Sogeking.

…

—¡No puedo creerlo! – Sentoumaru dijo riendo de un gusto bastante particular. —¡Nico Robin! – reconoció por fin la figura de aquella mujer y todos sus subordinados exclamaron sorprendidos.

—¿La mujer más buscada por el Gobierno Mundial?

—¿Cómo una persona como ella puede estar protegiendo este país? Si bien recuerdo Nico Robin era parte de una organización criminal que en el pasado causó grandes destrozos a esta isla. ¿Es que acaso…? – pero luego se cayó para pensarlo mejor. —Ya veo… Mugiwara debió ordenárselo. – era bien conocido que la Niña Demonio obedecía sin chistar lo que su capitán le decía, por lo que lo más seguro hubiese sido que ella estuviera ahí bajo las órdenes de Luffy.

Cuestión no del todo cierta, ya que ella se ofreció a proteger Arabasta.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, señor? – preguntó un artillero.

—Esto está tomando un camino bastante interesante… piratas de primera contra marines de alto rango… no cabe duda, Arabasta siempre será un lugar en donde las fuerzas del Gobierno Mundial y la piratería chocaran. – Sentoumaru conocía la historia de Luffy y Crocodile y le parecía atractivo este nuevo capítulo en la historia de Arabasta. —Disparen otra vez… tal vez sea una mujer… pero ella es perfectamente capaz de matarnos si le damos la oportunidad.

—¿Tan peligrosa es? – dijo uno que nunca había tenido la oportunidad deber a Nico Robin en acción.

—Sólo te diré esto. – platicó el vice-almirante. —Los Mugiwaras han sido los únicos en huir de una Buster Call, ellos destruyeron Enies Lobby, Mugiwara ayudó a destruir Impel Down y Marineford, no estamos tratando con simples piratas… estamos tratando… con los mejores piratas del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que tal? Los marines llegaron a Arabasta y se toparon con una imponente sorpresa. ¡Que mal por ellos! Bien, Luffy, Sanji, Nami y Chopper también están en medio de algo y Arabasta muy pronto será testigo de lo que piratas de alto nivel puede hacer. Saludos a todos, espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un Comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
